


Heaven

by Travis_Crux



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Also Nick Grimshaw somewhere here., Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Archaic stuff, Beta Louis, Dom Harry, Drama, Drama & Romance, Friendship/Love, King Harry, Kings & Queens, Love, M/M, Mates, Mediaeval Era, Nouis- friendship, Older Harry, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Verse, Omega Zayn, Original Character(s), Possessive Harry Styles, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Sub Louis, Sub Louis Tomlinson, Submissive but badass Louis, Swords, Unrequited Love, War, Younger Louis, side Ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 66,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travis_Crux/pseuds/Travis_Crux
Summary: When he reached him, Liam was taken back at what he witnessed. "What is happening to him?!" Harry asked, relinquishing his anger and moving towards the beta.Leering at Harry, "He is dropping.""I thought only omegas dropped." Harry asked confused."Exactly! Only omegas do!" Liam clarified, letting the actuality of the situation dawn upon the Emperor.Alpha Emperor Harry Styles of the province of Imperium had conquered more than half the country of Cynthia in his six years reign but all of this had even occurred due to the unwavering loyalty and firm presence of Louis Tomlinson who was assuredly abetauntil he wasn't.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please pay keen attention to the chapter tags, if there are any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My story can also be found on Wattpad : 
> 
> [ Heaven ](https://my.w.tt/GOh9UF0UbU)

  


The smell of sweat and love making persisted effortlessly in the air surrounding the two entangled bodies. Moans emanating with drops of perspiration stuck over their sheer skin, as the taller man withdrew his person from the smaller one, falling onto his soft, cotton like pillow, exhausted through the festivities of the day and absolutely drunk more than necessary.

It hadn't taken more than a few seconds to let sleep overtake the clear Alpha Dominant when he fell aside after doing the deed with the most closest person he had in his life. His beta, commander, Prime Minister, courtier, people had given him several names, both demeaning and unworthy but to him, he was just Louis Tomlinson. The only _Beta_ who had credibility in his vision, the _Beta_ who was probably higher in hierarchy than any other Alpha in the Kingdom of Imperium. You could actually say that he was closer to him than any of the Alpha Emperor's own wives. He didn't have a designation but he didn't need one, he was with the King. The leader. And his word was law.

Due to this, it didn't explain why the _Beta_ was shedding tears profusely, staining the lovely burgundy satin on which he placed his head.

Looking back at Harry, assuring he was asleep, Louis raised himself up from the mattress. He wiped the tears and clenched the soft material in vexation of the occurrence. In the six years of his service as the King's most trusted man, Louis hadn't felt this humiliated. He had bedded the King so many times since the curly haired man had freed him from the service of the former Emperor who often mistreated him in the light of a slave but this was the first time, the man he owed his existence to, treated him nothing different than one

As soon as Harry had asked for him during the unneeded celebration for the victory over the province of Alba Reginae, he actively refused to bed him but the King had nothing of it and threw himself at the _Beta_. Every human who was present in the inner chamber of the Kingdom was aware this was a defeat masked in the glory of success. 

Six months prior, an odd looking astrologer approached the Emperor and lured him into the beauty of the Queen of Reginae. He had promised him that whosoever would would obtain the rare Beta Queen, since most of the Alpha Emperors took Omegas as their significant others not Betas for obvious reasons, would reign over Cynthia. The abnormally suspicious man had actively convinced the Alpha to go to war with the place both for the Queen and for the flourishing province filled with riches and Harry being the mad man he was, uncharacteristically agreed to him. For being so highly skeptical on everyone's intentions, he took up the offer of war pretty easily. Louis was still apprehensive on how that came to be. Which was when the war began, although he tried to cajole the Empress and Emperor of Alba Reginae into coming to the Capitol of Imperium but the King had violently shut it down and indirectly challenged war and for the type of person Harry Styles, the King of Imperium was, his ego was gently tugged on, which was not tolerated by the dominant in any manner.

The war had been taxing. A ridiculous game of cat and mouse which ultimately ended in the suicide of the Queen. It had been a staggering defeat for the man. His ego, self-respect and arrogance had broken into shambles. An Alpha and one like Harry Styles who had killed for his reign over the throne and allegedly snatched it from his uncle had been rudely not given something his fickle mind desired and that angered him to the ends of the world. The woman had killed herself rather than handing her person to the overly dominant disgrace of an Alpha.

And the Alpha had averted his normally chatty behaviour to the confines of silence because of the defeat he faced. Eventually, Harry had snapped out of his misery and wanted to throw a celebration for the recently acquired victory where he drowned himself in alcohol and finally when he had stumbled into his quarters and asked for his Louis' presence who hadn't taken part in the celebration at all. 

No sooner had Louis presented himself than Harry had dragged him to bed. He was mortified, this absolute excuse of a nut-whack job had the audacity to even consider forcing the shorter man into having sex with himself even though the cerulean blue eyed man clearly specified he refused to consent to this interaction. Granted, he was drunk but Louis refused to be a rebound, that went beyond the unspoken line which had been drawn in the presence of both of their wills. And now Harry had crossed it, without qualms whatsoever and the mere factual statement that Louis' body was accepting it made him feel even more revolted resulting the tears which stained his cheeks harshly.

Retrieving his clothes and quickly sliding into them, he hurried over to his very own chambers which the King had so charitably handed to him. 

Amidst the glycerine like tears, he quickly took the few essentials he had packed before his heat would begin and before everyone in the walls of the stoned palace would be aware that he wasn't only a consort of the King but also an omega, he silently rode into the starlight.


	2. Reminiscence

_The brilliant rays of the sun had warmed the sands on which Imperium had set their camp for war. The dusty sands of Reginae had been merciless in blowing throughout the dreary night causing the tents to be stuck with granules of the same mud._

_It had been an elaborate four months which had given way to this day. It was the first time since his long stay in the Emperor's court, winning war after war, almost subduing half of the country of Cynthia, he had seen this amount of passion and determination in the Emperor's eyes for another person, nevermind just a Beta Queen and that tortured Louis and the Omega in him which was repeatedly doted upon by the Alpha, unaware of his gender._

_In the six years which had passed by, Louis had been firm in his position in the man's life and was aware of every tiny happening in it but this unusually animalistic obsession which had possessed Harry to be a degree of persistent he couldn't explain to stay on the pursuit of this woman._

_He knew she was beautiful. He was aware that her allure was supposedly praised by angels in accordance to what his King had described but he did not see what the brunet saw. If Harry wouldn't get this woman, he'd break, his pride would shatter, his arrogance would be torn into half and Louis wouldn't, couldn't and did not want to bear witness to that, he couldn't see the man who was almighty and was the definitive format of perfect to him, to crumble. But by the time Louis realized the amount of poison which the astrologer, Jacques had stirred in his Alpha's mind, it had been too late._

_Discarding his wistful thoughts, Louis stepped into the Emperor's camp to rouse him from the little sleep he received._

_Methodically waking him up and assisting him for his bath, finally dressing him up in the uniform which would, today, be smeared with the deep red of countless soldiers' blood. Aiding the emerald eyed man, he mused, informing him of the affairs and gossips which were prevalent in the camp and back at the Capitol._

_"We face an enemy today," Louis began, helping him with a few adjustments, "but you are aware of the advances of Cedric River towards the throne, right?" He verified, impelling his Omega instincts which begged him to wail at the attention and affection the Queen held._

_"His greed is steadily increasing and is weaving elucidating dreams to become the Alpha Emper-" a slap immediately reprimanded his sentence before it was even formed, leaving the aquamarine eyed man filled with tears adding onto his disheveled state._

_"Every star wishes to be the moon, Louis," he said stoically, "but it can't."_

_"Yes," Louis croaked and subsequently added, "obviously."_

_He retracted his gaze to the floor for the purpose of concealing his tears and began to braid the Alpha's excessively long locks into domestication. Continuing to glide his tiny fingers through his brown curls, he felt his tears shedding incessantly with strangled gasps which he kept at a minimal volume to keep the man unperceptive to his situation which was difficult due to the heightened hearing Alphas in general possessed but was seemingly possible due to Harry's wavered attention._

_"Louis." Harry muttered, evidently ignorant of the man's state, "I want to know your opinion upon this war."_

_This drew Louis' attention even in his pathetic state of pity._

_By the time the **beta** attempted to calm himself down and convey his thoughts, the Alpha barked out another command, "Louis, I asked you something."_

_"I heard you, Your Highness," he choked, with his breathing still heaved, "I'm thinking of how to place it before you in kind words."_

_Freeing Louis' hand from his curls, he intertwined their fingers and gently lead him onto his lap. "Unfiltered and raw," he requested but Louis was aware of the tone, it wasn't a request, it held authority and was an order._

_Clenching his fists, he stationed his gaze to the floor. "I thought the venture was acceptable, Your Highness."_

_"And what do you think as of now?" He asked, pivoting Louis' face towards him with the force of his index finger which harshly averted his bright blue tear filled eyes to his very own forest green._

_"You've been upset since we've returned to these sands again." He observed._

_The piercing leer made his skin shiver, six years in service and his Omega was still affected immensely by the Alpha, regardless of the efficient training he had been under for the sole purpose of masking his gender. "She's not worth the peace you're willing to trade." Louis mumbled biting his lower lip._

_"I hope you aren't jealous, Louis, that my attention has been captivated by her than you."_

_Louis looked offended at the statement made but deep down, locked in the chambers of his heart which he seldom indulged in his Omega like fancies, he was. "Your Highness," he began with his tone sharp as a sword, raising himself from the Alpha's lap, "you're disgracing me by such an accusation."_

_A smirk descended upon his lips, twisting them in amusement. The fierceness of this man never failed to convulse him. Fearless amongst his ever flattering ministers, dignified even though he was often referred to as a whore and unconditionally devoted. He was a rare commodity amongst the fools he generally entertained._

_"So when I take her as my Queen, you wouldn't object?"_

_Louis' eyes were moist but he hadn't abandoned his presence of mind, "It's not my place to be upset by the decisions you make."_

_The smirk deepened onto his lips pulling out his dimples. "So if she was on a higher hierarchy than you, you wouldn't mind?"_

_"If it has escaped your notice, Your Highness," Louis started forsaking his emotions and picking up the vicious armour of a beta, "everyone is on a higher hierarchy than I am. Another Queen's presence wouldn't have any effect on me."_

_Continuing with his brutally cruel words, he added, "My concern is for you. Unlike the many others, I care for your well being and in the six years which I've spent in your service," he spat the words like they were poison in his mouth, "if you couldn't figure that out, then I should preferably search for a better person to serve." He concluded with his electric blue eyes raging at the man and turned on his heel to march away, "I'll see you on the war field, Your Highness."_

_Before Louis could even step away from the Emperor, a hand caught his arm and yanked him back causing the shorter man to bump into a sturdy chest. "I hoped that would be your response." He said stroking Louis' feather like hair. "There is a difference between estimating someone's response and them confessing the same estimation."_

_"I could be lying." Louis muffled with resilience._

_Easing away his grip, he violently pulled the man to look back at him, "Are you?"_

_It was clear that Louis was aggravated by the confidence the man who was peering at him held. "No." He turned away and affirmed positively. "Never."_

_Kissing his forehead possessively and subsequently cupping his cheek, "But something which is still beyond my comprehensive abilities is why are you upset regarding this endeavor?"_

_"Because she isn't worth the peace you're willing trade."_

_"Why do you think so?" He questioned looking clearly affronted, assuming he implied that he couldn't handle the pressure, "Don't you have faith in my skills?"_

_"Immeasurable amount of faith." Louis certained though his voice which was shortly growing hoarse, "But I also have my assurances placed on destiny and fate," he added thoughtfully and went on, "and I know this isn't yours."_

_Carelessly, he threw Louis away, making the shorter lad stagger, "So you're a seer now?!" He snapped vehemently, strolling to the table where the plans of the war lay. "Why don't you understand? This woman has been fated to take anyone who she stands with to the pinnacle of inevitable power, Jacques-"_

_"-he could be lying!" Louis screamed at him with his tears glistening in his eyes._

_The outburst demanded the Emperor's attention. It was an exceptionally rare scenario where Louis of all people would loosen the reigns of his rage, he was sarcastic but seldom temperamental. The fact that it had never occurred in his presence was a whole new different topic._

_"You do this repititively! Attempt something regardless of the consequences, they've actively worked in your favour, every single time!" Louis addressed, with tears shamelessly staining his cheeks. "But this time I don't think it will because this plan hasn't been lead by you, it's been lead by that incompetent fool Jacques!"_

_A still silence rose in the tent, making them conscious of the chaos in their surroundings, pointing in the direction of the incomplete war which was still imposed upon them._

_Harry remained stunned for a while before Louis finally decided to wipe the tears he was so furiously shedding and restrained the rest of them for another occasion. Meandering towards the slytherin eyed man, he retrieved the band, he had brought to tie up Harry's hair._

_Exhaling a deep breath, he tied it up and apologized, "Forgive me for my impertinence, Your Highness. I was overrun by my emotions."_

_Harry was quiet. He didn't let out a word. Just astonished by the occurence. Louis had been a confidant for too long to idly make a comment without going through it once._

_"Will you still fight this war, even if you don't approve of it?"_

_Louis had no idea why he was feeling needlessly emotional today. Usually his poise of a Betanever let his Omega overrule him, although it was going against his biology, he had tried his best to keep his gender a secret._

_His eyes were watery once again, as he knelt before the King who was now seated on the lovely throne behind the detailed map of battle strategy. "My loyalty towards you is unfathomable. I can never even imagine of refusing to serve you in such a circumstance."_

_Picking Louis up from the ground and placing him back on his lap, he maneuvered his head to rest on his chest, "You could've told me, you're this disturbed."_

_"I'm worried about you." He confessed truthfully, nestling his head into his neck, inhaling the exotic Alpha scent which effectively calmed him down, "I could care less about anything in the whole world but please don't lose yourself in the pursuit for someone else."_

_Louis hadn't known what went through Harry's complex brain but the man had been relentlessly gentle and had thoroughly kissed the worry out of him. Caressing him and holding him close to his person while deliberately slithering his dominance into it, cradling him._

_When they were interrupted by a uncalled intrusion in the form of the Commander in Cheif of the army, "Your Highness, the army aw-" the hazel eyed man stopped, noticing the entanglement._

_Sighing, he threw a skeptical gaze at the situation, "Harry!" He chastised stepping into the tent, "We have a war to fight, the two of you can make out later."_

_Harry withdrew his lips from Louis' and placed it over his neck, nibbling on the skin causing the _Beta_ to whimper into the Alpha's ears, "There's going to be a delay of another hour, do something and get me that hour."_

_"What do you mean?" The brown haired alpha sputtered. "Harry, we are fighting for God's sake!"_

_"Do your magic Payne, I need some time with Louis." He declared and took Louis' lips again, holding the young man's chin._

The fumbling of the night air with the chains around his hand woke him up with a jerk. The dream resembled the last sober encounter with the King who he was immensely devoted to, the man who was probably his Alpha.

The chains were a special request, Louis had anonymously asked for so that he could stay in the 'Heat House' as the term was given which accomodated omegas in heat with all the supplies for their comfort with an exception of an Alpha to spend it tragically alone in seperate rooms.

Turning towards the opening on the wall, high up but enabling him to see the light the moon shared with the earth, hoping somewhere even his alpha was receiving the same regardless of his circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whosoever has read this or is in the process of reading this, all I want to say is, Thank you.
> 
> I would also greatly appreciate it if any of you could help me with the sex in the future chapters because I am absolutely rubbish at smut. If any of you can, please hit me up.


	3. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, Thank you for the overwhelming appreciation shown on this fledgling of a story. I am grateful to each and everyone of you.
> 
> Secondly, the title _Heaven_ has been derived from Julia Michael's song of the same title from _Fifty Shades Freed_
> 
> Thirdly, Harry is older to Louis in this particular fiction.

Moving from one corner of the majestically decorated room to the other, the man showcased the walk of a lion who was held captive in a cage. He resonated the animal, the curly mane with the well-sculpted body and the vengeful green hues while rage was the feature his face had prominence over. The creases on his skin were distinctly revealing his unrest, as though he was waiting for something which was the precise moment when two men clad in golden and blue robes entered the chambers.

"Harry," the man began, as he dismissed the guards from the room, "he'll come back, he didn't run away, he just said that he had a really important emergency to tend to."

"In the middle of the night?" Harry retorted, eyes widening at the Commander in Chief in annoyance, "What was so important that he couldn't wait until morning?!"

Liam sighed and attempted to talk reason to the man once again, "He has mentioned in the letter himself, Harry, that he had an unavoidable circumstance at his hand and he will return in a few days time."

The reiteration of the incident didn't provide him with any sort of assurance. The Emperor was still terribly upset that Louis had the audacity to abandon him when he needed him the most. He was yet to apprehend the nature of this _emergency_ which superceded his own authority in the man's life.

_  
Your Highness,_

_I am deeply ashamed of my position at this point in time due to which I have to leave you for twenty nights from today._

_An inexorable situation has risen which I need to tend to immediately. I shall return, as soon as the circumstance softens._

_Hope you stay safe and protected._

_Louis._

_P.S: Please do not send enforcements to search for my location. I **will** come back in the stipulated time._

"I like the fact he darkened the 'will', it shows how well he knows you, H." An accented voice appreciated.

A glare flashed viciously at the source, "Keep your opinions to yourself, omega." He scowled, noticing the omega who had entered a few moments ago, after Liam.

The blonde smirked at the addressing, the Emperor called him by his designated gender only when they were in the presence of people who were aware the commander was an omega in the guise of a beta or if he was pissed. Probably the latter as of now.

"Harry, he'll be all right." Niall said his voice filled with aplomb. "He isn't a child, he is the most diabolical beta I've ever encountered."

"I don't need a litany of his bravado." Harry barked. "I want him before my eyes."

Liam was vexed by Harry's petulance, he turned to him and very carefully placed down his words, "Harry, you have duties. You can't abandon them, I'll send a few soldiers to look for him." 

Thinking for a moment, almost considering the suggestion, the Alpha retreated, "I want him before my eyes."

"Of course, Your Highness." Liam complied and let the man leave, releasing a sigh of relief. 

"You really think you'll be able to find him if he doesn't want to be found?" Niall questioned, extremely sceptical at entertaining the thought.

"I doubt," Liam answered, stretching his neck to verify for Harry's absence, "if Tommo doesn't wanna be found, he won't be found."

"True that." Niall said beckoning him to the hallway, falling far behind the King, as he entered his court. 

"I know, I am thinking out loud," Niall began when he saw the alpha join him, "don't you think it's odd that Harry cares more for Louis even though he is a Beta."

Liam looked wary of the implication, "Elucidate, Niall."

"Louis is a man and a beta," Niall acknowledged and then trailed on, "H is married for God's sake to very pretty beta women but yet he seldom even looks in their direction." 

"Not to mention Harry is ruthless." He noted. "He doesn't talk properly even to Zee or you or me though we have known him the longest but when it comes to Louis," He trailed on to remind their infallible compatibility, "he is softer, I guess. A little more perceptive which once again is odd."

"You do remember what happened when I made him leave?"

"Yes, I do remember," Niall certain, "vividly, in fact." But then the blonde turned his sea blue eyes to the older Alpha, "but I don't know what happened after that Liam, everything was fine until we conquered the western frontier of Reaper's meadow and then suddenly everything changed in Reginae."

Liam nodded his head and furrowed his eyebrows, he thought of reprimanding Niall for his reach but he was just stating unadulterated facts. "I think you should speak to Zayn about this." He suggested. "But keep me out of your speculation." He winked.

Smirking at the recommendation, Niall shook his head in adherence and ran behind the alpha to tag along for the meeting.

* * *

The winds had been nonexistent at the Capitol of Imperium, Mischelin. The palace, even though it stood at a slightly higher elevation, the summer had been imposing, unbearable even. The dry air bore no happiness or relief which was why the unforeseen clouds enveloping the sun and it's brilliance, bringing them gentle breezes and promise of inevitable rain were looked at with a smile.

The ministers anticipated for the arrival of the King at the meeting which had been summoned at the odd hour after sundown. 

The halls had been anything but noisy, as Liam ventured to find his friend who was supposed to grace them with his presence awhile back. Running around the long stoned hallways he found him with the guards staring outside the palace windows at the tender cascading rain which had begun. 

"Louis will come back today," he whispered when Liam approached him. Looking at the Emperor in confusion who repeated, "Louis is going to return today, I can affirm it." He said and continued his walk to their chambers leaving Liam behind with his ambiguity.

It had been twenty-two days since the Alpha had seen Louis and the fact that his absence affected the curly haired man was revealing in his demeanour towards everyone in the palace. He was crude and merciless to anybody who crossed his path even in the slightest manner. 

Taking his seat, he warranted for the ministers to ask for their opinions on the matters at hand. As he went around giving his judgement and asking for opinions regarding various affairs, Cedric finally voiced out another, rather a bold worry. "The public is worried, Your Highness." He posed. 

"And why is the public worried?" He asked hardly bothered by the statement. 

"That you haven't taken an omega mate as your partner." He said acidly.

The statement stitched Harry's green gaze at the blonde man, it was no unknown fact that the Emperor refused to take an omega mate for absolutely unknown reasons even though he was offered profitable and alluring omegas, both female and male. He had profusely shut them down by telling he was content with his beta women. And the particular that he was absolutely enraged when anybody suggested such an alliance made his blood boil certain that nobody would even think of recommending it.

"They think that you're a hypocrite, apparently." Cedric informed, adding the last word for safety measures, "They want you to prove by taking an omega mate and taking good care of her that you don't just make false proclamations on the established Omega rights."

A silence washed over in the room. Cedric hadn't just crossed his limits, he very well ran past them. Everyone was well aware of how many reforms had been written after he was crowned King. The reforms had been dealt with a grateful sigh from the Omegas of the entire province. He had allowed omegas to enlist themselves into the army under the guise of a Beta and would be given absolute secrecy in terms of manifestation of their heats and enabled them to refuse an Alpha's claim over them if they chose to. Omegas were supposed to be given absolute respect and that law was absolute. 

Before Harry could even respond to this audacious proposition, a guard entered the chambers and whispered something into his ears. "Ask him to present himself," Harry responded after which one of the ministers turned to the Emperor. 

"I still do not understand the reasoning behind the omega laws, My Lord," the black-haired man who went by the name Nicholas Grimshaw interjected. "At least the enlistment for the forces. I personally feel Alphas are more capable for the forces, as compared to the other genders."

"I don't see why the others are even given an opportunity when they are blatantly incapacitated." He added with a roll of his eyes.

"Probably the same reason why you are still at the bottom of the ladder in terms of hierarchy," a sharp voice commented idly. 

Turning their heads towards the source stood Louis Tomlinson dressed in forest green clothing which brought out his lovely blue pearl like eyes, he hadn't even stepped into the chamber when a rush of sweetened roses overwhelmed the room. His perfume. A new one. Again. Harry recognised.

"Good Evening, Your Highness," he bowed in respect to the King and turned to Nick. "Tell me, Nick, where exactly are you on the hierarchical ladder?" He challenged, raising his eyebrows in amusement. "Don't condemn Betas and Omegas and snatch opportunities away from them because your Alpha vision cannot see their capabilities and chooses to see their biology instead."

"I can point out so many Betas and Omegas who are much more," he thought for a moment, "useful and on a higher standing than you could ever hope to be." He said with a smirk on his face, moving his attention to Harry but retreating quick, "And by that, I definitely do not mean myself, I am talking about Niall, Andrew, Shiro and Reus."

This exchange brought a grin on the Emperor's face whereas Liam stifled a laugh and the Betas in question and guise proudly smiled at the defence but Nick remained with his temper pooling onto his face.

Discarding the conversation, Louis turned his line of sight towards the man seated on the magnificent throne, blue met green and they both conceded that the separation had been too extensive for the pair. They weren't married or mated but the void which was unfilled due to the other's absence made them so weak and vulnerable that the only thing to masquerade that void was indifference. 

"We should attack Khara, as soon as possible, Your Highness." Louis made him aware. "I had stationed in Qair, the capital for the past few days and the political situation there is very tender. It's the perfect opportunity."

"Why were you in Qair? And where were you for the past so many days?" Nick intervened in between. 

"That I am afraid is none of your business." Harry answered, lowering Nick's gaze in irate and turned to Louis with a questioning gaze, "When should we leave?"

"As soon as possible, Your Highness," he replied, "preferably tomorrow morning, after breakfast."

"So soon?" Liam vocalised.

"The army is urging to revolt while the princes are in a tiff for the throne, the people are unhappy, it's perfectly timed." Louis reported.

Thinking for a brief time period, he looked at the brunet, "Fair enough." He decided.

"Louis, take a portion of the army and start out for Qair, I'll send more reinforcements, as soon as you are at the Mischelin borders." Harry agreed.

"Who's going alongside him?" Liam put forward.

"Reus and Zayn." He told the commander in Cheif.

Liam's eyebrows immediately furrowed, he wasn't going to let his mate run around battlefields. Zayn had forsaken the fields two years prior and he had stayed under Liam's protection, since then he had seldom accompanied them on any conquests as a warrior.

"If Zayn is willing," he added.

"You aren't sending an Alpha?" Nick's voice squeaked.

"Since he so passionately defended Betas, I'm sending in Betas and Omegas," Harry responded causing Louis to smile in knowing. 

"Certainly, Your Highness." The shorter man agreed enthusiastically.

* * *

Whenever Harry engaged in a bath, it was Louis who assisted him and additionally helped him in dressing him up, making him presentable for the day. Since he was absent, his first wife, Elisa had taken up the duty but it was unmistakably not the same, the fragility and fondness had disappeared. So when Louis came down to rouse the Emperor from his silk sheets, the alpha had been delighted. Even in his sleep, he could identify the brunet's touch.

He had been kind enough to fill the personal bath made of solid stones with perfectly temperature-controlled rose water.

While he rubbed his shoulders for relaxation easing away the lethargy of the night, Harry turned to Louis with a lazy smile plastered to his face.

"Yes, Your Highness?" He asked confusedly, wondering if he had done any mistake. 

Picking Louis up from the floor, he made him sit in the space between his legs with his arms supporting the drenched human. "I need to inquire you on a few grounds."

"Go ahead, Your Highness."

No sooner did Harry begin to form a sentence, a shrill voice ran past his ears, "Oh! He is back, I see." The voice observed condescendingly, "which is why you didn't send for me." 

"I don't have time for your bullshit, Elisa," Harry dismissed, already unnerved, "leave us."

"Obviously, where do you have time for anybody except for your precious, Louis," she snarled at him ardently, peering directly at the man, "Don't you have any ounce of shame for fellow Betas? We are married to him and are from respectable families of high standing, unlike slaves who are willing to spread their legs like a common whore."

This made Louis shift uncomfortably in Harry's arms when the green-eyed man grabbed the closest steel mug present and hit her jaw perfectly, leaving a fine scar which was left to rouse a red liquid from her epidermis. "Leave, I don't have time for common bitches like you who strive for attention." But she stood there, static, appalled by the treatment he had given her, "Before I announce a death statement Elisa, fucking leave!" 

Noticing from the corner of his eyes, her clearly upset figure left them to their own devices. He flickered his eyes back to the man on his lap who looked guilt-stricken. Hardly did he even begin to object, Harry placed his thumb on his lips. 

"I'm annoyed enough, don't add up to it." He warned with seriousness etched in his tone. 

Retroceding from his words, he submissively nodded his head in adherence. Encircling his waist with his strong arms, he steered the man closer to his person.

"Why did you leave _me_?" Harry asked conveniently letting me go unsaid. "Did I do anything to upset you?"

Causing another wave of discomfort in the _Beta_ , making him to avoid eye contact with the older man. "You forced yourself upon me after the celebrations even though I refused." He mumbled unwillingly.

Harry's eyes widened in shock, leaning back, as disgust surfaced to his skin with ignominy filling up his heart while Louis shook his head and continued his ministrations on his epidermis to get it clean.

Holding Louis' waist when he began to reach for his wet curls, pulling him down on his knees, taking his chin in between his fingers and directing his eyes towards himself, "Could you find it in your graces to forgive me?"

His green pools seemed utterly remorseful with concern dripping off them, wielding Louis' resentment to dust. Gently, the alpha kissed his forehead and peered back, rehearsing his aforesaid statement, "Could you find it in your graces to forgive me, little one?"

_You don't realize the power they have,  
Until they leave you and you want them back.  
Nothing in this world prepares you for that._

"Forgave you the minute I rode out of the city borders," Louis muttered and bit his lips.

"Then why were you away for twenty-two days?" Harry questioned, letting the man straddle him, raking his hands through his hair. "If you want to punish me, do it somewhere I can supervise your safety." He kissed his forehead and held him to his chest, "You are aware, you tortured us both due to this prolonged leave of absence?"

"I do," he muttered burying himself further into his chest, "but that wasn't the only reason I was gone."

"I know you had gone to investigate Qair but-"

"-Qair was an accident, I was travelling and just happened to station there." Louis punctuated and whirled to the Emperor who had his eyebrows risen, "There is something I need to tell you, it's growing cumbersome to hide it anymore."

"Tell me." He permitted and kissed his moist caramel hair.

"Apologies for intervening, Your Highness," a guard spoke staying behind the curtains which shielded them, "The army is ready to leave in the next few minutes and await your arrival, Your Highness."

"I'll be there," he responded to the guard who bowed and immediately left. 

"I have to leave," Louis sighed, resting his forehead on top of the Emperor's which caused a grunt of resilience from the man.

Lowering his lips, Louis layered them on top of the curly haired man's. This was all the provocation required for Harry to slither his tongue in between Louis' lush lips. The intoxicating scent of the man was triggering enough to make the Alpha bite him everywhere, marking him as his territory, his belonging, as his. His Louis. How could he find such rare perfumes to make him smell this good had been an unanswered question since he had met him. Running his fingers down his loosely tucked in shirt, he was quick to slide under it and rest it on his torso, drawing circles on the sensitive skin which made Louis moan in response. Perpetually responsive.

Flooding their senses and presence of mind with lust and aching desire, Harry tore off the shirt which stuck to his body letting skin to rub against the skin. Despite being in the water, their hide was burning like molten lead due to the excessive ecstasy. Fumbling movements initiated by the length of their estrangement which caused them to entangle themselves into one another's embrace again.

Unlocking themselves and gasping for the air they had used up, Harry pulled him closer to which Louis showed restraint, "We have to get back, Your Highness, before this turns into something more elaborate."

"I hate it when you make sense and I can't reprimand you." He growled, scattering lazy kisses on his neck. Standing up, he gathered Louis in his arms and stepped out of the bathroom, "I won't be seeing you for some more time."

"It's all right, Your Highness." He said placing a quick kiss on his lips. "The separation is a small price if it adds glory to your Empire and accentuates your name in the highest."

"Your sweet talk flatters me, Louis," he approved laying him on the bed and conveniently applying pressure to the base of his neck, almost choking him, "but I hope you mean it."

Holding his hand and tackling him to the bed with his eyes intently staring down at the Alpha. "Do you think otherwise, Harry?" He debriefed using the Alpha's first name, settling down to straddle him once again. "I can prove it to you, you know that." He whispered, tucking his voice close to the curly haired man's ear. "Give me the task, I'll do it, the name and I'll kill him."

"Everything revolves around you, you asshole and you seldom realise it." He confessed, biting the shell of his ear. 

"You're going to pay for the profanity when you return." He responded, aroused by the rare display of dominance by the man. 

"I look forward to it, My dear Emperor." He mocked with his tongue, licking the ear seductively.

"Your Highness, the army is ready and waiting for your arrival but Louis-" the man noticed the compromising position and averted his gaze, annoyed at the happening, "Your Highness, irresponsibility doesn't become of you, the army awaits your blessings." The curt voice chided him which caused Louis' eyes to roll in annoyance. 

"Of course, Jacques," Harry told him, "I'll be there in a moment."

Immediately getting off Harry, he removed the clothes to dress him up. He was clearly annoyed with Jacques' existence nevermind presence. His impending death was the only event Louis looked forward to. 

"You really hate him, don't you?" Harry questioned, amused by his pestilence. Encompassing Louis' waist and moving him towards his person. "Tell me, is it because Jacques holds affections greater than yours?"

Louis' eyes flashed with incredible anger propelling him with all the force in his fragile fingers, looking into his eyes with his blue being as stormy as the sea, "My affections surpass the brilliance of the sun, don't even attempt to compare." 

Harry began to break off into a fit of laughter, "A little kitten which nibbles if threatened."

"You find it entertaining at my expense, Your Highness."

"Well, it is entertaining," he chuckled, affirming his thoughts which made Louis pout, as he nuzzled the _Beta's_ neck while his hands slithered around his stomach.

"Since it's entertaining, please suggest how do I return to my room inconspicuously with dripping wet clothes?" He inquired with his hands running into Harry's curls.

"Simple," the Emperor muttered withdrawing and strolling over to his own wardrobe and removing out a few clothes. 

"I got these made recently, hope they fit you."

"If in case it's escaped your notice, I'm very small." 

"I got it made for you, you idiot." Harry said placing it before him. "For war purposes."

Louis really liked the robes was an understatement, the silken soft robes provided the protection he needed in the field with being easy on his sensitive skin. 

Helping himself put on the clothes, Louis felt the gaze of his Emperor at every curve of his body, drinking every inch of milky white skin exposed to his predatory eyes which were getting drenched in the lustful ventures moving about his head, bringing about a rose pink blush on his face.

Turning back towards the green-eyed man, he smiled, "I love this," He said twirling in the dark blue silk lined with pearl white which looked pleasingly beautiful on the man.

"Hmmm." He hummed in reply. 

Skipping to the casket which Louis had brought, he gave him a crystalline glass bottle filled with a amethyst liquid. "When I was stationed in Qair, there was this man selling out Alpha perfumes mixed with natural herbs, this reminded me of you so I got it for you." 

Opening the cap of the glass, he inhaled the strong scent of striking pine and soft vanilla, delivering a calming effect on his dominant senses. 

"Smells good." He applauded.

"I can help you apply it if you wish." He offered. 

"I'll do it," Harry disregarded and took the bottle pouring it down on Louis' robes which made the man arch his eyebrows, unable to grasp his motive. When he was satisfied by the perfume poured on Louis, he bent and embraced the man, grinding against him thereby rubbing the liquid perfume onto himself. Moving back from the embrace, he turned to Louis' flushed face at the happening. 

"The scent was satisfying." Harry smirked to the beta's bloom of colour on his pallid cheeks. "We should leave." He suggested. 

"We should." Louis adhered, clearly embarrassed, tailing behind the alpha. "Umm, Harry?" He mustered and called out to which the man immediately reacted with a questioning brow. 

Standing on his toes, he kissed his cheek which surprised the taller man, "Thank you."

And with that he ran off to his own chambers leaving the man speechless with a silly gesture of that sort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also greatly appreciate it if any of you could help me with the sex in the future chapters because I am absolutely rubbish at smut. If any of you can, please hit me up.


	4. Ruthless

It had been two weeks since Louis had stepped back into the battlefield. The war had been very diverse from what had been experienced in the sands of Reginae. The grounds of Khara had been exceptionally kind and the breeze always gentled the fury of the sun unlike Reginae which was the prime reason Louis did not mind the province. With an exception of the fact that Qair had been his motherland, adding on more thrust on his shoulders to snatch his Qair away from the incompetent heirs of the throne of Khara, regardless of the pain she always gave him.

It hadn't been a very rough journey for him to capture Qair, though Reus would actively like to object on that fact. They had befriended and formed an alliance with two of the five brothers of the heirs to the throne of Qair. The King of Khara, Ian had five offsprings who were contending for the throne, the oldest being Mead, twins namely Kane and Abel followed by Linnaeus and Paul. The twins had proposed to fuse their armies and fight against their brothers for the throne. They had stealthily agreed to serve under the rule of Styles bloodline if they received the direct ownership of Khara. 

Louis had thought for a very brief time period and agreed to form an alliance with the Alpha twins which was most definitely irksome because the two dunderheads were void of battle strategy but Louis managed. Being an omega brought him indefinite amount of patience but to not throw it away and just plunge into their necks was another trial by itself. Not to mention the Alpha superiority complex which was inherited and not earned. Due to this an additional responsibility had befallen on Louis' shoulders, making sure they didn't lurk around Zayn who's Alpha mate was assuredly not present with them.

After two weeks of incalculable tolerance, planning and execution, the battle had been won by Louis' side. Of course, the Alphas had said proclaimed it had been due to their persistence and leadership which Louis promptly ignored. 

On the closure of the task, he immediately wrote a brief letter to Harry regarding the war and asked to send enforcements for Zayn's protection who would be arriving few days ahead of the army. The fact that Zayn was omega was definitely not the reason for asking him to return to Mischelin, the Alpha twins had been particularly disrespectful towards the Omega and had even implied that Omegas were supposed to be dolled up and breeded unlike the efficient soldier who had served impeccably for so many wars and was still willing to deliver the same with untarnished perfection. He had then sent Zayn and Triton, another responsible beta commander with a bunch of guards to convey the message they had won and narrate the other minute details which could obviously not be communicated on paper.

After Zayn's departure, Louis headed to his tent where he was getting dressed to meet the twins for dinner to execute his plan on their extermination while dinner proceeded in the camps. 

Dressing up, he put on dark gray robes and moved to his chest where his belongings were kept. Interestingly, Harry's perfume and his own scent on the dark blue robes had lingered on the box of essentials for an extensive time period which pleased Louis to no measure. His scent calmed him and he had tried his best to keep bits and pieces of the smell on him. 

While he was finding solace in the absent Alpha's smell another unwanted presence invaded his tent. Kane. His senses told him that. Shutting his chest of clothes, he strolled to the mirror to see himself and normalise his stance when he entered.

"Alpha Kane, what a pleasant surprise," he mumbled, evidently disinterested.

The sturdy man sauntered to him and wrapped his arms Louis' waist, "May I know what exactly are you trying to do?!" He demanded, as he struggled against his grip.

"You're very pretty for a beta." He whispered into his ears. "Not to mention the rumors of Styles' personal whore who is apparently not only beta but also a man."

Pushing him away with all the force his body could muster but Kane shoved him back into his arms. Kissing his neck forcefully, he began to inhale his scent, bringing a violent reaction from the _beta_. He immediately removed the dagger concealed in his sleeves and plunged it ruthlessly into his side a few times, locking his head with the aid of his arm and plunging it into the floor, knocking him unconscious.

Grabbing the ropes, he generally kept under his sleeping arrangements, he gagged the man after tying him up.  
"Now stay like this until I finish your brother off, asshole." Louis spat rolling his eyes and ordering men, particularly Alpha soldiers to guard the tent and restrain him if any discomfort occurs. 

Before walking over to Abel's tent, he had retrieved two goblets and a bottle of fine wine from his belongings.

Greeting Abel, as soon as he reached the tent,he was warmly invited into the place for dinner which would shortly be served while the twin asked if he had seen his sibling, Louis innocently replied in negation.

"Until Alpha Kane arrives we can entertain ourselves with this fine wine from Reginae here," the _beta_ smiled and offered the man the goblet. 

Abel's blue eyes were screaming with skepticism,"Why don't you have a sip first Tomlinson?" 

Shaking his head comically at the unconvinced nature of the older Alpha, he chuckled, "I really don't know why people of Qair are so distrustful." With that he took a sip from his goblet and shrugged. "Fair enough?"

Abel conceded and took a sip from his own goblet to which Louis placed his chin on his palm and looked amusedly at him. "You know?" He mused looking with intrigue at the alpha. 

"I was from Qair," He confessed,"born and raised here until I was probably fourteen."

"Really?" Abel asked genuinely fascinated. 

"Yeah."

"Why'd you leave?" He questioned.

"My parents were assassinated, you see," he explained with his hands gesturing automatically, "and a group of five Omegas left alone in Qair was a bad idea so I ran away with my siblings." 

"Who were your parents?"

"Minister Mark Tomlinson, do you remember him?"

Narrowing his eyebrows as though the name triggered memories, he stayed still for a while, "Yes, he was murdered and his family disappeared." He acknowledged, nodding his head in remembrance and then turned to Louis, "but he had a first born Omega son."

"Yes, he did." Louis agreed smirking.

"You're an Omega?!" The prince asked with his eyes widening in surprise. 

"Yeah." Louis replied truthfully, mirth playing in his eyes. "Not many people know, not even the Emperor.

"And why are you telling me this?!" Unsure of Louis' motives, the man enquired.

"Because you wouldn't tell anybody." He answered simply. 

To this Abel rose his eyes and begun to laugh hysterically, "You really think I wouldn't use this against you?!" And continued to laugh. "Are you sure you're from Qair?" 

"Definitely." Louis reassured with a sinister grin descending on his lips like venom.

"And what is the reason for your confidence?"

"Dead men tell no tales, Abel." He explained. 

"What do you-" with that Abel choked blood and white liquid on the table. 

"The poison wasn't in the wine, it was in the glass," he smirked looking satisfiability at the man who had stumbled off the chair to choke out morr blood. "Oh yeah and I got the poison from the belladonna from your royal gardens," he cackled and knelt beside the struggling man and removed a small knife swiping against his wrists and slashing his throat, "just in case you don't die with the belladonna," he smiled sadistically at the man and rose to leave the dying man alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was extremely short in comparison to the others but it had to be done. I had to show Louis as a badass person who can kick ass, it was needed. 
> 
> Also,this chapter leaving its importance aside acts as a major filler to the next chapter where a lot of plot development awaits, also the next chapter will arrive sooner than anticipated. 
> 
> And I still need help for writing smut, please if any of you could help me out.


	5. Revelation

On reaching the Mischelin borders, nightfall had already descended on them, painting the once vermillion sky with the deepest blue to have existed. Splashing drops of celestial bodies over the canvas sky, it almost looked majestic. The crescent phase of the moon ruminated the remaining glory to the blanket which oversaw the affairs of the mortal world.

When they did arrive into the shimmering gold walls of the marble-laden courtroom, a brief announcement with a promise of a celebration which would certainly take place the following day in the palace was given. After which Louis filled up the details of the war to the Emperor and had consequently handed over Kane to Liam, elucidating his behaviour towards Zayn.

"I thought it would be appropriate to bring him here and let Zayn decide his punishment." Louis addressed. "He violated the consent of an Omega and had the audacity to pry on a mated man."

This, by far didn't have any positive effect on Liam who was enraged by the facts presented before him.

The punishment, whose details were still undecided was to occur the following day causing the others to disband for the night which remained.

Without wasting another minute, Louis retired to his own room. He was tired and severely hurt and all he could care for was a few hours of sleep. After reaching his personal chambers, he quickly undressed himself till the torso, allowing the night air to crudely assault his body. There hadn't been any major casualties in the war, not to him at least. But when he had returned to his tent after poisoning Abel, Kane had interestingly freed himself and attacked him from the behind rendering a deep cut across the collarbone into his back. He had tied the wound with a piece of cloth to prevent any blood loss and ridden for two days to Mischelin along with the army. It was taxing at the best but nothing he really couldn't handle. Qair had given him wounds his entire life, this time was no different.

Sauntering to his carefully guarded wooden wardrobe, he hoped that the herbs he had stored hadn't withered off. 

Being an omega, initially, even he had been trained in the art of all domestic responsibilities like stitching, cooking, painting and basic healing. Healing, in particular, had latched onto Louis in his younger years at Qair. He had become quite a proficient scholar on medicines by the time he reached fifteen. Learning both from books and sneaking into the official courses conducted by learned healers, he knew a dozen of medicinal remedies and could identify about twenty-eight different varieties of poison just by the taste and scent. This abundance of knowledge was the reason as to why Louis was well versed and knew how to prepare his own suppressants with the herbs, he personally collected. His suppressants had been made exclusively for him by him and could ward off his heat to just an annual occurrence giving additional benefits of masking his Omega scent with that of a Beta.

Unlocking the wardrobe, he saw the herbs in the jar rotting away, as he removed the other glass boxes with pain relieving balms which had a dense growth of fungus. Drawing his eyebrows into an arch, he sighed at the wasted herbs and balms. Continuing to go through the other boxes which lay, finally he found a paste which was in a condition decent enough.

Sitting on the floor, he began to cut a piece of cloth with his dagger to clean his wound but as soon as the cloth made contact with his skin, his facial features winced. 

Cleaning the wound, as the moonlight cascaded around his skin making it scintillate, the wound was still fresh, tart red, almost looking like the slightest difference in pressure would rupture the little healing which was done, although he felt infinitely times better that the cloth didn't rub against his skin.

Continuing to tidy it up, he felt footsteps right behind him, meandering towards him. In the blink of an eye, he took the dagger laying on the side and held it to the intruder's neck while the man's hands draped themselves around his waist. "Sharp as ever." The Emperor idly commented while the moon reflected its light on the mirror, enabling him to see the man who he devoted his life to.

Ignoring the comment, Louis frowned with his eyebrows furrowing. "Why do you have the scent of someone's heat on you with Jacques' smell mixed with it?" He questioned.

Harry was oddly satisfied by the smaller boy's source of displeasure but piqued a bit by his forthright demand. Choosing to ignore his misbehaviour, "Apparently, Jacques is an omega and his heat began today," he explained removing the outer robes which shelled him, "he wanted to rope me into spending it with him."

"And?" He prodded.

"I refused, what did you expect me to do?" He questioned back, initiating Louis to lower his dagger and visibly relax at the response he gave.

Averting his gaze, he sat back on the floor to clean his wounds, the gesture was repeated by the King who took the cloth away from Louis' grasp, steering the brunet towards him, manoeuvring him to straddle his person.

Sliding the cloth, clearing the remnant blood which had dried up, Harry put the balm which made Louis layer his legs around the Alpha's torso. "It's hurting." He said, nuzzling against his neck, inhaling the faint scent of the Alpha which had been camouflaged due to the annoying Omega's scent.

Clutching onto his shirt due to the pain, Harry quickly discarded the cloth after it's work was done, letting the bruise dry before he applied anything on it. 

"I needed to tell you something," Harry said patting Louis' head affectionately which garnered a hum from the younger man.

"I'm proud of you," the Emperor whispered into his ear, surprising Louis at the abrupt appreciation, "you handled Khara better than any Alpha in my court."

"You think so?"

"I know so." He affirmed looking at the blues which held oceans. 

"Which is why I am going to let you ask for anything you wish which I could provide for."

Louis was taken back at the words, peering at the man innocently and repeated, "Anything?"

"Don't be conniving and ask me for anything sadistic." He warned with seriousness but Louis knew the intonation had mirth hidden in it.

Thinking for a moment, he turned to Harry, "Promise you won't hit me for what I want to ask?"

Twitching his eyebrows, he reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. 

"Why do you avoid Omegas? Why have you not taken an Omega as a mate?" 

This question caused a flash of lightning in Harry's eyes. Rage coursed over him was an understatement but managed to spit out, "I thought you'd ask for Jacques' head or Qair."

"And what would I do with Qair?" Louis responded back. "Though I don't mind if you are gifting Jacques' head to me, sounds very pleasing."

To this Harry's anger vanished and he let out a very amusing series of chuckles. It was always like that, the _Beta_ couldn't collect Harry's anger and surprisingly, he was almost never a subject to it, "You never fail to entertain me, Louis." And then calmed himself down, turning to him with a questioning brow, "Why wouldn't you want to become the viceroy of Khara?"

"Khara doesn't have you." He answered.

"Your ceaseless devotion astounds me," He replied immediately, kissing his forehead affectionately and added soon after, "forces me to search for your motives time and again."

"And did you find a reasonable explanation?" 

"I'm still travelling for answers." He grinned.

"Will I get my answer?" Louis squeaked while he laid his head on Harry's shoulder.

Inhaling a deep breath, wondering why he actually let the _Beta_ ask so many personal queries and get away with it, "My sister and mother both of them were Omegas."

"The predecessor of the throne, Royden Styles was my paternal uncle," he narrated, "I was born into a very," he looked for the word, "nice family."

"Loving." Louis provided.

"Nice," Harry insisted and protracted," my mother was the most gentle person in the entire world, raising my sister and me in a similar way."

"When I was fourteen years old, my father foolishly attempted to kill the King, he was murdered after that," He told Louis, playing with the man's feathery hair," due to which my family fled Mischelin only to be caught at the borders, they had raided the guest house we were staying in and I was the only person to get out, my sister and my mother were taken as prisoners."

Listening to Harry talk, Louis did not flinch or react to the story, permitting him to finish, "Due to which I had to return to the Royal Palace and when I went there, Louis, I saw them being raped. Being abused and beaten and I did nothing." 

"I couldn't save them, even though I tried repeatedly, I couldn't and that broke me," he croaked, clearly having difficulty with the narration of the incident, "Omegas are weak, Louis and that's a fact, a very bitter one but there is an additional truth to it and that is that the Alphas around them die to protect them, they are a liability not only to themselves but also to the people around them."

Louis pecked his cheek and embraced the man tighter, playing with his curls. "Your Highness," he addressed cupping his cheeks, "don't you think if your mother and sister hadn't gone through all of that, you wouldn't be here."

"It's a huge thing which makes a huge effect," Louis explained making sure he kept placing kisses on his neck and drawing patterns on his chest with his fingertips in an attempt to calm the man down, "if they didn't go through the things they did, you wouldn't have been forced to become the man you are and have the empire you do."

"And I hardly think you actually believe they are weak, Your Majesty," he said kissing his nose, "if you did, you wouldn't have passed laws to give them the freedom they have today, you believe they can be as good as anybody if groomed well."

"You're very sly," Harry said picking him up and kissing his hands and pulling him closer, "seducing me and putting forth your opinion but I could probably agree," he muttered and lowered himself on Louis who fell to the ground helping back up.

"It hurts." He groaned. "Could you please help me put that balm?"

"Of course." He affirmed and made Louis sit back on his lap, squirming under the cold paste which stung ridiculously. 

"Who did that?" He inquired taking a look at the deep cut.

"Kane." He muttered and continued to grimace under the contact with the balm. "Tied him up when he tried to do stuff and when I returned, he did this," Louis said, palpably disoriented. 

"He tried to do what stuff with you?" He asked with his eyes questioning even though Louis couldn't see it since he had buried his head into his neck. 

"Forcefully kissed me," Louis listed, "said he knew that Emperor Styles had a _Beta_ whore who he'd like to fuck."

This was qualified to make Harry see red, nobody called Louis that. Not behind him and certainly not before him. "I am going to kill that bastard!" He professed. 

"Your Highness," he said getting up from his grasp and pulling Harry up. "It's all right." He huffed, still feeling the sting on his back.

"Why didn't you tell me when you spoke about what happened to Zayn?!" He demanded, fuming with temper. 

"Because it's the truth." Louis muttered under his breath but it definitely reached Harry's ears, "What the fuck do you mean?" He asked with his violent hues staring at him vehemently with his hands placed on his waist.

"Your Highness," he repeated, "you're married to three women, you're a King and an Alpha, what would you call a person who the King would fuck? If it was any other person, I would call him a whore too." Louis explicated, it was a bitter concoction of truth which the green-eyed man often relished but not in this manner. It was definitely going to raise a storm but he wasn't afraid of Harry's wrath, he had seldom experienced it first hand but he wasn't scared of it, he welcomed it, he welcomed everything Harry could possibly deliver because he'd do anything and everything for the man. 

A sharp sting was thrown across his face which he patiently endured. "How dare you call yourself that?!" Harry's screams reached the roof, screeching his lungs off. "You aren't a blasted whore who spreads his legs for me! How could you even think of yourself like that?!" 

"If you really think of yourself like that, then I don't think you would have a problem if I'd share you with my peers." He spat which caused Louis' eyes to look at him, scandalized by the insinuation. "You have an issue with that when you imply that you're a whore."

Pushing him harshly towards the wall, Harry turned his back on him, "How could you imagine that I think of you in that light!? Just because I don't voice out my affections doesn't mean I don't have any!"

Going through a litany of curses, he was disrupted when Liam suddenly walked in on the two of them, "Your Highness, I know I am intruding but-" his gaze fell upon Louis who was standing in a stoic position behind him, the man was unmoving and his eyes stationed at the back of the Emperor with absolutely no movement.

"Louis?" He called out to him which snapped the Alpha King's attention.

Glancing at Louis, he saw the man's usually lovely blue, glaring aimlessly at him, frozen, prompting Liam to immediately run to him.

When he reached him, Liam was taken back at what he witnessed. "What has happened to him?!" Harry asked, relinquishing his anger and moving towards the _Beta_.

Leering at Harry, "He is dropping."

"I thought only Omegas dropped." Harry asked confused.

"Exactly. Only Omegas do!" Liam clarified. 

"Is he presenting now then?" Harry questioned picking him up and cradling the man.

"I can't smell his heat," Liam shook his head and then instructed, "Whatever you did tell him, Harry, pacify him and tell none of it is his fault." He ordered hurriedly, leaving, "I'm fetching Niall or Zayn." 

When Liam returned, both the omegas were with him with worry painted on their face, Zayn kneeled beside Harry, looking into Louis' empty eyes.

"Harry, call out to him, gently and slowly," Zayn directed, "tell him how good he has been and how well he has served in the war." And added gently, "Rub his back, kiss his neck and be as tender as possible."

While Harry listened to Zayn's directions, Niall snooped around Louis' room, "he never lets me touch anything," he whispered to Liam who glared at Niall for the intrusion.

Going through his wardrobe which surprisingly had only herbs and balms and potions, Niall's attention diverted to the other wardrobe, opening with the key which was so casually hanging on the previous wooden cupboard. On opening the wardrobe, a rush of heavy perfumes tingled their noses. 

Liam stood behind Niall, curious on the so very private, recently discovered, Omega. He noticed something behind the well-kept clothes, "Knew he had a thing for Harry," he grinned removing the charcoal sketched papers, having Harry sprayed all over the white parchment.

"It's well done," Liam appreciated with a lopsided smile noticing a silk shirt had entangled itself on his shoe, bending down to remove the shirt making most of the neatly stacked clothes tumble accompanied with crashing glass which brought Zayn and Harry's attention to the duo too. 

Beneath the clothes were numerous glasses laid laterally, retrieving a jar, Niall opened it to smell it which causes his face to drop and silently hand the glass to Liam who smelt it with his eyes widening and turning towards the Emperor in reflex who's attention was still fixed on the Commander in Chief. 

"Suppressants." He answered even though no question was asked. "Very very strong suppressants."

Harry's eyebrows twitched, he genuinely hoped his temper wouldn't flare enough to kill Louis, as soon as he saw daylights tomorrow.

* * *

Louis' eyes fluttered open to see the white dome-like the ceiling, it had been painted with simple gold flowers throughout with similar tapestry, overlooking the calm gardens of the palace.

He noticed the sun was already out, in fact, it was blazing through the little space in between the curtains. Straightening himself, he groaned at the piercing pain in his back. 

"Oh God!" He cursed and got up to take a bath when the realisation finally struck him, he was supposed to rouse Harry now that he is back.

Quickly, splashing water on his face, Louis moved towards the King's chambers, momentarily assuring he was decent. 

No sooner did he approach the lavish room of the Emperor, he stepped out of his bath wrapped in a towel with Elisa following him.

"Louis," He breathed noticing the man, "thought you were sick."

"Just a cut, Your Highness," he shrugged, "nothing I can't handle."

"Since you handle abuse from yours truly," Elisa spat out with venom filled in the words, "a cut is much less painful, don't you think, 'Lou'?"

Harry didn't hesitate to swat her face immediately, "Get out."

"I was in your place once," she snarled at him, "someone else will take your place one day, nobody cares for the likes of us," adding onto the statement, "you'll always be his dirty little secret, a Beta who always wished to be his Omega."

This caused Harry to hold her by her arm and drag her out of his chambers after he gave her a distinct warning which he couldn't catch onto. 

Returning to his pale painted rooms, Harry looked at him, "If you don't mind, could you," he implied at his skin which was dripping wet having a towel wrapped around his torso. 

Jumping in to help the Emperor, he was gently patting his skin with absolute care and affection. "Louis?"

"Hmm?"

"Remember before you left to Khara, you said there was something you wished to tell me."

Louis stopped for a minute to think and recollected the memory, diverting his gaze back upon the Emperor, "That." He said thoughtfully.  


"I do need to tell you something." He verified. 

"Do go on." Harry permitted, putting on his deep red overcoat.

He hesitated for a moment, turning back at the curly haired man, "I don't know how to place it before you."

"Try." He addressed.

"Do you mind if I tell you in some time?" Louis asked, his fingers were fumbling and sloppy, distinctly telling that he was nervous. "I'm really tired today."

At this statement, Harry's eyes glinted, like he was aware of something which hadn't been said, "Of course, Louis."

"Will you be able to come to court today?" He asked immediately. 

"Yes," He affirmed removing the perfume from his wardrobe, "but I may be delayed by forty minutes, would you mind, Your Highness?" 

"No, I wouldn't have an issue but I would ask you to hurry as soon as possible because there are a few things I need your opinion on."

"Anything you can't tell me here?" He asked spraying the perfume over him. 

"I suppose I could," Harry said taking a seat on the table where he generally had breakfast. Sitting down, he held a hand out to the _Beta_ , "Come, have breakfast with me."

"Umm," with doubt clouding over his face, something wasn't right. On making an attempt to recall yesterday's events, he did not recall anything, all his memories were muddled up and as though, Harry read through his thoughts, "Come," he insisted, pulling the man beside him and handing over a white glass plate to him. "You fainted yesterday, Louis. I was screaming at you and you fainted."

"Oh, that's why I don't remember anything." He realized. 

He nodded his head in adherence and served breakfast to Louis, "Since you've been gone, the public is in unrest," he enlightened him, "they want me to a mate an Omega to show that I actually support the Omega rights and not just claim to do so."

Louis visibly stiffened at the information, he wasn't pleased by it at all, "I want your opinion on it, the unease of the public is increasing steadily and slowly, I've avoided this matter until you return because I need your opinion on this."

Louis' took a deep breath and let rationale return to him, he was a beta who was nothing more than the King's consort, not an omega who was irrevocably in love with him. "I think you should take an omega, Your Highness."

"To please the public?"

"No," he said looking at the man, "you're an Alpha, Your Highness and regardless of everything, you need an Omega to love and cherish, to fit in with you, love you and understand you immeasurably."

"Sounds a lot like you, Louis," he commented casually and moved on, disregarding the still shock on his face, "tell me, do you believe in old magic?"

Louis shook his head, snapping his attention back, "Soulbond?"

"Yea, that." He pointed out. "Do you believe in it? That mates can identify each other when they see one another, a bond which goes deeper than blood?"

Louis really did not know how to respond to this question. Of course, he knew it existed. Deliberately ignoring the fact that your mate is the King of Cynthia and forsaking the soul bond was not very convenient. He knew it was Harry but his lambasting attitude towards Omegas scared him. He couldn't risk what they had for what could be. 

"Zayn claimed that he knew that Liam was his mate." Louis told him. "Omegas always know if the particular alpha is their mate."

"Interesting," Harry mused. 

"What if none of them feel I'm their mate but they would still insist on it since I'm the Emperor." Harry questioned. 

"I don't know, Your Highness."

"Wouldn't it be injustice to my mate?"

Louis felt an overwhelming urge to kiss Harry at the statement, "I suppose, Your Highness."

"Wouldn't you be affected by this?" Harry questioned looking into his blue gaze which was breaking under the questions asked, "Would you be fine if I take another person who could definitely ruin all the affections I hold for you?"

"Your wives will have a problem, Your Highness." Louis said ignoring his gaze which was making his soul burn at the intensity. "An Alpha-Omega bond supercedes best of any of the marriages in the world."

"Will you, Louis!?" He growled. "I don't give a shit about my wives!" Startled at the sudden growl, Louis dropped his fork, seeping through his skin making him whimper lowly in submission. 

"I asked you something, Louis." He reminded with his voice emanating strictness.

Curling his fingers, he kept his line of sight on his hardly filled plate, suppressing his tears which threatened to fall. 

"Would you mind if I would take Jacques as my mate then?" 

Louis' eyes flashed at Harry with indignation, appalled by the suggestion, "He is not your mate!" 

"Which is why I am asking this of you." Harry cleared. "I want to know your opinion."

"What does it matter about how I feel?!" Louis asked him, going over the same line of thought again, "You have to fulfil your duties." He added raising from his seat to leave. 

"Louis!" With that, the alpha command resonated in the room. "I asked you something and I expect an answer!"

He couldn't move, the Alpha command didn't let him move, it bound him. Effectively. Initiating a breakdown of his stoned Beta walls which let the Omega in him shin down. With tears steadily filling up his eyes. 

Harry sauntered to him and steered him harshly, picking his chin up to make him meet his green gaze. "It's a command! You have to tell me what you think about this!"

"I don't want you to do it." He muffled and suddenly Harry took him off the ground, gathering him in his arms quickly and let him bury his tear stricken face on his neck, "Take any number of Beta wives you want, I don't want an Omega with you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't share!" Louis reasoned and in a low voiced whisper said, "I don't want to share."

"But it's your decision, I can't stop you," he continued having to control his tears, "if you have to do it, then do it. It's your duty as an Emperor and I can't intervene in that."

"Our relationship will never be the same after you mate an Omega." He said, shedding light on the fact. "In fact, there won't be a relationship."

Pressing his lips on top of Louis', he slipped his tongue into his mouth, as quickly as possible and felt him visibly relax and possibly melt into his arms, the kiss gently coursed into the younger man, it was relaxing at the best and the Alpha was positive it made him feel much better, "Louis, I really think you should get some more rest today." He said mowing his fingers through the man's hair. "I'll decide on what can be done in reference to this issue." 

"Are you sure?" He mellowed, melting into the Alpha's embrace. 

"Yes, I am." He attested and picked the Omega up to place him on his bed, shortly adjoining, "Stay here, I'll leave my guards with you."

Harry put his blanket over the boy and kissed his forehead, "I'll be going."

Humming to the voice, it didn't take Louis long to fall back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a huge chapter, there won't be an update for maybe ten days or more until I'm done writing this entire story. I just have one or two chapters until it's done and then I can put up a proper schedule for updating, instead of randomly putting up chapters.


	6. Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to tell my thanks to all you lovely reviewers out there who keep me going with my writing and jubilate me with your kind words.
> 
> I would also send this chapter out to a certain person who goes by the name Teal, as he/she/they reviewed. Teal, you are the reason I've added so much to this chapter, this particular chapter hardly had any revelation but your comment triggered me to write more and add on to this piece. The entire chapter goes out to you. Thank you.

When Harry had dismissed his court for the lunch hour, he turned to Liam and asked him to walk with him to his chambers. He had announced that his imminent decision would be told as soon as the evening sun is out of sight in reference to his adherence or aversion to choosing an Omega mate. 

While they sauntered through the scintillating palace of Mischelin, Harry stilled near one of the so many extended balconies carved in the intricacy of the architecture and sat on the stone benches which gentled them with the breeze.

"I wanted to ask you something Liam," he revealed to him, as they strolled through the vibrant hallways. 

"Do ask, Your Highness."

"As a friend."

"Ask away, Harry." He amended which made a grin surface on the fellow Alpha's lips.

"How does an Alpha-Omega bond work?" He questioned and subsequently said, "Not the basics of protecting each other and things we are taught by tutors. How deep does it run?"

"Harry, firstly," he started, "remember one thing, the Alpha doesn't choose the Omega, the Omega chooses the Alpha. The Omega knows before the Alpha." He reminded him and continued to educate the Emperor on the subject at hand, "Once the bond is made, if your affections to one another are deep enough, you'll be able to feel each other's emotions through it. It's something inexplicable." 

"As an Alpha, we are supposed to cherish and love them, I'm not worried about that particular detail at all," he admonished, "what I am certainly worried about is your anger and your so very favourite hobby of pushing away everyone you love."

"Haz, Louis is the perfect Omega for you. He is capable, intelligent, well versed in battle strategy and every other attribute you could want but he has a limitation too." Liam revealed and built upon it. "Could you just imagine what Louis had to go through to ensure that his gender wouldn't be revealed at all?!"

"The type of Alphas he has had to face in the past to literally kill his instincts of nurturing?" He trailed on, "Omegas can't kill Harry, they find it exceptionally hard to do so because they are life givers. A few of them can suppress the guilt they feel in the aftermath like Niall but not many." Liam poured his knowledge, as they passed through the twisted staircase with every soldier stationed to protect them, moving out of their way in respect. "I really think Louis trained himself to grow immune and that's harmful."

"Don't become the Alpha who forced him to do this, Harry." Liam said placing his hand on his shoulder. "He'll do anything for you, can't you let your walls down while you're dealing with him?

"And," he suddenly inserted, "the court won't be pleased with your decision with Louis, the public might be enthralled but not the courtiers."

"I am aware of that factor," Harry finally said something, "but I can't consider anybody my omega except for him."

"I think I realised that when you changed the Capitol from Demis to Mischelin for him," Liam smiled, halting at the balcony, inhaling the memories of regret and revelation. 

_Moonlight rolled in through the windows while the stars peered shyly at the barely covered bodies of the Alpha and his lover clung to each other as though, they'd be separated any minute. Their brush of passion had receded leaving only the remnants of light touches and caressing of skin while their heartbeats synced with one another, as they gently breathed each other's presences with all the might they had. Moving closer to the Alpha's warmth, Louis placed his head on his chest, draping his arms around his torso, making Harry chuckle at the sudden display of tenacity. "Missed me too much?"_

_"You have no idea." He said, kissing his fingers. Four years since Louis had met the man who's embrace, he basked himself in and two weeks since he had been cured of the terrible attack on his person by one particular assassin who was killed after extracting information, courtesy, Louis Tomlinson._

_"I wanted to tell you something," Louis began while he traced gentle patterns on Harry's naked chest._

_"Go on." Harry permitted, raking his fingertips on his Beta's scalp._

_"I love you." Louis put it out in the open an quickly got up to see the Emperor's face. "And I want you to listen to me before you tell me anything."_

_Harry controlled the emotions which were threatening to melt into his face but he nodded his head and listened to the man's face which hovered above his, although his attention was focussed on those flushed pink lips which were not very a few minutes ago eliciting pleasure from his cock, "I don't want you to change your priorities because of my declaration. Nothing has changed between us, you're still married and I'm still a confidante nothing more than who you sleep with."_

_"I don't expect anything in return. We go about our lives as we did before, it's just that, I wanted you to know." He put it out, gently playing with his curls, "Don't do anything about it but I want you to know that I'd do anything and everything in my power for you, yeah?"_

_"All right." He nodded and manoeuvred him back into his arms where Louis snuggled in and laid down, allowing the waters of slumber to drown him._

_"How do you expect me not to do anything about it?" He whispered in disappointment, "I am sorry Lou. I really am, I'm sorry I have to keep you like a forbidden secret, forgive me for it."_

_"I swear to god, Louis, if you were an Omega, you would be my mate, standing right beside me with a crown on top of your head." The Emperor affirmed and pecked the Beta's forehead, pulling the asleep man closer to his person while the stars laughed at their naivete.  
_

* * *

__

_It had been four months since that straightforward declaration which Louis had rammed callously into his face and also four months since he had disappeared without a trace and the fact Harry was livid every moment, he was away from Louis rose quite a few eyebrows from his most trusted men._

_There was no note. No informant. Nobody who had any information about Louis who had suddenly after announcing his love for the Emperor had vanished into thin air. While his evanescence had been knowing only to a few selected people of his inner circle like Niall, Liam, Zayn and Nick but search parties had been thrown everywhere to get Louis back, as soon as possible._

_"I still don't understand why he did it." Harry repeated to Niall who was joining him for dinner. "Everything was fine, he was fine, wasn't he?"_

_"I know, Harry," Niall nodded, taking a bite from his plate, "he never mentioned anything, not even during training."_

_It wasn't an unknown fact to anybody in the palace that Niall was Omega Royalty in the guise of a Beta and was taking vigorous training despite the objections of many Alphas including his cousin Liam Payne under Beta Commander Louis Tomlinson. Everyone knew the immense dislike Liam held towards Louis and the knowledge that his own cousin chose an outsider over him, displeased him to great extents which also instigated a violent fight in the hallway once, where the Alpha was forcing Louis to submit to him until the Beta pinned him to the floor and the almost choked the Commander in Chief threatening him to apologize when the two were finally pulled away by Harry._

_Luckily there was hardly anyone to witness it and Niall had found the Emperor quick enough. When they did pull away, Louis walked out spitting out venom-laced words which went along the lines, "This is why Zayn stepped down from the Royal governing and army because you didn't have the fucking ego to deal with an Omega excelling better than you which he obviously would," Louis said with his words unwavering and stuttering not even by an inch, "so he suffocated himself to let you breathe."_

_Liam was appalled by the direct impertinence and Zayn widened his eyes at the implications but the said incident had taken place six months ago and to have it related to Louis' disappearance was foolishness._

_"Harry, I want him back here," Niall placed before the Emperor who just stared at him and let out another sigh of desperation. "You're not the only one, Niall."_

_"Did he ever mention any particular place, he'd like to go if he wasn't here?" Niall asked, "Try remembering."_

_Hardly did Harry formulate an answer when Zayn brought in his bonded mate inside the Chambers without announcing himself and made Liam stand in front of the Emperor to which the curly haired man rose an eyebrow, "What happened, did you find him?"_

_"Well, wouldn't you like to know?" Zayn asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm and his eyes stagnant on Liam, "Will you do it or should I?"_

_If Liam needed to confess something, it certainly didn't look like it._

_"Fine then!" Zayn snapped and shifted his gaze to the Emperor, "Louis left because of him."_

_This one statement whipped every cell's attention which was present in the Emperor to focus it on Zayn, as he and Niall together drew a shocked, "What?!"_

_"When you were sick with the arrows, your health was unstable. Most of the healers were sure you'd live but nobody knew if you'd get out of it unscathed, so," Zayn elucidated with his eyebrows drawn in, staring daggers at his mate, "Louis, it seems is a very good healer and nobody was letting him treat you so he went to my Alpha and asked him to let him treat you and-"_

_"-in exchange of that you asked him to leave?" Niall completed, surprised at the explanation to which Zayn nodded but the blonde turned to his cousin with tears in his eyes, "Why?"_

_"Because of so many things! He acts like he owns the place just because you shower him a little bit of attention! He doesn't even have a designation! He's not even an Alpha to have that sort of pride!" Liam threw in reason after reason. "He can't keep his mouth shut and had the audacity to train Niall even though-"_

_"-STOP!" Niall screamed with tears draining down his eyes. "You're just insecure! He isn't a threat to your position! If he was, trust me, Liam, you would've been replaced long back." Liam was taken back, the man before him wasn't just his cousin but had been a confidant for years and him throwing in an accusation of this manner, not only hurt him but immensely upset him._

_"And just saying it's because the two of you weren't enthusiastic enough to train me, I approached him," he pointed towards Harry and Liam._

_"Do you have any idea where he left to at least?!" Niall asked the sturdy Commander._

_"He didn't say." Liam muttered rolling his eyes. "Said you'll find him if you really need him."_

_"Who's the you?" Niall asked._

_"Harry."_

_On listening to the statement given by Louis, Niall turned to the Alpha, "Could it be Diety?"_

_"The search party from Diety has returned, they said they found nothing," Harry responded but shook his head, "but I know where he is and I'll leave by dawn to fetch him."_

_"Harry, what is your judgement on him?" Zayn asked, looking at his Alpha in reference._

_"I don't have any," Harry shrugged with his voice growing hoarse, staring down at his friend, "you pass judgement if there's damage done to possessions or your person, you don't pass one if you're hurt emotionally."_

_"My anger has flashes, Liam but pain? That stays, deep-rooted." He responded but the Alpha Commander looked confused and looked at his superior, incredulously, "Harry, he is just a random Beta, you can get another one to sleep around with!"_

_"You said that once, I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear you but the next time you even imply that, Liam, I will not hesitate to cut you in half."_

_Widening his eyes at the first real threat, Liam received in his life from the same friend who had taken beatings for him and who he had helped to conquer the throne of Imperium was warring him, "What is wrong with you!? I am your friend! He is just a random outsider who you know from the past few years."_

_"But still you could not see anything beyond what I show, right?" He asked, now even Zayn had to agree that the Emperor was growing cryptic. "Just because I appear heartless doesn't mean I am."_

_Zayn's eyes widened in realisation at what was being instigated and looked frantically at Niall who mirrored the same expression. Hardly did the black-haired Omega begin to say anything, Harry requested, "And I'd ask the three of you to please leave."_

_No sooner did they step outside than Liam questioned, "What did Harry mean by that?"_

_"It meant that you fucked up, bad." Zayn replied with his lips thinning.  
_

* * *

__

_The next day morning, Harry was ready before the rays of the sun even caressed the raven sky. He had given Nick the reigns of the kingdom until he returned to which the man responded, "I hate him to the depths of my soul but please drag him back, there is nobody I can harass." To which the Emperor let out a dry chuckle and nodded his head in adherence but when he did leave at dawn, Niall and Zayn and surprisingly Liam accompanied him. Pressing that they wouldn't leave until the King let them travel with him which he reluctantly agreed to and the four of them had embarked a journey to the place where Louis was supposedly going to be found._

_On reaching Levine which was four days away from Demis, the troop had stationed themselves in a decent enough guest house instead of camping in the woods amongst the company of unwelcoming mosquitoes and the fear of rogue Alphas which forced the four to keep guard by taking turns, depriving them of the sleep which they leisurely took advantage of in the walls of the Demis palace.  
_

_Chaasht was the most quaint town Harry had the chance of stepping into. It was flanked with trees, breathing fresh air down on the inhabitants with river Aryan continuing to merge with river Carmine from Khara since the town was technically in the province of Khara, a little over the border and continued to flow as River Zephyr into the wild. The road had been long and the route had been confusing but Harry had successfully managed to discover the camouflaged town amidst the lap of nature and her wonders._

_Traversing further into the deeply knitted town, Harry's emerald eyes were already searching quickly for the blue hues which painted the sky and were confined to the orbs of a certain caramel haired Beta when screams were heard from the other side of the town._

_Looking at one another in confusion, they raced their horses towards the source to see rogue Alphas running around, almost seven of them. From the looks of their horses, it seemed as if they were just passing through but the town had the tragedy of falling on their path._

_Before they got into sight, Harry halted his horse and shoved them behind a house, "I'll go. You stay with them." He ordered Liam._

_"What do you mean you'll go!? They are rogue for a reason, Harry!" Liam argued. "You stay here, I'll go, you're the Emperor."_

_"Excuse you both! Both of us aren't staying here!" Zayn snapped and told immediately, "We both are coming with you!"_

_"Zayn, it's not your call!" Harry scowled back._

_"This reminds me of the time when we had to confess to my dad that we broke his vase and we were arguing. "Niall declared, disregarding the gravity of the situation._

_"Lovely flashback but this isn't the time, Niall!" Liam grinned but by the time he even turned, Harry was looking to leave but was caught back by Zayn. "We'll all go together!"_

_"You both are Omegas." Harry scowled in disapproval._

_"Bad for you, I can kick your ass too!" Zayn retorted. By the time they turned their ministrations back upon the rogue Alphas, the screams had suddenly receded and were replaced by threats embedded in Alpha voices. The winds filled up with gallops of a horse which were swiftly pacing in a different direction. On peeking, the four men saw another being on the animal, clad in jet black attire, the only thing visible was his bright blue eyes but tied to his torso was a rope and tied to a rope was a net and in that net were, Alphas?_

_Running to find his horse, Harry instantly mounted the beast and chased the black horse which suddenly was out of sight. Suddenly and very very briskly. Searching through the forests, he even attempted to follow the screams but was lost in the middle of the thick growth of trees. Finally deciding to return to the town, he saw his friends on their own horses waiting for him for his return._

_"Did you find him?" Niall asked._

_Harry shook his head in negation, "I didn't, I lost track."_

_"Was it him though?" Zayn questioned._

_"Unquestionably." Harry agreed._

_"Maybe we should just ask around, someone will know." Liam suggested to which Harry agreed to and got down his horse to look around._

_After an hour worth of search, the four exhausted men took haven in a nearby stall to push away their hunger for some time while they continued to discuss the possibilities of the Beta's location._

_"I wish we just find Louis here." Zayn sighed to which he noticed a tiny child no more than five years old approaching them._

_"You are searching for Lou?" The boy questioned._

_Grasping everyone's attention, the four stared at the big blue eyes drenching in innocence, "Yea, do you know him?" Niall asked._

_"Maybe." He muttered with a grin._

_"Can you take us to him?" Harry questioned._

_"Now that's the question, isn't it?" He smirked. The statement which was so callously tossed around brought back a wave of memories to the curly haired Emperor._

_Holding the boy's arms, Harry turned his own eyes to him, "Can you please take us to him?"_

_"I can but I want something in return." He negotiated to which Harry quirked an eyebrow, "What?"_

_"The sweets from the bakery there, get me one of each kind, I'll take you to him."_

_"Yea, that can be arranged."_

_"Arranged now." The boy pressed to which he clicked his tongue in annoyance, gesturing Niall to fetch the said items._

_No sooner did he get the asked items, the boy had the audacity to check if all of the sweets were present, "I didn't mean to offend but Lou always says to double check, the last time he didn't, he fell in love and love is very dangerous!" The boy declared and waved them to follow him._

_"This guy definitely knows him," Liam certain with a chuckle, amused at his theatrics which the others joined in._

_"So what is your name?" Niall questioned, attempting to strike a conversation with their little guide._

_"Edward, as in Emperor Harry Styles' middle name!" The boy proclaimed proudly. "Do any of you know him?! The Emperor?!" And before either of them mouthed an answer, the boy replied, "Obviously not! He doesn't speak to strangers like any of you."_

_Harry stifled a smile while Zayn and Niall bit their lips to prevent bursting out into laughter, "And who told you about this Emperor?"_

_"Lou did, of course!"_

_"Did your Lou work for the Emperor?"_

_"He didn't tell me that when I asked said it is condifential."_

_"Confidential," the four of them supplied immediately._

_"Yea, the same thing!" He argued back._

_"What else has Lou told you about?" Liam prompted._

_"That this Emperor may rule Cynthia, may, he ain't sure because he has the relicence." The boy mispronounced again._

_"Resilience."_

_"Same thing!"_

_"I want to be like him too!" The boy told the four._

_"Like whom?" Zayn queried._

_"Like the Emperor, I want to rule Cynthia too!"_

_"For a tiny little kid like you, you sure have huge dreams." Niall commented. "What's your gender?"_

_"I am a proud Omega!"_

_"And you want to become King?" Harry mused, "Aren't you a brave boy?"_

_"Dreams don't have a gender," the boy responded, as he pointed towards the house made of stones where the horse the Alpha was sure he chased resided. "And Mister whatever your name," he pointed to Harry, "Alphas may run things around but Omegas braid destinies."_

_"Definitely," Harry agreed, smiling at the statement given when a familiar voice embraced his ears._

_"Edward! I hope you haven't created new havoc with my horse if you have, I swear-" with that, the doors opened to let Louis Tomlinson walkthrough._

_No sooner did he walk out of his house, Louis' face grew pale on the sight which greeted him, turning towards the red-haired boy, "Edward, I would suggest for you to go back home because the sun is almost set."_

_"Sure thing, Lou!" The boy readily agreed and skipped back home._

_"Why are you here?" He asked, looking clearly unimpressed by their presences._

_"To take you back home." Niall answered._

_"And where is this home?"_

_"Demis."_

_"Yea, right." Louis rolled his eyes and moved back inside to the house, "Come on in, there isn't a guest house in Chaasht or anywhere around unless the four of you want to camp outside amidst the mosquitoes."_

_When the four of the soldiers entered the house, the smell of fresh rosewood mixed with raw pine assaulted their noses. As they traversed through the sitting space which consisted of few wooden chairs, a table and a divan draped in chocolate brown sheets. The table had three lumps of herbs and a few earthen pots.  
_

__

__

_"Louis, are these poisonous?" Zayn asked pointing at the lumps._

_"Yes, they are."_

_"Why so many of them?"_

_"I'm searching for an antidote against those herbs." Louis responded and asked them to sit down which they did._

_"Any of you fancy tea?"_

_"Yes!" The four of them replied immediately which caused a chuckle to vibrate from his lips._

_After serving tea and biscuits to go with, Louis took a seat on the discarded chair while the four of them engaged thoroughly with their tea and biscuits, Louis cleared his throat, "Why are you here?"_

_"We told you already, Louis," Zayn told him, "to take you back to Demis."_

_"I'm not returning." Louis voiced out._

_"Why!?" Niall questioned. "Louis! You can't just leave us!"_

_"Since the four of you are here, you are aware of my agreement with him," he pointed with poison accumulating in his eyes, at Liam, "I gave him my word, I'm not backing down."_

_"Oh please, Louis!" Harry mocked, "you're the last person to stick to your word."_

_"This is different." Louis muttered, averting his gaze from Harry's scrutinising one. "I'm not coming, that's all there is to it."_

_"You can break it, Louis! Nobody will hold this against you!" Zayn assured him, placing his hand on the man's shoulder._

_"I'm not breaking it." He repeated with seriousness etched in his voice. "The four of you can stay here for the night and hopefully leave by morning."_

_"We aren't leaving anywhere without you," Zayn established with the same seriousness radiating from his voice._

_"What was your promise to Liam?" Harry questioned._

_"Huh?"_

_"What did you and Liam agree to?" Harry pressed._

_"If I was allowed to supervise the medicines for your recovery and if you did recover, I was to leave Demis and never return."_

_"And if I didn't recover?" Harry threw at the Beta._

_"We didn't discuss that." Louis responded way too quickly for the statement to be true and disconnected his eyes, placing his line of sight at the empty teacup._

_"All right then," Harry stated, "Niall, you take Louis to Mischelin, Zayn, Liam and I will leave to Demis, I will shift the court and the capitol from Demis to Mischelin."_

_"What!?" The four voices chorused together, surprised at the sudden decision._

_"He doesn't want to come to Demis, I'm not leaving without him to any place." Harry shrugged with indifference and rose from his seat, "Is there a bathroom, I want to have a bath?"_

_"Your Majesty! You can't just change the capitol like that!" Louis reprimanded, clearly shaken by the sudden decision._

_"Since you are unwilling to come to Demis and I am still Emperor, I can command you to come to Mischelin and it will happen." Harry said the determination in his tone was riveting._

_"I'll set up your bath," Louis said, schooling a façade of insouciance and moved into the room. He was angry and Harry knew that all he could do now was wait until his temper receded.  
_

* * *

__

_After dinner when Louis was cleaning up, Liam of all people, joined in to help him out while the house grew into a dead silence. The hushed whispers were heard but nothing could actually be interpreted._

_While he removed the water from the well to give it to the horses, Liam picked the other bucket and began a conversation, "Are there a lot of rogue Alphas in the vicinity?"_

_"Kind of." Louis told him, removing the grass tied on the corner. "This town was actually burnt a few years back by rogues and they rebuilt it. As of now, this was the second attack, the last one was a few weeks back."_

_"What happened to the rogues today?"_

_"And why are you asking me that?"_

_"You were the one who dragged them into the forest, right?"_

_"I have no idea what you're talking about." Louis ignored, feigning confusion but as the Alpha continued to be uncharacteristically kind to him, he turned to the brunet with an eyebrow risen, "What do you want to prove, Liam?"_

_"See, I know we haven't ever been on good terms with each other but I want to attempt a fresh start with you, can we?" Liam attempted._

_"No." Louis replied bluntly._

_"Louis," Liam restarted, his whisky brown eyes looking lethargic with tiredness, "please, I know I shouldn't have asked that of you but I didn't know. I would've never asked you to do that."_

_"What did you not know that after knowing suddenly caused this change of heart?" Louis questioned, distinctly amused by the man's confession._

_"I was insecure that you'd take my position, I was unhappy with the fact you're a better warrior and a notch smarter than I am." Liam confessed, hoping to get onto the better side of the Beta which clearly did not garner any sort of reaction from the very sceptical man who stated at him with a blank expression._

_"I'll tell you one thing, I never cared for your position or anybody else's. I'm happy where I am."_

_"I realised that." Liam mumbled, ashamed. "So could we start over."_

_"No."_

_"Why?"_

_"Four years since I've known you, Liam. Four years and endless amount of bullshit you've thrown at me, not in good fucking humour and I didn't hold anything against you, I didn't find a reason to." Louis informed him with hurt raising in his voice like the steady waters of the tide. "You took away the one person, I cared for. If I had asked you to leave Zayn that way, would you?" The statement was enough to make Liam's face drain all the colour it had. "People always snatch away things from me before my eyes, I do not care for those but what you did, killed me, made me hate you, Liam and trust me nothing in the world can prompt me to, as you so eloquently term it, 'start over'."_

_With that, he moved back to the house, leaving a guilt stricken Liam to his thoughts underneath the abandoned starlight.  
_

* * *

__

_Niall was exhausted after the elaborately long journey but what Niall also was, sensitive which was the reason he awoke with the slightest sound in the household, regardless of the depth of his sleep._

_Noticing the figure quickly walk out, he could confirm it was Harry and that was why he followed the Alpha. As he kept his distance, Niall noticed that Harry had slid through the door to the backyard where Louis was sleeping. He had given up the two rooms to the Alpha and the mated pair and his divan to Niall and quietly volunteered to drag the spare cot outside for some peace and quiet in the already deadly silent house._

_Quietly rising from his place, he tiptoed through the house to find another figure hovering near the door. Zayn. Tapping his shoulder which startled the poor Omega, he looked at him with an unimpressed glare, mouthing, "You gave me a heart attack."_

_Niall smiled an apologetic smile and lined himself behind Zayn to see what was actually happening._

_Stepping into the cold night air, Harry approached where Louis was sleeping. Under the blanket of stars, amidst the cold wind of the night. Quietly sliding beside the man, he snaked his arms around him, kissing his hair and inhaling the sweet vanilla scent which was still his signature perfume. "Gods, I missed this, I missed you." He whispered incoherently. Louis automatically turned around and buried his head into his chest wrapping a leg around the Emperor's torso. "I missed you more."_

_"I have no doubt you did, little one." He assented and pecked Louis' forehead and they laid there for a while, draped in the comfort of one another's presence, silently pecking each other occasionally but just basking in the scents and skins of each other, as the separation finally came to an end._

_After a while, Harry gently pulled Louis' chin and dropped, "Come home."_

_"And where is this home, Your Highness?"_

_"Home is where the heart is."_

_"Last time I checked both of us were heartless," He noted looking through his long eyelashes._

_"Maybe because our hearts are given the ability to feel only when we are around one another, around everyone else we're just the same."_

_Louis' lips twisted into a dull, wistful smile, while he raised himself a little to peck Harry on his lips. "Do you mean all of this which is being voiced out?"_

_"Every single word."_

_"But when we return back, we act like it never happened?"_

_Harry's bright greens dimmed considerably with fog of dismay closing his facial features, "Louis, if I-"_

_"-No," he silenced him placing his thumb on his lips, "It's okay, it's expected of you and I can live with it."_

_"Louis, I can't possibly expect you to stay with me while I behave like I don't actually care."_

_"But you do and I know that and that's enough for me."_

_"Louis-"_

_"-love makes you do things, Your Majesty."_

_Pulling Louis closer to his person, he held the man delicately, spraying kisses on his forehead, "Why don't you want to return to Demis?"_

_"Your Highness," Louis began._

_"Harry," he corrected him and kissed the man's fingers, "at least when I don't have endless responsibilities on my shoulders and countless norms and labels governing me, I am just Harry."_

_Pecking his lips at what was said, Louis protracted, "I promised for your sake and I cannot think of anything happening to you because of me breaking it," he elucidated, looking up at him with his fingertips running alongside his jawline, "the other promises are different, I will not compromise on your safety even by an inch."_

_"Then I will have to rename Mischelin as Capitol." He told in response to Louis' reasoning, nipping on his earlobes._

_"That's not a small decision."_

_"If it can keep you with me, it is."_

_And with that all Zayn and Niall witnessed wasn't their friends but two lovers who weren't allowed to be together because of the laws which directed their worlds.  
_

* * *

__

_Two days later when the troop had successfully left Chaasht after Harry had agreed to change the capital to accommodate the blue-eyed brunet's resolve._

_It had been a teary goodbye between Edward and Louis also embarrassing. The boy threw quite a tantrum and rudely questioned the Beta, "Is it because you love him more than you love me?!" As he pointed out so rudely towards Harry._

_All the blood in Louis' body rushed to his cheeks, dyeing a bright red on his face, "Edward, no. I don't love anybody!"_

_"So you don't love me?" The broken tone of the boy painted guilt on Louis' face._

_"I do love you but I still have duties to the King."_

_"You're lying. You're leaving because you love Mister Alpha there."_

_"He totally does love Mister Alpha!" Niall unhelpfully supplied while the rest of them snickered at Louis' plight._

_"Oh shut up Niall, you aren't helping!" Louis admonished which caused the boy to run away immediately._

_When Louis returned which was quite a lot of time later, the boy was content and even though wasn't happy with the result, he seemed content in letting the older man go._

_"What did you tell him?" Liam questioned curiously._

_"I bartered something," Louis answered while the horses strolled through the jungles, "I gave him my archery set."_

_"You didn't give me an archery set!" Niall complained._

_"You didn't deserve it."_

_"And that tiny four year old did?!"_

_"I hope so." Louis muttered. "Hope he doesn't end up like every other Omega in Khara."_

_"Is Khara that intolerant?"_

_"You have no idea." Louis said shaking his head dismissively, "you'd prefer to be born as an animal than being born as a Beta or Omega in Khara."_

_"It doesn't matter if you're Royalty or a commoner most of the Betas and Omegas are severely ill-treated unless you are born under a really kind Alpha which is like under one per cent." Louis educated them._

_"That's terrible." Zayn vocalised._

_"You can say that again," Niall sided with him._

_"It is what it is." Louis agreed._

_"You know a lot about Khara, Louis, care to elaborate how?" Harry questioned with an edge to his voice._

_"No, I don't care to elaborate. I just do," Louis sassed and trailed on, "but I do know a lot on the interiors of Khara and its working which includes the administration and I could probably help you out there but I have a condition."_

_"Do tell me, Louis." Harry mused._

_"A new archery set consisting of two bows made of bamboo and Osage with the animal hide string from Mylene."_

_"Quite a descriptive request." Harry remarked quirking an eyebrow and quite a seductive smile._

_"I am giving you Khara."_

_"We'll see, love." Harry responded to which Niall choked on the water he was drinking at the endearment, accumulating everyone's gaze on him._

_"Don't stop on my account, you both can go back to eye-fucking each other." Niall permitted, making Harry give him the most deadly glare and the blonde thanked the Gods that looks couldn't kill because he would definitely, assuredly, certainly be dead otherwise.  
_

"That trip shook not only me but also Zayn and Niall." Liam confessed in honesty and continued to appraise the Emperor on the happenings, "I had no idea, you were this deeply involved with him."

"If you did, you wouldn't have done what you did." Zayn completed for him. 

Pivoting themselves towards the source, they noticed Zayn and Niall closing into space.

"Definitely." Liam concurred and then glanced at the Emperor, "Harry, I don't understand one thing, why did you pursue Queen Stephanie then? Everything was fine until we came to Mischelin even until the battle of Reaper's Meadow."

"Firstly, the Queen of Reginae was a naughty little bitch. I wanted her to satisfy my ego," he smirked and let out a laugh, "also because when I had tried to manipulate them into a peace treaty, she disrespected me to a very great extent. I didn't mention it to anybody which is why I grew obsessed with defeating Reginae but more than that I wanted to crush the Queen's pride. It was a question of my ego."

"But Harry you hurt Louis too much." Niall briefed him. 

"I know," he sighed, averting his line of vision towards the bustling city, painted in vibrant colours, "but it's also easier to push someone away than take a chance."

Instantly, the Emperor was yanked back and a harsh blow descended on his cheek, his eyes widened at the blatant disrespect but no sooner did he react, the Omega said, "Well that's what happens when you don't take a chance, people get hurt."

Harry coldly stared at Niall, diffident by the occurrence, rubbing his hand on his cheek, "I guess I deserved that." 

"Sure as hell you did." Zayn supplied, unhelpfully. 

"Disregarding everything," Liam diverted the course of the topic, "How did he conceal it for six years? Six years is not a bloody joke."

The question seemingly derailed all of their ministrations and gathered it.

"Exactly!" Niall exclaimed but reduced the volume of his voice but his facial expressions conveyed what he felt very vividly, "How on earth did he manage his heats, he was never absent from the court." 

"Not to mention his scent is nothing like an Omega's. How could he manage that so perfectly without a single inaccuracy?" Liam added. 

"Liam, I hardly think the question is how," Zayn's whiskey brown eyes, "The question is why."

And Harry couldn't agree more at the observation.


	7. Recitation

When Harry arrived at his enormous room, he noticed Louis was still asleep. In his room. The room he shared with nobody but himself. Even Elisa wasn't allowed to let her presence persist in the cream walls which adorned his colossal room. The pastel coloured room had elaborate windows which ran over the city on one side and the orchards of the palace on the other. Lovely maroon tapestry, the colour of the week, probably, accompanied with scintillating gold-plated mirrors all around the right corner of the room.

A wooden table and a bookcase with parchment paper with enough ink and quills. A royal divan towards the other corner alongside burgundy wooden sofas. 

Finally in the centre was his circular bed covered with deep red silk covers having a rich gold finish and a dusty yellow, laced canopy almost five feet above the bed gently falling upon the sides which held Louis in its cavern.

Before sauntering to the lovely man, he removed his overcoat and unbuttoned his shirt, freeing himself from the hold of and noticed that there was a healing paste on the bedside table kept by the healers which he had ordered for. 

Slipping into his bed, Harry noticed how unconsciously Louis shifted towards him, draping an arm around him, almost as if it belonged there. Now this put him in a fix, he had to change Louis' dressing of the wound and the man was sleeping as though he was dead. 

Sighing, he sat up and manoeuvred the man on his lap with his face hooked in his neck. Removing his shirt to expose the wound, Louis still didn't stir even a bit.

He was definitely asleep. 

Deciding to go on with applying the paste which caused a hardly noticeable whimper. 

"Shhh," he cooed into his ears, "it'll be an alright sweety."

Letting out another choked whine, Harry quickly applied to the cut. This caused Louis to flutter his eyes open. 

"Go back to sleep, it's over." He assured him, rubbing his hair and the Omega just nuzzled his neck in response.

"Your Highness," a guard intervened, "Jacques Clyde would like to see you right now."

"Send him in."

Jacques Clyde was a man of the Reginae and according to legend, Reginae was awarded for the infinite amount of determination and ambition which he certainly possessed. Stealthy blue eyes and platinum blonde hair, the man was truly a native of Reginae. His beauty was definitely enchanting but did not supercede Louis' valour. 

"Your Highness," he greeted and turned his eyes towards the position they were in which made him twitch his eyebrow in annoyance, "I needed to talk to you about something consequential."

"Go on," He allowed but noticed the man's discomfort because of his unspoken withstanding rivalry with Louis who was nestled in Harry's arms. On noticing the silence, he added, "Louis is very much asleep."

"My Lord, I don't know how to place this before you," he hesitated.

"Don't worry, tell me." He said, bathing in Louis' breath which tickled the base of his ear. 

"If you'd like to take a mate, I'd be willing to offer myself to you." He spilt out which caused Harry's eyes to rise but he kept himself stoic, not really looking at the other Omega, "That's honourable, Jacques. I respect it." Turning his green gaze towards the man, "But I don't think I would need your assistance."

"Your Highness, I must remind you that your Louis," he spat the name with distaste, "is a beta and your bond with your omega will inevitably overrule your bond with him."

"I'm aware." Harry smiled forcefully, talking his fingers through Louis' hair, "Thank you for your concern Jacques, you can leave now."

"Would you mind asking the guards to ask the chef to send both mine and Louis' lunch here?"

"Of course, Your Highness." He muttered with vexation showing on his face. 

As soon as he was gone, Louis' head rose up and turned to Harry, "Should've asked his head."

"Hate him that much, do you?" He asked with a smirk. 

"A lot." Louis confirmed. 

"Jealousy?"

"Annoyance." 

"Feels a lot like jealousy."

"I should press that its an annoyance."

Which brought out a smile on Harry's face, as he took Louis and pinned him up to the bed. "Are you sure?"

"You're using my wound against me." Louis said, wincing, not able to move his right shoulder blade. "It's not very fair."

"Nothing's fair to remember?" Harry grinned and dived into his neck which made him moan in approval, as he traversed his hands down to his nipples, rubbing them between his fingers while Louis' hands roamed his back and in the blink of an eye, grabbed the knife tied to his waist and pushed Harry beneath him.

"Of course, I remember," he smirked, holding the knife to the Emperor's neck and brushing his lips against the green-eyed man. "Tell me you won't take him or anybody else as an Omega."

A chuckle emanated from Harry's throat amused at the young man's antics. He wasted no time and pushed his head to capture his lips rolling over being over the _Beta_ causing Louis to place his hand on top of the knife's blade to make sure the force which the man exerted didn't tear his flesh, as he engaged in a kiss, jammed between the alpha and his bed. 

When he withdrew from the kiss, he looked into those blue canvasses and vowed, "I'll never make a decision which violates you."

"Promise?"

He nodded his head in assurance and that was probably the only thing Louis required before he slithered back into the Alpha's arms.

* * *

Louis really couldn't breathe. It was like he was dying to inhale but everybody around him was forcing him to drown. That was what he felt when he entered the court. Everyone was present. All of the eleven of the inner circle members with the other twenty-four officials who were involved in matters governing Mischelin and the majority of Cynthia they had conquered.

Louis was standing a few feet away from the throne, he wasn't a minister. He didn't come into the question of hierarchy, it wasn't his place. 

Harry swayed into the court like gentle breeze dressed in periwinkle blue automatically making the men raise in respect to the Alpha's alluring presence, as the raw smell of his dominance, unfiltered, take its space in the room. He looked flawlessly regal. The silks adorned his complexion perfectly with his hair twisted into a French braid, adorned with the silver crown, studded with deep green emeralds which sat on his head. 

The proceedings occurred in a lethargic fashion for a brief amount of time but finally stationed at the question of the Emperor's decision on whether he would take an omega or not. 

"I have decided on the discussed topic of your qualms regarding my decision," he addressed formally, "my decision is that I will be taking an omega mate."

The court broke into murmurs of approval and smiles at the said decision which they seemingly thought was appropriate.

Although Louis' eyes didn't leave the alpha, looking seemingly satisfied with the decision made, he was breaking inside. He was going to be torn from the man again, in the same manner in which Jacques had done it for the Queen of Reginae and now wanted an irreplaceable man for himself. His omega wept on the interiors of his flesh but his beta stayed calm on the exterior showing nothing but indifference.

Seeing as Harry hadn't finished yet, the murmurs were interrupted by his voice, "And I have decided on a mate already."

All Louis was looking for was an outlet. To run away to his room and weep aimlessly behind the curtains at the announcement made. 

"His or her name, Your Highness?" A minister questioned from the far left. 

_"Louis Tomlinson."_

The name spread a deafening silence in the entire room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it is tiny. But come on how could I not leave you guys at a cliffhanger?!


	8. Retribution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm just nice. This chapter is six days early. Also all of your comments on the cliffhanger made my heart fill with joy so here you go! 
> 
> And I have a major question for all of you, waiting at the end of the chapter. Please leave an answer in the comments below.

The entire courtroom was in a state of war cry, chaos prevailed effortlessly with everyone asking questions simultaneously, disrupting the peace and quiet, persistently when Jacques' voice succeeded in announcing, “But I am your mate!"

"Oh shut up!" Another uncharacteristic voice reprimanded him which belonged to Nick, “Even I know you aren't his mate!" 

Flicking his head towards the Emperor on his throne, “When did Louis present as an Omega and how does nobody in the entire palace conveniently know about this?!"

"It's a long story, Nicholas," Harry answered, “and I do not entertain elucidating it to any of you." He confirmed and continued, “What you demanded of me was to take an Omega as a mate and I'm doing that. I don't want to answer any other queries pertaining to my choice."

With that Harry rose from his throne, ignoring all the questions being thrown at him and stood before Louis who was still on the voyage of comprehension, holding his hand out to Louis who blinked at him and unconsciously took his hand, allowing the man to lead him out of the hall.

When they retreated back to Harry's chambers, Louis couldn't bring himself to question anything, he was still in a trance and seems like he didn't require to.

"You fell into a drop when I reprimanded you yesterday." He explained. And that was all that was needed to make Louis gulp. 

"I'm so sorry. I-" Harry cut him off, shaking his head indicating his justification wasn't required. "I would've chopped your head off yesterday but Liam made me see reason," He said looking at him, rubbing his thumb against his cheek, “but that doesn't mean I'm less upset with you for hiding this for six years when you knew you were my mate."

"I'm very very disappointed." He added which made Louis' eyes flicker in sadness. "You put yourself through so much of torture and ceaseless humiliation through the years went by, you've insulted yourself and my credibility to give you the protection you deserve."

"I'm so disappointed with your actions." He repeated.

Louis looked up at the Alpha who's penetrating gaze was seeping through his skin inducing humiliation and sadness on upsetting his Alpha. 

"I want to know why you didn't find a single moment worth peace to tell me about your gender in the past six long years, I've probably spent bedding nobody but you." He asked with seriousness etched in his voice.  


Louis bit his lips and shook his head weakly turning towards Harry, agreeing to what the Emperor had requested on. "I understand Louis, Omegas are seen as a liability so you wouldn't be taken seriously in any profession and since I am a big bad Alpha, you deprived me of my mate too?"

Louis breath hitched, as his eyes grew unhopeful with despair fogging his features but Harry didn't let him talk but instead placed his hands on his arms, holding him firmly, “Did you of all people doubt how strongly I felt towards you?"

This provided for a violent reaction in Louis who immediately lurched towards him, “You know that's not true."

"And that's what hurts because you know me better than the blood which runs in my veins then was my behaviour so terrible, you had to hide from your Alpha?" Harry questioned, pulling him closer, cupping his cheeks and verified, "I am your Alpha, right?"

"Yes, of course." Louis answered, feeling himself melt into Harry's hand. "Who else would it be, if not for you?" 

"Then tell me why you withheld this information and I know my attitude towards Omegas plays a very small role in this." Harry asked, looking into his blue crystals which immediately averted their course, showcasing his hesitancy, “No," Louis breathed to which Harry narrowed his eyes, “I don't want to tell you, you won't care for me, you wouldn't want me anymore." 

Harry gritted his teeth but took a deep breath and picked his chin up, “I’m going to tell this once and once only if you were even bonded to another Alpha, I am willing to override that bond." Louis looked shocked, the Omega in him purred at the possessiveness shown by _his_ Alpha but he knew the sin it carried, to override a bond, it wasn't even spoken about because the fates cursed anybody who even thought of it never mind perform it in actuality. To change allegiance of the purest gifts of destiny to a pair, the golden thread which bound them, to challenge what fate had placed and his Alpha was willing to do that for him just because he was his Omega. To bear the weight of such a colossal sin. For him. "To tear it and put a new one in place. If you were mine."

Louis still shook his head in negation and at this point tears streamed down his cheeks, “Still. You wouldn't want me if you knew."

"Nothing you can say can change my decision." Harry assured him, kissing his forehead in reassurance.

"Even if I had been pregnant with another Alpha's child?"

The temperature of the room dropped, creating a dull coldness which twisted the Emperor's guts, as an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. Comprehension eluded him, he wasn't able to string consciousness together to form a sentence. 

"Was that satisfactory, Your Highness? Enough to make you reconsider your decision?" And suddenly Louis' voice became a poisonous concoction.

"Was the child Edward?" He inquired to which the Omega looked up and gave him a sad smile, “No. My child is dead." 

Harry reached out to Louis and picked him up, he could feel the distress in him and if he was going to stress himself further in, he'd drop, again and he had been warned by Shawn in the late evening about an Omega drop.

Seating himself on the bed, he let Louis be spread on his lap while the Omega's head rested on his chest, Harry raked his fingers through Louis' hair, as he peppered kisses time to time on the top of his head. His hand was patting his back while the younger man found his home on the Alpha's chest. 

"Are you hungry, love?" 

"Don't want to eat."

Harry sighed in exasperation, as Louis' fingertips grazed his chest. "I don't want you to leave me. I'm so afraid. I'm behaving unreasonably, I know but you'll leave me."

"Sweetheart, I won't leave you, no matter what, I told you that, didn't I?"

"Even after what I told you?"

"Especially after what you told me," He affirmed and kissed his forehead, “but I think we can come down to a negotiation, Louis."

Louis quietly looked into the forest greens which were already peering down at him, “The next full moon night will be our addressing, it marks the beginning of our journey as mates before the Kingdom although the official mating ceremony is a week before."

"I'll give you a month, Louis, settle down into it, think how you are going to tell but I need a reason for the way in my head." Harry settled, "I can't let this go but neither can I let you go."

"I love you," Louis declared and kissed his cheek, “so much."

"You won't lose me. You never will because you're all I have and I'm all you have," The Alpha told him, kissing his neck, “and I think we've proved that enough to one another."

Louis turned towards Harry and straddled the man, “Need you, right now."

"Hmmm," Harry hummed and removed his coat and quickly discarded it to begin kissing down his arm. “You're distracting me from the real topic through sex." 

"Is it working?" 

"Only because I don't want you to drop again."

"You'll bond with me even though a month later things might change?"

"Nothing is going to change me and you or the way we feel towards one another."

"You don't want to know what happened to the child?"

"Of course, I do but your eyes are growing into a darker blue and even though I don't fancy Omegas I know you're lurking around a drop."

Placing his lips on top of the Alpha's lips, Louis drowned himself into converting his frustration into passion.

* * *

When Harry woke up the next day, Louis was opening up the maroon curtains, permitting the soft gold light to descend on the dark grey marble floor. The sounds of normalcy began to fall upon his ears, as reluctance hindered him from fulfilling his duties, emancipating groans from his throat. Semblance was beginning to set back into their lives after the catastrophe of the previous night.

"You can groan all you want, Your Highness, you have responsibilities on your shoulders." He admonished before Harry could ask him for an extra five minutes. 

"The Emperor of Cynthia can't even afford five minutes worth sleep." He grumbled and sat up straight taking the tea from the bedside table. 

"Which is why you are the Emperor of Cynthia, Mister Emperor of Cynthia," He mused, “if you treasured your sleep over your people, you wouldn't be here, My Liege."

"Touché." He remarked and took a sip of his tea.

Chuckling at the response, Louis sat before him on the bed with a smile and kissed his cheek. Placing his hand on Harry's shoulder, he rubbed his cheek against the Alpha's own, kissing his ear. "Didn't you mention we have responsibilities?" He asked positioning his cup on the bed which eventually fell on the sheets and staining it with tea. 

"Not we, you." He corrected. 

Slithering his arms around his waist, he roughly hauled him towards his person, brushing his lips against the Omega's. His Omega's. 

Tasting fresh mint on Louis' tongue, he traversed deeper, guiding his hand through the plane of his clothed back onto the nape. Meanwhile, his tongue dominating and discovering Louis' mouth repeatedly. Biting his lower lip causing the smaller man to moan in pleasure, aware of his weakness towards the act. Suddenly, Harry picked him up with his strong arms and nailed him to the bed with his lips still pressed firmly against Louis'. 

"If you both continue to while away your time in this manner, Harry you can kiss your dream of absolute dominance over Cynthia, goodbye." A voice chided him, initiating unlocking of their lips, unwillingly receding from Louis. 

Turning to the commander in chief, Harry's face was etched with scepticism. "I should make some provision which prevents people from waltzing into my room without announcing themselves."

"Well, we did announce ourselves," Zayn muttered, “you clearly didn't listen."

"Why are the two of you here anyway?" Harry asked, putting his robe on himself. 

"A few things we really need to discuss." Liam informed, “Important ones, like what happened after you left, official statements and a lot of other things."

"And we wanted to be the first ones to gift you guys something!" Zayn chirped. 

"Gifts?" Louis questioned. 

"Well," Zayn began handing Louis a huge box, “in Mischelin if a pair is to bond everyone close to them gifts them something and since you are getting bonded to the King," he trailed with his eyebrows raising in implication, “gifts in three regards, one in terms of blessings, second in terms of health and third in terms of something the two of you would like."

"It is Mischelin tradition, Louis," Harry cleared. 

"May I open it?" Louis asked for permission to the alpha beside him. 

"Sure, love, it's for you." He said kissing his forehead. 

Opening the carved wooden box, Louis saw sweets, scented herbs with glass vials of what seemed like bath oils. "Sweetness in your lives, protection from illness and bath oils because Liam said you both like bathing immensely."

"That's actually useful." Louis and Harry said simultaneously, resulting in a chuckle immediately afterwards making Liam and Zayn smile towards them. 

"Give me some time, Liam," Harry said raising from the bed. "I'll send someone after you, as soon as we finish bath, join us for breakfast then and make clear of your listings."

"Of course," Liam adhered and turned on his heel to leave. 

"Can I join you too?" Zayn looked at the two alphas for permission. 

"Sure." Harry said which made Liam nod his head in allowance. 

After the two of them had left the Imperial chambers alone, Harry looked at Louis, he was aware of his thoughts like the back of his hand, “Louis, I need you to understand one thing, what will happen in a month, will happen, until that and even after that event, you are my mate for eternity," Harry softly conveyed to the aquamarines which were in silence, observing him, “I need you to stop beating yourself over it. I pushed my questions away so you can stress yourself out a little less not the other way around."

Louis was quiet but nodded in confirmation of what had been said, signifying, he comprehended, “You’re going to be the Royal Highness of Cynthia, standing beside me and we are going to rule Cynthia. Together. You already are royalty and doubt isn't for someone as regal as you."

"Yes, Your Highness." He quietly agreed while he twirled his fingers with the hem of his shirt. 

"And it's Harry for you, Louis." He added and picked him up in his arms.

"Harry," he muttered the name which he usually used in the silence of their rooms which rolled off his tongue like butter, “you said I'm supposed to use it only when there aren't countless norms and labels governing you."

"And there aren't any, as long as you're with me." 

Louis had to smile at that.

* * *

When breakfast was served in the Emperor's abode, Zayn cleared his throat before they began, “I need to state something though."

Liam rose his eyebrows at Zayn, clearly unaware of what this upcoming 'concern' was. "Go on," Harry sanctioned.

"There's this Alpha under the healing wing," Zayn started carefully, “and I don't want the three of you to blow up on this right now? Okay?"

The three pair of eyes were looking extremely sceptical and unconvinced of his unusually hesitant behaviour, which made Louis nudge him, “Zayn, spill it out."

The hazel-eyed man still looked like he had qualms about telling the three men anything, “The alpha is courting Niall."

"What?!" The three voices immediately resonated. 

"Who is this person who has the audacity to talk to Niall!?" Liam questioned clearly peeved. 

"And what do you mean courting?!" The former beta questioned with his blue eyes raging, “Niall doesn't need a mate, not so soon."

"He can have a mate as and when he likes, you two! The Omega chooses the Alpha not the other way around!" Zayn cried out. “Besides the alpha actually treats him very well and is very sweet to him."

"For your information, Zayn," Louis snapped immediately, “the last time someone was sweet to us, they lead us to Reginae and we remember what happened there."

"You two are behaving exceedingly unreasonable!" Zayn claimed to turn to the Emperor. 

"What's his name?" He asked calmly. 

"Shawn Mendes." Zayn gave away.

"I'll talk to him." Harry declared and when that was said Zayn knew what it meant, he'd threaten the poor man to that extent that he'd stop, never mind lurking even looking at Niall. 

"Harry." Zayn reprimanded. 

"I said I'll just talk."

"Why are the three of you like this?!" Zayn exclaimed clearly annoyed. "He is twenty, he can definitely make his own decisions. You chaperone him like he is a child."

"Why do you think he hid it from the three of you?" He placed before them, “Because you would behave like this." 

"God. Can you please calm yourselves and think with your brain?" He requested, raking his hand through his hair due to frustration. 

"Fine, we'll scrutinize him in such a manner, he won't be afraid, right Harry? Liam?" Louis put forth with his eyes turning to the two men who nodded their heads, feigning sincerity, Zayn rolled his eyes at their actions but before the black haired Omega could address the topic again, Louis turned towards Liam and deflected the entire conversation, “What happened after we left?"

Liam nodded at the distraction turned to Louis, “We need to discuss a lot of things." He addressed looking at Harry. 

"Nobody in the court is happy with your decision of taking Louis as a mate, they don't really think he is an omega just manipulating his way into power." 

"Expected." Harry commented taking a bite of the sausage and prompted, “Anything else?" 

"They have no assurance that Louis is nobility since we don't know anything specific of his background except for the fact that he was an assassin serving under your predecessor."

"That's not a problem," Harry said waving his hand in dismissing manner, “I have sought out that too."

"Mutiny?"

"No signs, really." Liam shrugged.

"Cedric?"

"Upset, very very upset." The brown-haired man shook his head. "He wanted you to take his sister as your Omega, he is terrified that you took Louis."

"Terrified?" Zayn asked confused. 

"Yea," Liam affirmed with a chuckle, “he has been afraid of Louis for a while and this rise in power is probably worrying him."

Louis coughed to stifle a laugh but let it get through anyway, “It’s damn fun to terrify him, almost entertaining. Sad, that I won't be able to get that pleasure anymore," shaking his head in disappointment, “because of his self proclaimed alpha complex."

"So the court believes I am pretending to be an omega." Louis sighed. "How am I supposed to make them believe?"

"They'll come around, you don't need to do anything," Harry recommended paying no heed to his worry but additively supplied, “I also wanted to tell you, Louis, to stop with your suppressants."

This made Louis choke on his food, coughing. On calming down, he turned to his Alpha, “Suppressants?" 

"The ones you have an unlimited supply of in your closet." Liam reminded. 

"You went through my closet?"

Zayn let out a small giggle, “Niall did." and in a very unhelpful manner added to it. "He also found your sketches and handed it to Harry."

Louis' guard dropped and so did his jaw accompanied with a rush of blood into his cheeks, glaring back at his food to evade his embarrassment. "Remind me to kill Niall when I meet him."

"Sure." Harry consented with a smirk he could _hear_. 

"Moving on," Harry restarted, “so if you'd stop your suppressants when can your heat be estimated?"

"That." Louis said distasteful way and gulped, “If I stop the suppressants, they will definitely trigger a heat but that's only after all the remnants of it has been removed from my body which is going to be," he searched for the word and looked up at Harry, “unpleasant." 

"Why?" Zayn asked.

"Because I didn't buy these suppressants, Zee, I made them," He disclosed, “which is why they are so effective, I get my heat once a year. Just once."

Zayn didn't look shocked, he looked horrified at the revelation and both the alphas frowned with their eyebrows furrowing in showing their displeasure. "That's dangerous."

"No," Louis disagreed, “I’ve made them, Zee. It's probably the most effective to have existed, I've taken a lot of care, in fact, it gives better immunity and fertility." Additively supplying," I have already had a few omegas try it out, it works very efficiently."

"What's the backslash?" Harry pointed out. 

"Perceptive one, aren't you?" Louis smiled. 

"If it's that good there must be a backslash," he reasoned.

"There is," he sighed in vexation, “an annoyingly painful one." 

As his blue eyes travelled through the table, he inhaled a deep breath, “My heat which occurs once a year lasts for ten days and it's so imposing that I should be restrained, the smell still persists, it's really strong." 

"What do you mean restrained?" Liam intervened. 

"Tied up or chained," Louis retorted, explaining slowly and carefully, “the first time my heat hit after the suppressants, I broke down the door in Heat home, even though I could hardly move, also wrecked the bed, so it's easier tied up."

Louis felt Harry stiffen beside him but continued nevertheless, “the suppressant does another thing is that it reduces the pheromones which contribute to the glow of an omega."

"Lastly, if I stop the suppressants, I'll be severely sick for about a week, give or take a few days. Vomiting everything I eat to expel the suppressants and another week after I've stabilized, I'll be thrown into a severe heat." Louis concluded.

"That's gonna be hard." Zayn commented silently. 

Louis didn't respond but shook his head in response.

With that breakfast had concluded and the four men proceeded towards the stately affairs when Louis intervened and asked the Emperor for his few minutes before he plunged himself into his responsibilities. 

"Your Highness," he said approaching him, “I had to be tied down because I kept calling for you, asking for you, the first time, I wanted to run over to you which is why I chained myself up after that."

Harry embraced the man and berated himself for not figuring out this personification of everything beautiful was his mate earlier, it was right there before his eyes. He had no idea how many more encounters of absolute humiliation and pain was hidden beneath the perfection of his indifference. Sighing, he lowered himself and whispered into Louis' ears, basking him in the blanket of his protection, “I swear on my sword, I'll never let you go through that again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Do you guys like the flashbacks? And would you be happy if I added a few more?**
> 
> **The story is complete, I can't say how many chapters because I write in accordance to particular scenes and the story has a few fixed flashbacks which are needed but would any of you like anymore flashbacks like the one in which Liam asks Louis to leave because that flashback wasn't a part of the original plot line but most of you liked it.**
> 
>  
> 
> **So would you like more flashbacks, prying over Louis' life before he was discovered as an Omega. Please let me know in the comments below.**


	9. Risqué

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I would like to give thanks to [ Larriegal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrieGal/profile) for so kindly agreeing to review the smut portion of my chapter. The chapter is written so beautifully because of her efforts on my chapter. Thank you, sweets.
> 
> And if it isn't already clear, there is smut ahead. :))))

Two unpleasant weeks had passed since Louis stopped the suppressants and the fact that this whole ordeal was torture did little to uplift his spirits. But, Louis bore it with a shrug and since he did so, he was ordered to confine himself to the King's quarters with a number of Omegas tending to his beck and call, although the Omega had asked Harry to not to do so.

As of now Louis' health had improved from the after-effects of his suppressants and the only thing he could wait for now was his heat.

"Lou?" Niall called out, as soon as he entered the chambers. "Goddamn, you smell so good!"

Louis turned his person towards the Omega and smiled at the given compliment, "Thank you."

"Harry's going to ravish you, I'm already telling." Zayn followed him and sat on the bed which caused a blush to bloom on Louis' cheeks, as he accompanied the omega on his bed and began to peel the fruits he had on his plate.

"We've had sex before," Louis shrugged, calming the speed of his heartbeats.

"But that isn't significant is it, Your Highness?" A foreign voice descended inside. He saw the elderly seer enter the chambers with her staff guiding her and two Omegas following her.

"You are mating with him today. Forming a soul bond with him, summoning Old Magic that doesn't happen everyday does it?"

Louis quietly shook his hand in negation to the given question and discarded his fruits to give his attention to the Royal Seer. "You have a prediction for me or the Alpha?"

The woman's aquamarine met Louis' own colours and her thin lips lifted into a gentle smile, “None. But I would recommend your Alpha to pay attention to the people around him."

"There are many people thirsty for his blood," she warned him with a raise of her arched eyebrow.

Louis smiled at her, a genuine smile, "As long as I am alive that's not something the Alpha needs to worry about."

"Of course, of course," she shook her head in agreement and in acknowledgement of what had been said.

The seer strolled around the chambers, inspecting every corner and inch of it and shook her head, as she noticed the moon appearing into the slowly darkening sky which was curtained by the aluminium clouds. Before she could even tell a word to Louis, the man clutched his abdomen and lurched forward, shutting his eyes in absolute pain causing the entirety of the chambers to plunge on the man.

In the next few minutes, Louis couldn't comprehend whatever occurred. His skin flared up like molten lead burning every inch; nothing was relieving him from the burdening pain. As he writhed in the sheets with tears fogging his eyes, he muttered, "Harry."

The mutters grew into a chant which he had to bite back down due to the number of people present around him. Strangling the urge to shed tears, he just hoped Harry would find him quickly which the Alpha did.

Ordering everybody to leave the quarters and giving a few additional instructions to Niall before the doors squeezed shut, leaving the Alpha and Omega to one another's presence.

The Alpha approached the whimpering omega and loomed over him, placing kisses all over his burning skin making the man moan in satisfaction. "Let's get you out of this sweetheart," the Alpha nudged, inhaling the sweet smell which persisted in the air. Manoeuvring him onto his lap, he quickly discarded the thin material the Omega wore and undressed shortly, keeping in check his lips that continued to kiss the Omega's and did so diligently.

Running his hand down Louis' thighs, he began stroking the hardness which lay between his legs; a series of deep breaths followed his actions, nudging a deep sense of satisfaction in Harry. He could dismantle the Omega's sense with just a few strokes, if he did an attempt on what he had planned, Louis would shred into pieces due to the pleasure. The Omega writhed while perched on Harry's thighs, low whimpers escaping his lips and muffling a few loving words into the Alpha's throat.

It didn't take a lot of coaxing from Harry to make him come, a few strokes over his cock and the Omega climaxed immediately. He felt Louis' hot and quick breath on his skin and the pace of the Omega's heart could be felt into his own chest. Not waiting any longer for Louis to relax further, the Alpha moved his hands behind Louis' lower back, grabbing softly the warm skin, a deep groan eliciting from his mouth at the feeling.

The Alpha ghosted his fingers over his Omega's hole, while he turned Louis' face and smashed their lips together, carefully exploring his soon to be mate's mouth, discovering every cavern with an urgent need. His middle finger rubbed against Louis' hole in a tantalizing fashion, initiating the Omega to rub his hips against the small touch he received. Harry smirked at the reaction and put the Omega back on the bed who grunted at the loss of contact.

Harry pinned him down and lowered himself to the spot his omega was the most vulnerable. He marvelled at the view, Louis' thick thighs spread in front of him, inviting his Alpha to his most private part. Without any hesitation, Harry lapped up the leaking entrance, his chest vibrating with pride in earning those kinds of moans from his mate. Louis let out a squeal of satisfaction at the occurrence, squirming in his position with moans emanating from his throat due to which Harry's grip was made more firm on the Omega's hands, keeping him in place. Licking the rim of muscles, he placed a kiss on the witness, allowing the sweet poison to reside on his lips. Although sex had persisted tirelessly between the two of them, Harry had never gone down on the man, Louis had insisted not to but at this point, he felt like punishing the warrior for his request of keeping him away from what was rightfully his.

Devouring the taste of his omega who pushed his cheeks further to the Alpha, the man just smirked at the action and dived in, licking a thick stripe against the pool of ambrosia which clenched under the alpha's attention, releasing more of the delicious nectar which was being licked and drunk by his Alpha, resulting in an orgasm causing loud cries of pleasure from the throat of the submissive. Steering his attention away from his hole, he planted light kisses on the insides of his soft thighs, nibbling on the skin which came in contact with his lips, he heard Louis' breathing grow more hoarse. Harry knew he was attempting to strangle the moans but the more he did it, the more the Emperor teased him. Finally, he began moaning loudly at the ministration, stumbling a few words out which were very incoherent.

"Repeat that, love."

Lips shiny and strawberry-red from being bitten repeatedly, the Omega let out with a whimper, "Alpha... knot..."

Grinning at the deplorable state of his Omega, he proceeded to have some entertainment, as he innocently voiced out, “Want my knot?"

"Need...your...knot!" He exclaimed writhing while Harry lined a trail of kisses up his spine whilst his fingers dug back into the crack of Louis' cheeks. He pressed them teasingly at the rim which initiated the Omega to gyrate his hips against the fingers, moans becoming louder with each second that passed.

As he progressed up Louis' back, he was thrown to the bed with his Omega on top of him. Heaving in desperation, he could see the wanting in his watery pools while they looked at him with intrepid desire and roaring, "I want. Your knot. Now!" The former beta demanded with conviction, "No teasing! Fill me up! Mark me! Mate me!"

Saying Harry was pleased by the outburst was an understatement, as the words gently stroked his Alpha ego which was certainly going to mark and mate him and assuredly fill him up with his children. He loved it when Louis was brash and bold; something about that caused ripples of excitement surge through his body and right now, with Louis' person on top of him - commanding him to give him what he deserved - made him feel blissful.

Growling in approval of the initiative, he kissed the man in assurance, "Gonna do all of that to you, gonna make you mine! Every single soul of this empire will know that!" He professed.

Taunting him with a raise of his eyebrows, as his ocean eyes stared down at him, “Well, then do it! How long are you going to wait? Another six years?"

Growling at the response, he pulled the man closer and crashed their lips, allowing him to carefully scrutinize the taste of his Omega to mark him as his territory, very soon. He felt Louis lose control during the kiss, and Harry knew he couldn't stay any longer without feeling the inviting heat of his lover. He stroked his cock at the Omega's entrance, lathering it further with slick before he lined up his length with the hole and roughly pushed it inside. The push of his hips made Louis squeal in elation, inducing a wave of satisfaction in the Omega at the fulfilment of his wishes thereby letting his cock swell up at its fullest.

No sooner did Harry fastened the pace of his thrusts, Louis' eyes slammed shut in anticipation of the knot of his alpha which would bond him to the man. Harry moved with vigour, his face resting over his Omega's neck, roaming it with his tongue and filling his senses with Louis' delicious taste.

"You're my most precious treasure. Nothing and no one will ever compare to you," Harry said as he rammed himself as hard as he could into his submissive, before spilling his seed into the caverns of Louis' hole which fostered a breathtaking orgasm.

The world stopped before Louis' eyes, as he simultaneously came with his Alpha. The warmth sprayed in the caves of his insides with a feeling of numbness cascading over him, nudging him onto the pinnacle of exultation which he hadn't quite reached.

While Louis' head continued its journey to the apex of pleasure, he was rudely drawn out of it when Harry pulled him and ploughed his sharp canines through Louis' epidermis on his neck, flooding his tongue with the pheromones, emitting a high pitched scream from the Omega at the mating, ensuring the echoes of it reached everybody who resided in the skies and on earth to make them aware that the stars knit themselves to witness the mating ritual.

* * *

Louis felt his Alpha stir beside him in discomfort; the omega felt his rut pacing steadily towards him. It had been six nights since Louis' heat commenced, his heat was still present but the intensity had reduced significantly. Louis hadn't been outside their quarters but he had heard the fireworks which would go on consistently every night until the seventh night to celebrate the mating of the King.

Fluttering his eyes open, Louis saw the alpha twisting with perspiration sticking to the sides of his face when he shook him to rouse the man who wakes upheaving.

"Alpha?" He questioned gently to which Harry just grunted a response, "Rut. It's coming too soon."

When he heard this, he immediately went down to the Alpha's aching cock and licked a stripe over it, stringing a moan from the Emperor who didn't know this was pain or pleasure but Louis assured him it was both when he placed his lush lips on the tip and sucked the entirety of the organ into the wet caves of his mouth. Guaranteeing that none of his teeth touched the man's sensitive skin, he vigorously sucked the Alpha's cock to make sure that he delivered nothing but a pleasure to the man who was writhing upon his ministrations with his head ramming into the pillow and any more force would rip it apart.

Setting the pace between extremes, he quickly slurped the cock for a while and then slowed the pace into luxurious licks all over it. On feeling the hardness in his mouth thicken, he immediately got on top of him, grinding their bodies together, he lowered himself to his ear, "Then let it come, Harry, I'm right here." He assured him, biting his earlobe. "Just for you to fuck, for you to devour and ravish me. I was made for this, for you."

This was incentive enough for the Alpha to pin the omega up on the bed growling, "Mine." He affirmed and bit his neck while his hands flew down and entered Louis' hole which was spouting slick.

"Mine," he repeated and lowered his lips to Louis' nipple, harshly tugging them with his teeth.

Louis knew that this would be the result of what he told him and he loved every minute of it. He was sure that this instigation was going to become one racy night of intercourse and he so desperately wanted it, needed it. He wanted Harry to claim him countless number of times and mark him in such a manner that the skin on his body would be less; he needed this man.

Moaning in pleasure, he felt Harry add another finger and in no gentle manner crooked it for it to stroke his prostate. Without losing more time Harry found it being familiar with every crevice of his Omega's body, causing Louis to bite his lower lip in response. Instantly noticing the gap in the vocalisation, he sunk his canines into Louis' throat, "Need to hear you, Omega." He hissed. "Scream for me, scream my name!" He commanded; voice deep, thick, and lower than it had ever been. It was all Louis needed to come. Hard. Making a mess on his stomach which brought a smirk on the Alpha's face.

"Do you want me now, baby?"

"Yes!" He answered too quick and Harry rose his eyebrows and his lips quickly negotiated, “Then beg."

Louis' blue eyes flew open to meet Harry's very very green ones which due to the rut were that brilliant that the golden specks were shining through. "You've demanded through your heat, now it's my turn, beg."

"I don't beg." He tried, clutching onto the little arrogance he possessed but he knew this would all end in vain.

"But omegas do, doll," he reasoned and inserting another finger causing Louis to moan, “and my omega is completely at my mercy!"

That broke the little resolve he had and let out plea after plea, "Want you so bad Alpha!" Louis screamed and spread his legs for better access, "Always wanted you! Want you to fill me up to the brim; need you to mark me, show everyone I am yours, just yours." He murmured breathily while squirming under the digits up his ass.

"Of course, doll," Harry affirmed with a smirk while his fingers grazed upon Louis' prostate once again with pre-come dribbling on his already hard cock. The Omega screamed his name out loud with his eyes watering due to the pleasure bestowed upon him.

"Please, knot me!"

Feeling the base of his cock beginning to swell up, Harry entered Louis, quickly thrusting in and out of him, hitting his prostate, again and again, eliciting more chants from his little one. He marked him again on his other shoulder when his knot began to form and knitted the two of them together.

Body and soul.

When Louis opened his eyes to meet his Alpha's everything came down in a rewind.

  
_I still remember the moment we met_  
_The touch that he planted  
_ _The garden he left  
_ _I guess the rain was just half that effect_

This was all he wanted. Since his eyes met Harry's under the rain; since he slipped the knife and his unwavering trust without a second thought onto Louis' arm. Since the beginning of time, this was all he wanted, being claimed, dominated and marked by his mate. For him to bear his love and children.

And today that is all that he received.

* * *

When Louis' heat and Harry's rut had finally withdrawn its clutches from the pair, the air smells of a fresh and strong bond.

Regaining complete reign over their senses but not quite over the mating sequence. The overwhelming urge to mark one another had been blown past, leaving behind the residue of irrevocable adoration in Harry's eyes for the man who was tucked in his arms.

It had been two days since the waters of their mating cycles had receded and Harry had to return to his duties that very evening. Louis had been so perfect for him and the Alpha in him. Gorgeous even. He had taken his knot a countless number of times and his body was so complacent to his wishes and desires that it made Harry ridiculously hard to even look back upon their lovemaking. 

He had known that spending a heat or a rut with an Omega was satisfying but spending it with Louis was gratifying. He had had sex with Louis plenty of times, nearly every day, it had definitely been pleasurable but not this addictive. It had been addictive. Louis was addictive. He drowned Harry into a sea of passion, made him lose his senses with his raw scent and got him to his knees, every time he surrendered his will completely to his disposal. This man was going to be the death of him, his thoughts resonated while he lowered himself to kiss his forehead. 

Reluctantly, leaving Louis on his bed, Harry knew he had to traverse to give out the next following orders since he had cleared out the entire West wing which consisted of his and the few other blood relatives like Cedric and his sister alongside his wives. Raphia and Sarah had been meek like they always were. Beta wives who were married to strengthen his alliance with the southern kingdoms but Elisa was a pain. Although her marriage with Harry was for the sake of an alliance, she had an increasingly sharp tongue which grew particularly vicious around Louis and grew steadily poisonous after it was declared that he was an Omega, being the reason why he never let anybody talk to Louis without his permission, at least after the declaration. 

Harry was in possession of the knowledge that Kings who had beta wives and then bonded with an Omega, involuntarily by bonding with and Omega made their marriages null and void and almost negligible but Harry had been kind enough to address this issue and asked the three of them if would like to dissolve their marriages and return to their respective Kingdoms which Raphia and Sarah politely while Elisa violently declined to.

Nobody was allowed in the entirety of the West wing for any reason whatsoever until Louis' heat receded completely. No guards, no nobles, no royalty, no humans. Those were Harry's orders. Niall would bring food up halfway through the hallway and leave it there ringing a bell notifying the pair and would retreat shutting access to the West wing completely by closing the huge door which guarded the two, outside of which stood fifteen beta guards and three alpha commanders for protection. 

Approaching the elaborately colossal doors, carved in rich mahogany, he impressively opened them single-handedly. 

No sooner did his dark blue robes which he casually put on swayed the winds, everyone knelt down on a single knee in respect to the Alpha. 

"Rise, my knights, I am most grateful for your rendered service." He said with a smile of gratitude on his face which pulled the knights into an erect posture.

"We live to serve, Your Highness," came the symphony from the guards which he courteously acknowledged with a nod and moved to his alpha commander, Ezekiel. 

"I have a few orders, “he briefed black haired man who nodded in understanding,” I wanted a healer in our quarters in a few minutes and Liam to organise a meeting of the inner circle at dusk and tell him that Elisa, Raphia and Sarah can move back into their quarters, not Cedric."

"Yes, Your Highness." He bowed his head in adherence. "As you wish, Your Highness."

With that Harry returned to his chambers where his omega was absent was from his bed and was returning from the bathroom, garnering the Alpha's attention who sauntered to him.

"I threw up." He answered breathing heaved, looking up at Harry. 

He was upset, Harry felt it through the bond. Wrapping his arm around Louis, he kissed his forehead to calm the man. "I think you might be expecting, love."

Louis' fingers grasped his soft silk robes, showcasing his discomfort.

"You weren't on your suppressants, we were simultaneously on our mating cycles," Harry's smooth words descended, “what’d you expect?"

"You aren't upset?" Louis squeaked which made Harry chuckle in delight while he effortlessly gathered Louis in his arms, he picked him in his arms. 

"You really have this undying urge to satisfy me, right?" Harry asked laying him on the bed, gently, having Louis' big baby blue eyes peer at him in silence. "If you're pregnant, I'll be overwhelmed. What could be better than my children with you carrying them?" 

"You'll be happy?" He asked with uncertainty enveloping his voice. Sitting down beside him, his hand slid onto the Omega's pink cheeks, pecking them in a deliberate fashion, allowing his lips to feel the soft skin of the omega, tracing his skin and finally residing on his ear.

"I'd be ecstatic." He whispered kissing the shell of his ear, placing his hand on his belly, “My mate with my kin."

"Your Highness," he blushed and lowered his gaze, shyly. Harry rose an eyebrow in amusement at the embarrassment, “You were anything but," he searched for the word while lowering his lips to the neck, licking over the bond, "hesitant, in the past few days," drawing a deeper blush from Louis, moaning, as his tongue contacted the bond mark and then thoughtfully added, “and I think I go by the name Harry."

"Harry." He pronounced, the name rolling off his tongue like butter. "My Harry?" He asked, baring his neck to him.

"Just yours." He affirmed and kissed the man's head.

* * *

When dusk dawned upon them, Harry had left to perform his courtly responsibilities whilst Louis stayed in their room, resting due to his overwhelming nausea with a line of guards edging their room.

Louis was sitting up on their bed, sketching away his boredom and nausea. The past few days had passed away in sheer pleasure. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that the Emperor would mate him. Knowing the fact that a person is made for you but acknowledging that you can't have them is not only aggravating but also painful. Fortunately, what he expected had taken a complete roundabout and landed him happily bonded to the man he could give his life for without a second thought.

His alpha. He could repeat it a million times in his head and it would still feel exotic every time he said it and every time that occurred, there were bubbles of satisfaction bursting through him and he rested assured that Harry felt that bliss through the bond and had expressed his ardent desire to feel more of his emotions which were beating drums under his well-schooled mask of indifference, they were as the Emperor had termed it so eloquently, ‘made him feel interesting things.'

Uncomfortable with his position, he shifted to the marble floor and continued with his focus returning back to the paper. This activity did not deter his unalloyed attention from his surroundings, explaining why he heard the footsteps approach into the cavern of their room. 

Ignoring the intruder's unwelcomed presence, he remained unaffected with his sketching. The tap of footsteps finally hovered over him standing at a still position a few feet away.

"Tell me Queen Elisa to what do I owe your presence?" Louis' blue hues staying stationary on the sketch with his hands violently perfecting the paper underneath. 

"So now the King's mate finds it beneath him to even acknowledge my presence?!" She exclaimed, clearly annoyed. "Remember this one thing Louis, I was there here before you, he was with me!"

"Nobody ever denied that, Miss Elisa." He replied, not really bothered by her declarations.

Seemingly, the Queen hadn't really concluded her rambling, “People have come and gone, I've stayed."

Sighing, Louis spiralled his surveillance to his cloth bag, removing the other charcoal pencils, he often carved in his spare time, unfazed by the woman and her complaints, “I’m aware of that fact too."

"He has been mine since we were married at twenty!" She wailed at him. "Just because you are an Omega! He'll return to me! I'm the only person who'd accept him for what he is!"

"And what exactly is he?"

"He is a monster." She spat with venom etched in her words. "A monster to great for anything sane in the world."

This pivoted him towards the Queen, standing on the marble floor, he carefully meandered to her and held his hand towards her. "Take it."

Taking his hand with her face etched with scepticism, he leads her to a sofa and made knelt down before her. 

"Elisa." He addressed, disregarding the formality and smiled at her, “You need to remember one thing, my dear, the brilliance of the sun persists because we are incapable of producing that brilliance." He began, gently prodding onto the topic, “the sun makes you sweat, burns you, induces thirst and we might almost curse it at some point but is there any other source which could provide warmth greater than that of it?" He inquired with his winter like eyes meeting her steely gaze and answered it himself, “I don't think so."

"That is him." He proclaimed. "Your Alpha, my Alpha, this kingdom's Emperor, he could be a lot of things, furious, vicious but it's all-enveloping and irreplaceable, like him."

Elisa's silver eyes visibly softened in her gaze, pooling her attention to him, as he continued with his delicately put words, “Don’t ever think you're doing him a favour because you aren't. He isn't the creature you referenced to in any respect, stringing them together in a sentence deigns his elevation." Helpfully adding and then immediately threatened, “And the next time, you even think of associating them, you'll have my sword on your neck regardless of your position. You can insult anybody as much as you want, I can bear it against my person, not against his, and this isn't a threat, it's a promise, I will do it."

Elisa's expression grew stone cold with a shiver running through her body. Louis' words held consequence and the weight of it was making the air around dense. "Since we've established that, I can clearly understand your reluctance for the given circumstances but closing your eyes to the facts won't make them disappear," he said calmly, “he was your husband and is my mate, the sooner you accept and acknowledge that, the easier it is for everyone to move on with their lives."

"Louis," she said her silver clashing against his aquamarine, “he is an animal. He hits you, he manhandles you, he is despicable, how can you even think of compromising yourself?" 

"There's a point, Elisa, if you go beyond that point, you don't see things like that," Louis waved it in dismissal, “he has never hit me except for one time, I don't think many people know about that. They assume whatever is fresh on the rumour mill."

"He hit me once Elisa," Louis told her and then a sudden wave of admiration washed over, as a smile presented itself on his face, “and he delayed a war after that to make sure I was all right."

"I can't take his violence and he knows that he is hardly spontaneous in his reaction with me." Louis revealed. "I know how difficult it is to do that for somebody who is so violent and the fact he does it for me, relates me."

"The last issue I have found the necessity to address is the fact that you think I am averted with the happening that if he'd choose any of his wives over me." Louis began, as Elisa's eyebrows rose immediately at the disclosure. "I acknowledge that possibility and if he chooses to do so, I am completely satisfied with his decision and you might have questions as to why?" 

"Why?" Elisa asked him with her lips pursed.

"Because I love him but it isn't that simple and not many people understand it."

"Even I love him so does Sarah and Raphia."

"Then why would you call him a monster? Jealousy and possessiveness are completely understandable," he reasoned, “but I genuinely can't concern my thoughts with that when I could entertain him or make him happier the next minute."

"My world resides in him and I don't expect anything in return," he professed and then shook his head, violently, “and when I say this, I don't intend to be poetic but there's no value of my breathing, if it's not in his presence, his happiness is my priority which is why I have absolutely no problem if he chooses anybody over me, it'll hurt but if his happiness is in that particular venture, I have no qualms about it."

Elisa wasn't happy about the declaration, it seemed as though comprehension has eluded her while she sustained her tears in her eyes. "Why? Why him? He isn't worth even a grain of how much you're describing him to be."

"He is. You have no idea, how much he is worth," he chuckled, completely smitten by the King, "if the entire universe and its stars could confine themselves, it would be his existence." 

"I wrote that when I met him. Nothing can deter me from loving him, he could break my heart into a million pieces and every piece would still love him the same." Louis smiled at her. "That's why you really shouldn't be worried about me at the least."

Elisa's platinum blonde hair fell to her sides and she slid down to the cold floor with her hands covering her face, bursting into tears. "He'll never leave you. He will never return to me," she said looking at him with tears staining her eyes, “because he was never mine, to begin with!"

Louis looked at the woman with sympathy filling his eyes, "I really don't know what to tell you, Elisa. I have no advice to give up on this topic." He said reaching out to the poor girl who continued to cry incessantly. 

"You're too good for him and I can't ever rival that." She cried and then wiped her tears to stand up while stumbling and surprisingly left, absolutely wordlessly.

Louis' eyes stayed upon the retreating figure and looked back at the incomplete parchment when immediately his Alpha walked in and with the look of confusion on his face it was very clear that Harry just heard everything which had occurred. 

The tension in the room refused the occupants the intake of air. When the Emperor strolled into the room, Louis was rested assured, he heard everything. His eyes had been static on Louis' body which was sprawled on the floor, looking at him in cynically. 

Lowering himself to the floor, he stared at the same man who he had seen six years back. He wished so terribly that he could've judged the younger one quicker and taken him into his wing earlier, eased his suffering and taken note of how incredibly he had not only protected but also loved him. He wasn't even aware if he was worth the amount of reverence, he claimed he was. 

His tiny omega.

"Your Highness?" Louis asked his eyes peering in ambiguity. 

Leaning down on his omega, he kissed his forehead hoping it could convey the ceaseless amount of feelings wrapped in the stiff facade of being an Alpha Emperor. 

His hand stayed on Louis' shoulders with his head resting on his forehead.


	10. Ruination

It had been one entire moon cycle since Harry had been mated to Louis which was the reason on the night of the full moon the entirety of Mischelin had been decorated majestically. 

The top of the ancient palace was glimmering under the moonlight, illuminating the surroundings as it rolled down upon the smoothened roof. The fires blazing around the well-crafted architecture which was the base for numerous people dressed in the most expensive silks and brocades man could adorn himself with. 

As the chaos of the rituals had concluded by sundown, all that remained was the concluding reception to mark the occasion of the Emperor's acknowledgement of his mate which occurs after the moon has risen into the deep blue sky. 

Harry proceeded to his chambers to retrieve his mate who was hopefully dressed by his Omega peers. The well-lit hallways which were adorned with orange lamps on the night when they'd mark the beginning of the brilliance of a new life together, publicly.

On entering the room filled with giggles of the few unmated and mated omegas, probably giving estimations on the prowess of his Alpha in bed which was a perpetual topic of interest amongst omegas. Discussing sex or more specifically, how good the sex is. One of the so few reasons, Omegas genuinely annoyed him.

"I am not telling you anything about our sex life, it's private." Louis' voice told them off. 

"Oh come on!" Zayn prodded. "Everyone tells it before the official ceremony, it's Mischelin tradition."

"Zayn," Louis addressed to him with severity in his voice but mirth in his eyes, “I read up on what is Mischelin tradition, I'm sure discussing sexual prowess isn't it."

"It's an unofficial tradition!" Niall reasoned immediately which Harry was sure rose doubts in Louis' lightning fast thought process. 

"I think you're right." Louis muttered almost sounding convinced and continued, “I’ll tell you guys everything about it if Harry agrees to let me tell you. Ask his permission and the details are all yours."

This called for a cry of dissatisfaction from the omegas in the room and a chuckle from Harry's throat, as he entered the room, initiating everyone to stand in respect. 

"Done?" The Alpha voice resonated in the room, gathering a brilliant smile from his mate who stood in dark blue velvet robes embroidered with black threading smoothening against his black trousers underneath the overcoat and a black ruffled shirt, the outfit fell magically onto Louis' skin like they were made for his robes which perfectly blended with his forest green ones.

"Yes, Your Highness." He said standing before him which caused Harry himself to grin. 

"I got you something," he informed turning to one of his guards who brought forth an ornate looking wooden box which Harry beckoned him to open. 

On opening the box before him, Louis found a silver crown lined with sapphires, it was a simple design with intricate curves holding the gemstones which would mostly seat themselves on his head. 

"Is it to your liking?" Harry asked the Omega, curious to know the little one's thoughts. 

He nodded his head and looked up at Harry. His baby blue hues smiling at him, conveying so much more than what his lips could convey in the presence of so many people. 

"I wish for you to wear it right now for the reception and every single day from this day forward." Harry expressed and guided him to the mirror, gesturing Louis to sit before the ornate mirror which had solid gold extensions, the King had requested for when he took Louis as his mate by giving the aquamarine man the reason that since the mirror held his reflection, it was also essential that something equally valuable held the mirror, so the gold carved mirror was another unnecessary but endearing gift Louis had received.

Harry placed the delicately shaped crown over Louis' head, descending naturally although the striking silver was contrasting sharply against his chestnut brown hair. 

"It is beautiful," Louis appreciated with a smile plastered on his face, looking adoringly at him. "Thank you." 

Nodding his head stoically, his face devoid of any expression. Holding his hand out, “Now can we leave?" 

Louis let out another smile on his face and took the Emperor's hand, kissing the back of it. "Thank you." 

"Hmmm." He hummed and bit back on the fondness which was going to spurt on his facial features, if not restrained.

* * *

Most of the rituals had concluded before dusk, the addressing of the crowd, appearance in public with his chosen mate and the charity which was traditionally done in Mischelin after Harry Edward Styles came into reign.

The reaction of his subjects had been nothing short of pleasant. Louis had learnt when he was still under his father that a good king's rule brings prosperity to the treasury whereas an excellent kings brings prosperity to his people and Harry was definitely the latter. Even though his attitude towards most of the noblemen was on the extremity of cold and had cruel consequences of their ill thought actions, he had been wordlessly kind to his people. Passing Omega rights for the protection of the species with enforcing effective farming techniques and structuring a flawless system of trade and commerce, the Alpha had soundlessly made his home in nearly every, Alpha, Beta and Omega, he ruled over. He hardly greeted the public but had done much more than any of his predecessors causing a state of overwhelming tranquillity to prevail in Mischelin as a city and Imperium as a province.

Probably these few things attracted Louis to him more than his clouding cruelty. The world made him ruthless, just like how it made Louis guarded, it was what the world did and he didn't try to change that but surprisingly, Harry himself had attempted to change his demeanour. At least around Louis. A little more gentle and a little less merciless. He had been particularly respectful and considerate when it revolved around Louis and that had not been a recent development, it had been a custom followed since he met the younger Omega. __

_It had been a twelve moon cycles since the late Royden Styles passed away due to evident murder by his nephew and the present Alpha Emperor who had declared himself King, Harry Edward Styles._

_The acknowledgement that the present King was interesting was the understatement of the century if Louis was to be believed. The man was the amassment of grace and fury in the flesh. He didn't command because he didn't find the necessity to, his presence was satisfying to pivot everybody's attention to him and him only._

_In the past year gone by, Louis' guard had been carefully manoeuvred and thrown away. It had taken him three years in Deity to stiffen up his armour which shielded him from the world and the effort put into to making the iron clad shell had been colossal but it had disintegrated in the wind due to a certain Alpha's presence, to put it mildly, Louis was upset by the development._

_Heaving, he shredded the thoughts and turned his ministrations back onto the direction of the Emperor's chambers where he heard deafening sounds from._

_On entering the room, the first person he noticed was the said Alpha's third wife on the floor, distinctly dishevelled with tears profusely shedding from her dull coal-black orbs on her pallid cheeks._

_"Leave." Harry's voice commanded which did not draw the woman's attention but consequently barked again, “I said leave, Sarah!" This prompted her to jump up in fear, inducing Louis to immediately assist the woman up. He deliberately helped her out, guiding her to her own quarters, calming the woman down in a very feeble attempt._

_On returning to the intricately designed room of the Emperor, he felt a tinge of fear crawl up his skin when he saw the man oscillating around the room and halted, as soon as Louis' presence was made known._

_"I called you for a reason." Harry addressed with his teeth gritted against one another, the restraint he held did not go unnoticed by the periwinkle eyed man._

_"Yes, Your Highness."_

_"How dare you disrespect me by ignoring my call and paying attention to someone else!?" He roared, gathering a wince from Louis. The brunet knew his temperament was exceedingly excessive so all he did was bear up with it._

_"She was in an inconsolable state and it's my duty to have helped her before paying my attention to you." Louis replied calmly. “It isn't disrespecting merely a rearrangement of priorities for someone in need."_

_Harry's usually calm forest green eyes had been thrown into a raging storm of violent hues. “Probably the fucking reason I called you for me! She didn't need you!"_

_"You threw her to the floor and probably hit her with enough force to make her bleed from the side of her head," he responded, knowing it was inadvisable to tell but went on anyway, “while you stood there unaffected, it's clear who I should have tended to."_

_The statement Louis gave was satisfying enough for Harry to throw the nearest object towards him which he effortlessly dodged._

_Harry paced towards Louis and drew his sword, making the **Beta** pull his sword in defence. No sooner did that occur than the sounds of sword against sword, clashing with one another were heard until Harry surprisingly discarded his sword and held to Louis' weapon with enough force which almost broke the object into two, resulting in blood dripping down from the powerful Alpha's hand as he did so._

_Seeing this made him drop his own sword when Louis noticed Harry's hand lifting to beat him when the Omega dormant in the chestnut-haired man surfaced, shutting his eyes and in fear, “Please don't. I can't." He croaked in submission and astonishingly what his sword couldn't prevent, his words did._

_Harry even in his rage, listened to the younger man and lowered his hand making him whimper in response and staggered back from him. Turning away from the man, he clenched his fists and ordered weakly, “Get out, Louis. Get out."_

_And Louis listened to him. For the moment._

_When Louis returned to the king's chambers in the dead of the night to check up on him, he knew it was idiocy but he was sure the nutter of an Alpha wouldn't have done anything about the wound which he knew would've been deeply coursed by now since he had given orders to not be disturbed but Louis had his ways._

_The Alpha was lying awake on his bed and had obviously noticed his presence. Wilfully ignoring him and his advancements to clean the wound on his hurt hand._

_His hand twitched at the application of salve but showed no visible emotion until Louis placed a kiss on the back of it and Harry harshly hauled the material which covered him and pushed the smaller sized boy on his bed._

_"Why did you ask that of me?" He asked towering on top of him._

_Louis didn't want to run around the topic so he told him, “ I don't like physical violence."_

_Harry wasn't amused in fact he looked sceptical, "You've been a streetfighter and an assassin and a brilliant warrior, you really expect me to believe that?"_

_"When we fight, Your Highness, the opponent is ready to take us on, they aren't standing there weak and defenceless, waiting for the pain to be inflicted upon them." Louis answered. "That's the sort of violence I find overbearing."_

_"It makes no sense." Harry conceded._ __

_"Obviously." Louis retorted. "You aren't the one on the receiving end." And before he could flare up again, the Beta continued, “but think of it this way, when you are trying to expel your anger by physically harming someone and they take that attack, it scars them and you aren't abusing them physically, you’re abusing them emotionally."_

_"When we fight in training sessions or in wars, the people taking part are aware of what's going on. Nobody is the perpetrator or the prey, they are fighting to prove something whereas here you're inflicting pain to just dissipate your own anger and the person before you is defenceless." He concluded while staring into his green hues which had calmed down and turned away._

_The entire night just passed away in the silence of the interiors of the stone castle of Demis, the two hadn't engaged in further conversation, just twisting and turning and staring into one another amongst the stillness. When sun rays bore themselves through the glass, Louis sighed and turned to the man who seemed to be staring at the dome-like ceiling decorated with delicately flowered paintings._

_He rose from his place to leave the Emperor's chambers but was pinned down to the bed by his body again and before he could even argue, Harry, pressed his lips on top of the blue-eyed man's which forced Louis' eyes open wide._

_They had been sleeping with one another since they met. According to what the Alpha had mentioned in a not very eloquent manner that, ‘he was too alluring to not be driven against a wall and fucked,' but in most of those ventures which Louis conceded to, it was an unsaid rule that they wouldn't kiss or get close to the borders of affection but Harry had just been inadvertent to that line and crossed it._

_Harry didn't ram himself into Louis, he was gentle. A little haste but very tender, as though he knew a little pressure would break the porcelain boy. Gliding his lips against the younger ones, he slid his tongue against Louis' who seemed to be too taken back by the occurrence to respond to the happening but he was too stunned and by the time, he even drank the facts, Harry receded._

_His gaze met the Emperor's who looked confidently at him, peering relentlessly and Louis didn't know what really pushed him towards his actions but he tugged the Emperor once again to crash their lips together. Kissing him fervently, inhaling the raw smell of rosewood and pine which was his inherent Alpha scent. Basking in the warmth and intoxicating smell, Louis rubbed his lips more firmly against the dry exterior and felt bubbles of happiness coursing through his veins. The undeniable heat and desire enveloping the little space in their bodies, leading to something more inevitable when Louis broke the kiss in between, their conquest of passion and hurled, “Why?"_

_"I do not know." He said, panting with his breath descending over Louis. “My instincts told me to do this and I did it, the way I knew you'd help me kill my uncle even though you were on his side."_

_He paused for a moment and breathed, showcasing his discomfort, boring his green into his blue, “Forgive me for attempting to hit you, I wasn't aware that it hurts you so extensively."_

_Louis was dumbstruck. According to the rumours the Emperor wasn't aware of sympathy or rationale and certainly not of asking forgiveness._

_"I cannot promise to never do it again but I swear on my throne that I'll never do it in your presence and will avoid hurting you, as much as my will lets me." He assured and moved away._

_And that morning, as Louis laid beside the Emperor for hours, awake, in silence, he felt something change. A paradigm shift. A change in the stars. A beginning of a new moon in the same sky. A burst of energy, remodelling the universe. A new dawn of the old sun. A pull of old magic, placing what was meant to be in the perfect order._

_The blue-eyed man had never been more grateful for listening to his specifications. That had been a stepping stone and before either of them even knew it, Harry had been wrapped around his fingers while Louis' dropped his guard only for the Alpha's eyes to see._

Shaking off his thoughts, Louis returned his complete attention to the Alpha who had his hands firmly around his Omega, as they had begun the leading dance of the reception a few minutes back and we're filling up the newly constructed ballroom on the last floor of the palace, was staring down at him in interest of where exactly his little one's concentration had averted to. 

"What is it that caused my Omega to light up so distinctly?" He questioned with his eyebrows forming an arch.

Looking back up at Harry, his lips twitched upwards, “I was just remembering how stubborn I was."

"Was?" He asked surprised, “You mean are."

Louis dropped his jaw, unimpressed, anchoring his eyebrows up, “Excuse you. My behaviour has shown significant changes, I'm hardly obstinate over anything."

This caused Harry to chuckle, as he noticed Louis pout at his statement, “Just because you are so very obedient and devoted to me, doesn't mean you're the same to everyone."

"Why should I be the same to everyone? They aren't my mate." He reasoned causing Harry to emanate another laugh. 

"Very true, little one." He said in approval of his thought process and added in agreement,” I wouldn't want you to be either."

"I know." He huffed and continued to dance with his alpha who took him to the other side and halted. "You should voice it out if you're tired." Harry addressed and handed him a glass of wine which was being served. 

Nodding his head, he took his glass and smiled at Harry with pure admiration dripping from his eyes. "I hope you do remember alongside this, you did promise me something a month ago."

"I do, Your Highness and I'll fulfil it, I promise you." He said sincerely and took a sip of his drink causing the Emperor to smile at him happily.

"You've gotten him smitten." A familiar voice expressed, they turned to see Liam and Zayn approaching them. 

"Who's got whom smitten?" Harry questioned. 

"You've got Louis smitten." Liam cleared.

"Please, Alpha," Zayn waved Liam off, “Louis was smitten a long while back."

"You don't have to tell me that twice," Liam grinned in satisfaction, “it’s pleasing to see Louis' unbreakable set of rules bend around Harry."

"Oh shut up, Liam." Louis chided, rolling his eyes. "My attitude with you is still the same, you don't need to be this pleased."

"Oh, it is." Liam smirked.

"He is annoying me." Louis complained to Harry. 

Zayn and Liam both burst into a round of laughter in amusement which made Harry bite a grin too, “So you're gonna whine about everything to Harry, huh?"

"Real mature, Louis." Liam added, producing another phase of fluster who moved closer to Harry. 

"Liam, let him be," Harry put them off. 

"Yea, let me be!" He repeated childishly. 

"We'll see what tomorrow morning in training." Liam mocked. 

"I'll obviously win. Again." Louis retorted sticking his tongue at Liam. 

In the banter amongst their friends and wishes from uncountable noblemen and expensive gifts which were carried steadily to their chambers, Louis was roaming around with Zayn while Harry engaged in a conversation with some other noblemen. 

Moving around the highly sophisticated grandeur of the newly constructed ballroom, Louis noticed the spiral staircases leading to the windows when his eyes flickered to a dark figure hiding behind a pillar. Hooded in black and specks of him could be seen only due to the moonlight which disturbed his façade.

As his gaze still on the person, he saw him removing a bow and arrow and fixing it in a specific direction, pivoting his head in the same place where his arrows were headed to the Emperor standing a few feet away. 

Widening his eye and abandoning every sense of rationale, Louis promptly left Zayn and ran towards Harry colliding with everyone on his way back to the Alpha, creating confusion and chaos on his trajectory.

Before anything else occurred, Louis threw himself on top of the Emperor, impelling him on the floor, effectuating ambiguity and shock amongst the people present around him. Gasps filled the room while Harry remained unaware of the happening until he held Louis' waist feeling a warm metallic liquid fall on his skin. 

"I love you so much." Louis' voice descended on his ears. 

Picking him up promptly, Harry sat up with his eyes alerted him of the terrible state his Omega was in with so many arrows, drawing out blood from his back. 

"Louis?" He called out but the Omega's eyes were closed shut, seeping out of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One issue I need to address is the update schedule. Rather that giving a particular day, I am considering to settle on dates. So next update is gonna be on the 2nd of August.
> 
> Also, I just reposted this chapter because there was a glitch, I think and a few of you were unable to read it.


	11. Ruminate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Mentions of miscarriage

Telling that the situation in the palace was tense was the understatement of the century. There wasn't a situation. There was a catastrophe. There were chaos and absolute mayhem. 

If anybody who knew the Alpha Emperor Harry Styles of Imperium even for a few seconds of their lives, they'd tell, he couldn't climb higher on the ladder of his uncontrollable fury and ruthlessness but the surprising fact was, he could and he very well did. 

He had diligently made everybody's life a living hell in the boundaries of the Mischelin palace since the past fourteen days. Fourteen days since his blue-eyed omega had stood in his steed and taken the arrows meant for him, depriving the man of consciousness and providing his ill health to the extent of walking over and staying near death for an elaborate time period.

The incapability to protect one's Omega hurt an Alpha more than any physical weapon could and Liam Payne was aware of that. He recognised that bruise and sympathized with his friend but that was the problem, Harry wouldn't let anybody commiserate him. He didn't know of sympathy or empathy or kindness and had grown in his garden of thorns, threatening to sting anyone who came too close. Harry's tower of self-preservation was too high to be climbed upon and too strong to be broken but Louis had, and in a very intriguing way seeped into it, tenderly planting roses in those thorns and making a home out of the tower which was why the Emperor was livid. The person, he centred his entire existence around had been incapacitated, propelling the human back into his dark dungeons of restlessness.

Sighing, he returned to the West Wing which had been sealed off for anybody who wasn't Harry Styles or a healer for Louis Tomlinson but eventually Harry had given access to a few more people

Walking past the guards who acknowledged his person, he lingered around the King's chambers to see the head healer, Shawn Mendes immediately approaching him on seeing his presence.

"Commander Liam," the brown-haired man beckoned towards him urgently and steered him away from Louis' person to the balcony devoid of human presence.  
"I need to tell you to convey something to the Emperor."

Liam's hazel rose, he knew Harry was extremely upset and in fact, all that he ordered out was execution orders of anybody who managed to hit a nerve and Liam really stayed on his toes to assure the safety of his own neck around his friend. 

"Why can't you do it yourself?" He asked the Alpha who stood before him.

"Because he is a bloody arrogant bastard," He growled lowly, suppressing the volume of his response, “he induced a drop in six omegas yesterday night, Niall included and didn't have the decency to look after their safety and then snapped at me for an hour about how useless I am!"

Liam wanted to chuckle at the latter, typical Harry but was averted by the first part," How's Niall?"

"Stable. Asleep."

"Did you offend him in any manner?"

His whisky brown turned to the commander in chief, unimpressed at his priority. "I am extremely patient for an Alpha but that doesn't mean I wouldn't punch him in the face for the insults hurled at me."

"Which is why before I scratch his face off, I need you to tell him that if Louis doesn't arouse in the next five days, he is gone for good."

This revelation dropped like a bomb on top of Liam's head. Numbness overcame the skin which covered him and an overwhelming infusion of guilt, sadness and disappointment showered on him. He knew it was life-threatening but nothing the healers of Mischelin couldn't handle and Louis? Louis had hardly found his peace and Harry, his friend had so much more to learn, through his Omega.

"And Louis had a miscarriage today morning." Shawn added unhelpfully to the fellow Alpha's thoughts making Liam run his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

"He'll be here in a few minutes and you need to tell him this," the alpha addressed, “I am positive if I do, I'll punch him through the process."

"He won't let you punch him through the process, he'll tear your hand off." Another voice gentled and a very fragile looking Zayn in dull black robes closed in, his mate was with a child too and had been vomiting his guts out every morning.

"How is he?"

"He is probably going to die if nothing works." Liam said crudely, annoyed at the discovery.

Zayn's eyes widened but before he could voice out even a word, an Alpha presence questioned, “Who is?"

With a deep inhale of air, Liam turned towards the source. Harry Styles stood there. He looked perfectly groomed in his burgundy robes with his hair neatly tied up in a bun but the bags under his eyes and the sudden loss of weight told a completely different tale. His eyes looked as though all the life which once resided in it had vanished without a trace, they didn't look determined, conniving or even alive. 

"Omega Louis had a miscarriage this morning." Shawn disclosed fearlessly before the Emperor who's eyebrows twitched but expression remained thoroughly neutral. "We can deal with that later. How is his health?" Harry inquired ignoring the ground-breaking fact. 

"If he doesn't wake up in the next four days, his death is inevitable." Liam supplied.

Rage coursed through Harry in a flash with surprise brewing underneath but before he could act upon it, Zayn intervened, “Harry, no!" He hissed holding him back even in his state. 

"Shawn. You better make it evitable!" He growled trying to reach out to him but was stopped by the Omega's person.

"You can't keep shouting at everyone around who are trying to help!" Zayn snapped at him. "Everybody here is worried, okay?! You aren't the only one."

"Then why isn't anybody doing anything! Why isn't he awake!?" Harry scowled with wrath embedded in his voice. "You listen to me Shawn, I don't give a two shit about how you do it, I want my Louis back in my presence." 

"Your Highness," the Alpha gritted his teeth and sighed, calling out for patients, “He is an omega, regardless of his capability and strengthened immunity. He has survived high past the benchmark of average Alphas who are hit with the same poison but nothing we administer is helping him."

"Then search through your scrolls and your healers and bring him back."

"We are trying our best!"

"It's not your best if he isn't awake!" He shouted, again. 

Shaking his head in dismissal, Liam intervened and diverted the origin of the source, escorting him away from the already angered healer. 

The black haired omega looked at the clearly vexed Alpha who rubbed his temples in frustration. "Shawn," he began, placing his hand on his clothed arm, “you cannot hold this against him." He advised, as though, he was aware of the taller man's thought process like every Omega knew. Their instincts were surprisingly much more accurate than most of the Alphas or Betas, often being the reason as to why Omegas were seers or astrologers. "You've been serving Mischelin for a year, Shawn, so I wouldn't expect you to know about the finer details which run in the intimacy of these walls," he said conversationally, “but this isn't just a case of an Alpha losing his Omega, this bond they have runs much deeper than that, it's more severe than that of blood."

"Old magic?"

"If it exists, yes." Zayn conceded with a bob of his head and carried on to a narration, “Since Louis arrived at Mischelin, he had always been an oddball. He didn't know how to flatter Harry, he was taken up by his beauty, definitely but Louis is more of a," Zayn tried to pinpoint the right word, “confrontational person who would rather coat his words in sarcasm rather than flattery. At first, it was probably a physical attraction but I've seen their bond strengthen. As time passed," he elucidated further, “it seemed like they had always known each other and had just been away from one another."

"I've known Harry for twenty years of my life, Niall for seventeen and Liam for twelve, we've been together for quite a while and trust me none of us can understand him the way Louis does." Zayn explained. "It's just astounding, the way they fit into one another and rare."

"And believe me when I say this to you, Harry isn't shouting at you for the sake of his mate, he is pleading you to save his friend, confidant, lover and mate, he just doesn't know how to put it out there." Zayn shrugged, assuring he got the point and added a request, “Forgive him and please return his Louis back to him, as soon as possible."

"He will, I assure you, create life a living hell for anybody whose name isn't Louis Tomlinson until he wakes up." He certainly with his lips thinning into a line.

Shawn looked at the omega who consolidated a few facts before him. He'd accept that he was still new to Mischelin and was uninformed of many of the truths which ran through the water laden palace but this tale of misery which intertwined the alpha and omega in an unbreakable bond of what exactly, he did not comprehend. The storyline of the two had been repeated by a countless number of times by anybody who resided in the palace but the authenticity couldn't be verified until now. 

He saw how easy it was to get vexed by the Emperor but it was also easier to vex the man since his entire purpose of life pooled into the hardly alive body of Louis Tomlinson.

It was still a little confusing. Their relationship. Between Harry and Louis. And it grew even more complicated after what Zayn revealed that they were somehow inflicted by old magic. How could a couple be inflicted by an entity stronger that destiny and be unaware of it for such a long period? 

"Don't think too much about it, Shawn." Zayn voiced out, smiling at his dilemma. “Please help us out. It's not a plea from Harry but from the three of us too, we really need Louis in our lives."  
Shawn sliced down the sweat beads attached to his skin and looked at the sleeping figure of Louis who held the affections of his own Omega and the others.

"I'll go through my texts and books again." He resigned with exasperation which caused Zayn to smile lightly and move away to leave Shawn in contemplation.

* * *

Harry had been through a lot in his tender age of twenty six years. From wars to conspiring Nobles, walking through deceit and fraternizing with betrayal was a commodity he often indulged in. Seated amongst conspirators who were perpetually bloodthirsty and had the vision of the throne in their eyes was exhausting but amongst the ceaseless death threats, assassins and accidents, he had never once been desperate.

Desperation was something unknown to the young Alpha. He had tasted it once when his sister and mother passed away and had promised to never let it lurk around him and then there was Louis. Louis, who challenged every brick in the wall he had so sedulously built around himself. Who dared to penetrate through those walls and had the audacity to make the cold-hearted Alpha feel something beyond ruthless, something he was confident, he didn't want to feel. There were countless number of people in his life who had been in and out of his life in the past six years, attractive Omegas, adorable Betas, a few rare Alphas who had so willingly thrown themselves at him but he just couldn't bring himself to even remotely associate with them because they didn't smell, taste, touch or feel like Louis and most of the time weren't him. Never him. The time he spent with the blue-eyed man was so precious that he could have so many repetitions of his meetings with the Omega and he'd still be greedy for more.

After such a ceaseless time span, Louis was finally his. Just his and even then he was taken away from him and seemingly for good. He had blinked and Louis was already gone, laying on his bed, lifeless, hardly breathing but breathing, nevertheless which kept his unfaltering fury within the gates of limitations. He couldn't lose Louis and that was why he took every path possible to at least guarantee his safety which seemed as though it was all in vain. 

He knew his temper in accordance to Zayn and the others was extreme but he had no choice, anger was an instinct to him, it came as naturally as breathing and if the topic pertained Louis, faster than breathing. He was unreasonable, impatient and easily infuriated but he had no choice, his nerves pressed into the cores of his blood, extracting all the source of the little happiness, he ever had the fortune to possess. 

The sun could shine all it wanted but the moon was always the subject of poetry and Louis was that poetry. 

Moving back to his own chambers, he observed the healers weren't present. Giving orders to not let anybody be admitted into his quarters, he let his guard slither down and took his seat beside his mate's limp body which was shrinking steadily. Running his fingers through his soft mane, Harry leaned down to peck his forehead. "Wake-up, Lou, you can't leave me alone here." He whispered into his ears, "Come back to me, baby." 

At these sentences, the Omega stirred. His skin waved and his breathing hitched which caused Harry's green hues to stare at him in the promise that his eyes will flutter open to leak the soft azure gaze which would finally permit Harry to breathe again.

Waiting for a reaction, Harry's green hues stilled on Louis' person but instead, there was a sudden spurt of blood from his mouth, making Harry widen his eyes in desolation, screaming to everyone who was present at the door who could remotely help him.

When help did arrive, Louis was doubled over on the floor still unconscious with Harry's burgundy robes drenched in his blood, helplessly wiping the unconscious man of the viscous liquid with his silk handkerchief which was dripping of a concoction of other bodily fluids and a promiscuous amount of blood. 

The healers immediately launched themselves into positions to separate the pair. Assisting the Omega and warding off the Alpha from the specified room to change his clothes, the healers began to check Louis for any signs which contributed to his 'inevitable death'.

The next time Harry went back to Louis' chambers were two nights later even though he received timely updates while performing his courtly duties alongside the other ministers and noblemen, entertaining them only as much as his responsibilities could permit and swiftly relegating himself to the solitude of the newly constructed floor which on his orders was completely devoid of any guards except for the two architects who had helped in the installation of the brand new wing which was supposed to be Louis' gift for the first moon after their mating.  
Discarding the thoughts, he approached Shawn for his regular update to know there was absolutely no improvement in his health except for it worsening and Louis' skin losing the little glow he acquired in the past month on halting of his suppressants. 

"We have diagnosed his stomach ulcers and he hasn't been vomiting any blood." Shawn listed the positives before the temperamental Alpha. "The wounds due to the arrows are still healing but there has been no sign that his body is accepting the medicine we provide for him due to the lack of response."

"Is his death still-" Harry just began when they noticed Louis having convulsions and spitting out a slime green like liquid with a few stains of red which brought a stoic expression on the Emperor's face but his eyes pained looking at his omega in unrest, as he stood there doing absolutely nothing to help him while he writhed in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me on the update schedule!
> 
> Next update is on the fourth of August because I know this chapter is super small.


	12. Recollection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to tell that this flashback is my most favourite one. It's the best piece, I've ever had the pleasure of writing. Although, I should press that this first part few instances of this chapter is inspired from a movie and this chapter is a tribute to that movie because this specific scene inspired me to create this world so I **_had_** to put in something from the movie as a tribute and I chose this tiny scene. I hope all of you do understand. 
> 
> I'd also like to add that this entire chapter holds a very close place in my heart and I would like to give this chapter as a dedication to this one friend of mine who goes out to [ Liv_it_Up124 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_it_Up124/pseuds/Liv_it_Up124). Thank you for being there. Thank you for so many things, you have no idea you did but those tiny comments have helped me a great deal.

_  
Harry had just aroused from the excuse of sleep, he had received the night prior. He had wanted a healthy sleep for the plan he intended to execute this morn to kill his uncle, the King of Imperium, Royden Richard Styles. He had meticulously organised the entire event for too long for a discrepancy to occur._

_There was a knock on the door and a jet black haired soldier walked in his uniform with a smirk adorning his face, “He is on his way, your uncle."_

_Harry's chuckles resonated vibrantly in his velvet cloaked room which had a woman sprawled on the bed, completely unfazed by her presence. "Brilliant. How far is he from his impending death?" Harry laughed._

_"Half a day, Harry." He replied._

_Harry smirked and nodded his head when another man walked into his chambers, “Forgive me for the intrusion, Harry but King Royden is advancing closer to the borders of Demis."_

_"Zayn informed me, Liam." He acknowledged and saw the brunet flicker his hazel eyes towards the accentuated beauty of the black haired Omega whose olive skin, Harry had strictly abstained from. He disliked Omegas with a passion but he sustained Zayn because of his commitment towards his long-standing friendship with him, not like Zayn himself advanced towards him in that light but one person he did advance towards was Liam, oddly._

_They were evidently smitten especially after Zayn had his first heat four years back and their sexual tension was giving him a headache, even though he decided that he would eventually address the topic when the major plot of his conspiracy concluded._

_Dismissing the two away, he quickly dressed himself up, knowing that in a matter of a few days, there will probably be a horde of people assisting him for every tiny thing he does because he would be King and that was written by the Gods in his blood that his fate was to govern the entirety of Cynthia, not just Imperium and he knew it._

_When the sun had uncharacteristically hidden behind the overwhelming grey clouds which threatened to rain if played with, that was when the Emperor of Imperium, Royden Styles arrived. He was a short man for the traditional Alpha. His stomach wobbling while he traversed and his beard longer since he last saw him which was when he initiated Harry to the City Demis because of the victory he brought from the smaller state of Mylene and warding off the soldiers at the Northern borders where the dry province of Alba Reginae resided._

_With his few ministers assisting him, he sauntered into his death trap. Following him were a set of soldiers and, what was that? More like who was that?_

_Harry's ministrations halted on the figure while his uncle stepped forward to embrace him, “You’ve done Mischelin a great favour, Harry," he addressed and hugged the taller man, “conquering the entire city of Carypt which has the benefit of a port. It will surely bring us prosperity," Harry forced his lips into a smile, waiting for them but which was soon to follow. "But," The expectant conjunction arrived, “why didn't you return to Mischelin with the spoils of the war and the gold you plundered?"_

_"I was tired," he laughed it off, concealing the real reason behind him not returning to Mischelin, “and anyway, Your Highness, all this," he pointed to the sacks of gold and immeasurable artefacts around him, “is for you."_

_"And that crown on your head?" He questioned, eyeing the eloquently chiselled stone which held itself through strong black threads which Harry had crudely tied himself._

_"I got that made when I came to Demis for myself." He answered honestly and to his horror, the man rose his hand and pulled the crown off his head, humiliating him before more than a feasible crowd._

_"You aren't a King, Harry, nor are you a Prince to be worthy enough to wear this," he declared, examining the crown closely, ignoring the ardent rage-filled in his eyes, “but you don't need to get upset, I have a better gift for you." With that, he meandered to the place where Harry's gaze had been formerly stationed. A figure was covered in a sheer white sheet of what exactly, he wasn't really aware of._

_"This man," he introduced, releasing the chains which bound him, “is my slave and my trusted assassin," to this the said slave clicked his tongue in distaste causing the King to slap him into obedience and added with a smile, “a little disobedient but his skills are exceptional, he single-handedly killed the Emperor of Tryeen. Don't be deceived by his stature, his stealth and cunning rivals that of animals and his swordsmanship is otherworldly."_

_"I may go as far as to say, he may defeat you in a one on one swordplay and fencing." He supplied which rose Harry's eyebrows in interest because regardless of how absolutely a fool his uncle was, he knew how to recognise talent when it was seen._

_Harry casually strolled over to where the supposed 'slave' stood with guards and two ministers flocking him. His peer slackened and asked the people to move away while he drew nearer to the man._

_Something about the covered man was calling for him. He didn't know if it was his inner Alpha or his infallible instincts guiding him to the man, almost seeming like this meeting had been planned decades ago and fate only brought it down now. The breeze tugging him in his direction and his intuition assuring the Alpha that he was going to help him execute not only his uncle but an infinite number of rivals in the future._

_Inhaling the fresh vanilla smell which was ghosting around the man intoxicated with something, even more, sweeter which he couldn't place his finger at. A smell so overwhelming that it made him feel ecstasy at the moment._

_"Name?" He stringed his words carefully and in a voice low enough for it to resist reaching anybody's ears._ __

_"Mine or my perfume's?" He inquired with an edge to his voice._

_"Perfume." He smirked at the man's observation and begun to circle him like a vulture around its prey._

_"Heaven's breath." He responded with a smirk Harry could **hear** , "Vanilla extract and fragrance of the fire flower, specifically made in Khara."_

_"Hmm, my uncle speaks quite highly of you." Harry hummed. "Could you die for me?"_

_"No." The reply was prompt._

_"Could you live for me?"_

_The covered man shook his head once again in negation to the question asked._

_"Can you kill for me?"_

_His head lifted, as though the veil between them wasn't present and bore his eyes towards the Alpha and surprisingly the emerald eyed man felt his gaze through the sheets. "Now that's the question isn't it?"_

_Harry slowly removed a knife from his pocket to hand it over to the person while doing so, his fingertips grazed the smooth skin beneath them. He had no idea if the man felt the same but he was touching liquid electricity, cotton so soft that it electrocuted you. A scent so alluring that he wanted to claim him then and there. Averting his attention back to the task with a lot of force, he left it into the man's sleeve, stealthily, assuring nobody saw it with the speed and concealment, he pushed it in while standing before the man._

_"You're an assassin, right?" He asked stepping back while drizzle came down upon them, "Kill these two," he threw in a cavalier order, pointing at the ministers on both of his sides causing a ripple of laughter from the emperor, steering Harry to the source. "He can't kill them," he chuckled, finding mirth which the younger alpha couldn’t, “they’re my ministers, he can't-" before he could complete his sentence, a loud thud was heard from the back when Harry turned to see the men on the floor, blood spluttered and clearly not conscious._

_This brought out a chuckle from Harry's throat, as the sheet covering the man descended to the floor revealing his perfect stature. He was small. Very small. Very very small as compared to his own huge person. Small but exceptionally beautiful. Glowing skin with soft chocolate coloured hair cascading on his lovely cheekbones raised high with tantalizing rose coloured lips and brilliant, magnificent, piercing blue eyes. A raging storm like, almost ethereal, blue. This man before him was angelic and out of the so many moments in his short life, the fates had decided this consequential moment to bless him with whosoever this man was._

_"How dare you, Tomlinson!" His uncle's shouts cracked Harry's thoughts of Admiral of the lad. He immediately took long strides against the ground and placed his arm around his uncle, “Why are you worried about them," guiding him harshly towards the gold sacs, “there are so many better things to focus on," he yanked the man into a hurried embrace, locking his gaze with Liam momentarily who immediately plunged a dagger into his back, initiating a whirlwind of chaos from the other two noblemen present which included Royden's blood heir who was going to draw his sword but another sword reached his neck before he did and surprisingly it was the pretty boy's._

_Harry's face sparkled with amusement with the sudden turn of events, smirking at the man's cunning. “If you keep admiring my swordsmanship, the man at your foot will kill you in a minute."_

_So he had a tongue. A sharp one at that._

_Ignoring the 'Tomlinson', he turned back towards the man at his foot and knelt to his side. Gesturing Liam to take his uncle to his quarters, he ordered Zayn to take the others as their prisoners while he cleared the rest of the crowd and returned to his quarters himself while 'Tomlinson' was escorted to his chambers._

_Harry had been preoccupied with figuring out how to neatly kill his uncle and finally settled on carving his throat out with his dagger and boy was he pooling all his attention into it. His clearly conscious uncle was laying on the floor while his nephew gracefully scrapped his insides spilling blood over his expensive handmade carpets, initiating a twitch from his eyebrow at the ruined decor. The screams heard were music to his ears. He had waited long enough to avenge his predecessor's death and this revenge was cold and satisfying not to mention the melodies of it filled his chambers up with. He even unexpectedly hummed with his screams._

_His sudden session was intervened with the beauty himself making his presence known. "Ah! There you are!" He mused._

_"Yes, here I am." He repeated silently with an eyebrow arched, unfazed by the gory scene before him._

_"You didn't seem very deadly when I first saw you," Harry pointed out with his hand still continuing the task but his 'slave' kept his thoughts to himself which caused him to stare at him in intrigue. "Neither did I think you were tongue-tied." Generating a small delectable twitch, as he languidly looked at the guards in implication. As soon as he was made aware of it, Harry dismissed his guards after he checked him for weapons._

_"Neither did you seem sadistic when I met you." Tomlinson retorted._

_"Touché," Harry laughed maniacally and then questioned, “why not tell it before the guards?"_

_"You're going to become King and if I, as a stranger can behave in a brat like fashion, your authority will be questionable," he answered and very thoughtful worded, “A child and an Alpha must be appreciated publicly and reprimanded in person, they don't listen otherwise."_

_"I like the way you think." Harry appreciated, nonchalantly, his hand still turning the knife like a knob in the bloodied neck._ __

_"I like the way you look." This shot his eyes up towards the assassin who stood before him in confidence of what he just said._

_"Flirting won't get you anywhere."_

_"I'm stating a fact not flirting."_

_Grinning at his response, he asked, “Gender?"_

_"Beta."_

_"Betas aren't as strong as Alphas."_

_"Neither are Alphas as smart as Betas."_

_"Where are you from?" He asked discarding the knife and wiping the blood off his hands._

_"Diety."_

_"Heard people from Diety are vulnerable."_

_"Heard people from Mischelin are incapable but here we stand."_

_"You have a sharp tongue."_

_"You have a sharp gaze."_

_"You could be wanting to kill me."_

_"You could have kept me to kill me."_

_"You betrayed my uncle."_

_"I betrayed him on your orders, I was given to you by him so it's his fault, not mine." He shrugged in an indifferent manner and then added, “Not to mention that I warned about this occurrence two months back and was cast away because of my standing as a beta."_

_"You predicted that I was conspiring against him?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"And then?"_

_"He began to ill-treat me and discredit me publicly, he started acting as he owned me which he didn't because I was hired by him not given, so I let it fall to him," he smirked and then casually supplied, “and I was assured of your skills anyway, I know you will make a better Emperor."_

_"How are you aware of the latter?" He asked, leading him out of the study and beckoning the guards to clean up._

_"I am a very resourceful person." He announced. "There a lot of litanies in Mischelin of your prowess."_

_"There aren't any good ones." Harry noted and hauled him carefully on the velvet sheets. "Not many people like me everywhere I go."_ __

_"That makes two of us," the assassin replied immediately with a smile which made Harry's stone heart flutter._

_"Do you sleep with every man you are handed over to?" Harry inquired, hoping to bruise his ego while he straddled him, running his fingers under his shirt._

_"Who says I'm sleeping with you?"_

_"Who says you aren't?"_

_"Now who is asking me to sleep with him?" His gaze asked, grinning in humour at the situation and leaning into the young Prince's neck, he felt a sudden intake of breath._

_"Name." Harry asked, his lips grazing on his skin and consequently grunted in disapproval for the receding of his person._

_"Mine or the perfume's?"_

_"Both are equally intoxicating but I'd prefer yours."_

_"Louis."_

_To this the alpha looked into his aquamarine orbs and he felt as though the moon had confined its light and made the person beneath him. Stealthy yet flawless. Perfection cloaked in ruthlessness. And that was Louis._

Warding off the wave of memories which washed over him, he paid attention to the architect who came to fetch him, informing that Niall was stationed at the entrance and asking for his presence. Reluctantly but he rose from his seat to move out of the abode he made for his omega while the moonlight fell upon the lovely white marble floor, shedding sight upon the intricate designs on the floor.

Moving away from the room, he locked the huge doors guarding it himself and sauntered down the staircase to meet Niall who briefed him about Louis' worsening condition asking him to come back to his own quarters which he did so silently without conversation in ignorance to anybody who greeted him.

On entering the room, everyone automatically stood up in respect for the Emperor and backed away from the omega who they were tending to and his gaze fell upon his mate who's veins were turning a frightening blue and his eyes pained at the sight, turning to the head Healers, “What is happening to him?"

"The poison is getting into his bloodstream, Your Highness." A hesitant alpha answered grimly which just drew his already dim gaze away from his omega and walked out of his own chambers without saying a word instigating Zayn, Liam and Niall immediately leaped onto him and followed him in fear of attempting something reckless but turning out he just wanted a reading from the seer about what the fates had decided on this given topic.

* * *

When they returned to the chambers, Harry was upset. Visibly. He didn't speak a word and kept his thoughts to himself which was the source of discomfort to the occupants of the room in which they all had halted meanwhile.

Niall did not know what he could do to even improvise the young Omega's condition. He knew his to-be-mate had poured his heart and soul and everything he had ever learnt as a healer into a test to rouse the Omega mate of the Emperor but nothing in this world could snap his eyes open. In addition to this was the flare of his friend. 

Niall had always considered Harry his friend but Louis was more of a brother, more of a sibling than Harry, Zayn or Liam could ever aspire to be to him. In this short span of six years, Louis was the one to make him the man he was today. 

Being Omega royalty had its perks but had more downfalls, especially if you were male. He was told to tell anybody who asked for his gender that he was Beta until the time came but just because this lie was crafted, it didn't give him any more freedom than what he already possessed. In fact, even Zayn was given more freedom even though he was openly an Omega without the guise of a Beta. 

Initially, everyone had dismissed Niall's wishes to be a part of the army, regardless of the laws Harry had passed so diligently, he had hypocritically never initiated Niall to go through training to become a warrior. After three years of asking every Alpha close to him for training, Harry became Emperor and had brought in a Beta with no past who had surprisingly played a very pivotal role in his ascension and was more lethal than Harry and more agile than Liam. He was an embodiment of strength to every Beta and Omega who had ever dreamt of being a warrior but couldn't due to the ever prevalent Alpha superiority. On hearing this when he approached him for training him, Louis himself was surprised but had accepted and even after being reprimanded for it by Liam and Harry and Zayn for doing so, he continued anyway until Niall was perfectly capable to make his way into the royal army and steadily began to rise up in it. 

Not only did he owe everything he was today to Louis but also his life for the one time he had intervened a sword which was supposed to strike him and taken it in his steed. A bold slash down his right arm which marred his skin for eternity but Louis never complained a second about it, even though Harry almost bite his head off in a reprimand and even then Louis stood up for him. 'You can return it some other time, it's just an arm,' that's what the former Beta had said to the blonde when tears were shedding profusely.

He was that brother, he never had and would never have. The blue-eyed man often mentioned he felt the same. Told him a few things he hadn't mentioned to others like how good he was at healing and his time in training in Diety but one thing he never mentioned was the magnitude of his affections towards the Emperor.

The same Emperor he and his other two friends had shared their lives with and somehow this man who had just arrived knew him better than their own infinite experiences with him. In these few days which passed, he saw Harry's temper evolve into something more helpless. He had seen a lot of Harry's phases but this was the most deplorable. The man who wouldn't let his worry or anxiety for the sake of the gigantic ego he possessed to show and now all he saw was the green which was dimming further and further, as Louis deteriorated. 

A loud bang shook Niall's thoughts and brought him back into the room where he sat, next to the Emperor's Omega. 

Harry had thrown a plate of fruits across the room in agony. This action was enough to raise Niall from his position in vexation. "Harry!"  


"What?!" 

"Can you stop whining like a three-year-old?!"

"It's not your mate laying in between life and death!"

"You're not the only one who cares Harry!"

"Then why isn't anybody else doing anything about it."

"Like you are making a significant change!" Niall snapped, receiving a gasp from Zayn but ignored it anyway. "At least the healers have been trying to do something, you're just acting like a child!"

"But they are just worsening the situation!"

"Well, they are doing something!"

Harry's face grew into a furious red with his eyes turning into a poisonous green at the splash of truth on his face. "It isn't working! The something they are doing! I haven't employed the best healers in Imperium for-"

"For your information the best healer in Imperium is Louis Tomlinson!" He scowled with a pitch high enough to silence the Alpha whose visage remained apathetic, staring off into the distance and suddenly his eyebrows furrowed, as though Niall's outburst just instigated a thought process and Harry immediately jumped up, swiftly moving out of their room and asking Shawn to accompany him which indirectly got the three remnant men to follow him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is on the 8th of August.


	13. Revival

Harry quickly made his way to the last floor where hardly a few guards were present, his haste was worrying Niall but he trusted and followed the Emperor with his group. 

Walking past the smooth walls of the ancient palace, they halted before an unknown door which had been newly constructed. The last floor according to Harry had been off limits for a while after the ballroom incident but here he was taking them to where he did not know. Standing before a solid wooden door, Harry began to unlock it with the help of the two Alphas who stood guard. 

"Nobody touches anything. Nobody sits on anything especially the swing, Zayn, I am talking to you and no snooping around, Niall, and to answer your question Liam nobody but the constructors of this room and I are aware of its existence." He addressed everybody who was with the exception of Shawn. "I just didn’t mention that the last floor would have this too."

When the doors opened, Niall felt as if his breathing stilled. It was the most beautiful place he had seen in his life. 

A scintillation of blue with iridescent light falling everywhere. The room was a word illumination in the flesh. The floor was pure marble with shining walls, the walls pooled into a dome with what he assumed to be a numerous number of mirrors attached to the ceiling and to the linings of the wall. On the extreme ends, there were what seemed like chandeliers but placed on the floor for a reason he did not understand. 

As they moved further into the caverns of the place, he noticed the room or whatever it was supposed to be, had a bed, a huge one at that, in fact, an Omega would love that sort of a bed. Colossal, enveloping and from the looks of it, extremely soft and comfortable. Wardrobes scattered around a full-length mirror but what really took his breath away was the structure in the centre of the lovely room. There was a shallow pond carefully architectured in the middle of the room and in that was a swing. Niall assumed that the water was hardly ankle deep or lesser but the positioning of it made the place look more animatedly alive and his eyes were stuck there. 

"What is this place, H?" Zayn asked looking around mesmerized by the beauty of the surroundings. 

"His gift for the first moon cycle to mark the beginning of our lives as mates." He inhaled and meandered to the closets. “Construction started two years ago. At that point in time, I didn't know he was an Omega and wondered how to present it to him, finally, when I got an opportunity, this incident took place."

Before anybody could offer their sympathy, the Alpha averted their trajectory, “Louis had journals," Harry started opening one of the wardrobes, “and according to what he told me, he noted a lot of medicinal discoveries he had made."

"He told me that too." Niall affirmed his suspicion.

"That makes things easier for us, Louis might've figured this thing out." Liam supplied in optimism before he saw Harry remove a stack of journals, thick journals. 

"You spoke too fast, Liam." His mate commented causing a short round of chuckles.

"If you find anything irrelevant to his condition, don't read it or read it later, just find the cure first."

"Ahh there won't be anything irrelevant, except for random poetry and sketching." Niall shrugged and handed one journal to everyone. 

"Louis is a poet?!" Liam asked incredulously. 

"Louis' a lot of things." Niall told him with a smirk.

With that they began to score through the journals, as the night continued. One after the other when finally Niall, Liam and Harry were the only ones remaining while Zayn had returned to his chambers on the account of his condition while Shawn went down to escort him and fetch some tea. 

"Harry," Liam addressed and handed the journal to the green-eyed man, “it’s not the cure but I think you should read this one." He said leaning in his direction. __

_A 124_

_Fifth attempt on the alpha's life from Reginae._  
Seemingly poison from Reginae's flowers.  
Cook suspected and killed.  
Poisoning stops.  
Affirmation. 

Flipping through the pages he saw similar entries and ended up on the last entry. __

_Cedric is a threat. He is up to something. I just don't know what. Should be exterminated ASAP. This nutter of alpha is doing nothing to protect his own life._

Harry sighed in exasperation, Louis knew and he had warned Harry but as he said 'this nutter of an alpha had done nothing.' Guilt coursing gently through his veins, he felt himself cracking. He had failed once again. 

"Hey, I found something!" Niall exclaimed before Harry could travel deeper into the land of guilt. 

Passing it to the alpha who just walked in, as the healer analysed the writing and its contents and suddenly a smile rose on the man's face, “This is perfect. This could actually help." He said looking at the Emperor. 

"I'll get to work, right now." He said immediately and walked out.

And that's when Harry felt a flicker of hope still remnant to get his Louis back.

* * *

Two not very peaceful days passed and even though Louis did not slip back into consciousness, his condition was visibly improvising to a great extent as compared to the pointless treatment given in the past few days.

He was recovering, very slowly but he was and Shawn had assured him it was going to take hardly some time before his mate would wake up and Harry let the reassurance rest of his shoulders, calming his spirits down, although he still spent every waking hour which wasn't muddled up in his duties besides Louis with his ring-laden hand running through his hair which was what he was doing right now.

As he continued to concentrate his ministrations on Louis, a guard announced Jacques' arrival which rolled Harry's eyes in annoyance. 

Harry wasn't unaware of Jacques' intentions, it was all fun and games when it would get on Louis' nerves but now it was just a source of irate. The platinum blonde wanted his attention and the status of the bonded mate of Imperium despite the fact that Louis was very much his Omega. Claimed. Bonded. Mated. With a thread so strong that no force which resided on earth or which reigned the skies could overrule it didn't deter him.

"Good Afternoon, Your Highness."

Harry didn't bother returning the curtsy just nodded and turned his attention back to Louis. "Tell me what do you want. I'd appreciate it if you'd do it faster."

"The public is in unrest, Your Highness." He briefed him. "The news of your Omega's health has reached them and are doubting his credibility as one."

"The public could go fuck itself." He barked with his eyes stuck on Louis.

"It's not uncommon for Kings to have more than one omega, Your Highness, you could take another omega." He suggested which was satisfactory to spike up his momentarily dormant temper. 

Removing the knife on bedside table which was kept by him along with his sword, to throw it on him when he felt a movement on his knee, transferring his instantaneous attention towards the change in pressure when he saw eyelashes rub against one another in ripples and that's when he saw the same periwinkles which breathed his life back to him, reassured him that the storm had receded.  
Harry's emotions were in a turmoil. His happiness didn't have a lid over to control the degree of relief he experienced when his emeralds met his mate's sapphire. 

"Harry." The first word descended from his lips while his eyes fluttered. 

"Louis." He spoke his name with no comprehension as to how to respond to the man. "Are you in pain, sweetheart?"

He shook his head and gestured him to help him sit up accompanied with a glass of water which Louis gulped down his throat while Harry gave orders to fetch Shawn as soon as possible and threw Jacques out in haste.

"My back is hurting, I am stinking, I can't smell you, I want a bath." Louis complained in a shot with his baby blues turning to him for a solution.

"And you'll get a bath as soon as possible, let the healers just check your injuries." He confirmed, kissing his forehead.

After Shawn walked in with his team of healers, all omegas, he carefully examined the almost fading wounds and permitted Louis to have a proper bath instead of a sponge bath and recommended strongly, “I’d ask you to let the Omega healers bathe him."

Harry didn't argue. He let Shawn's suggestion stand.

"Before I go," he said turning to his Alpha, “who was the smart one to figure it out?"

"Niall." Harry answered to which his Omega's face lit up and walked into the lavish bathroom.

On returning to their chambers, the only person present was his Alpha. His curly-haired Alpha immersed in quite a deep thought when his ministrations wavered to Louis' presence who sat down on the fresh pale white sheets of the bed. Water stuck to his torso while a few drops smothered down his clear skin, dabbing the wetness away, he rested his hand on the man's thigh. "Alpha?"

Shaking his thoughts away, he turned to his Omega and beckoned him to come closer to apply the salve for his scars. "Your Highness," Louis addressed, assured it would focus Harry's attention onto him which it did, his eyes stationed at his person and in an automated manner applied the salve, retrieving a loose shirt of his own and tossed it on the chair. The behaviour qualified for Louis' worry to surface but before he could voice it out, his Alpha spiralled and drew him closer and kissed him. 

Kissing Harry had always been an adventure to him. He could never predict whether the kiss would be smooth and tantalizing, breathing him in tenderly or have rounds of passion to showcase the longing for one another. Nothing was estimated, it just happened. Today was one of the endearing days where he'd get to inhale the faint perfume of his Alpha mixed with dominant's raw scent, his fingertips grazing his clothed arm while the alpha delicately pressed their bodies against one another, manoeuvring his tongue deeper into the kiss with his hand positioning his jaw for better access. Whilst the body continued its actions, the Alpha-Omega bond strengthened and whipped up at the contact seeping through the pair, humming in deep satisfaction. 

When Harry withdrew, Louis peered at him curiously, waiting for him to give any sort of justification. "You were knocked out for nineteen days," he informed him to which the Omega blinked, “I died in those nineteen days, I've never been this desperate in my life. Not even when we lost Reginae." He enlightened him which made a feeling of discomfort come over the younger one, “In the past few days I understood a few things Louis, Life is way too short to run around things you feel and even shorter to voice them out," he continued, as his mate's eyebrows grew questioning, “all I want to say is that I love you." He breathed, finally spitting it out, initiating Louis' eyes to widen imperceptibly. 

"I think I've loved you for a while, for as long as I've known you. It took some time for me to put it together but I think at times words do speak louder than actions and-"

With that Louis pulled his Alpha closer and closed the gap between them once again. This time the Omega's hands were clasped around his neck while Harry's hands dug into his sides for gripping more firmly, as their tongues slid against one another producing enough friction to rut their bodies against one another while the dominant deepened it further like he was telling Louis that he upheld the claim he had just announced in person. 

Receding away from his lips, Louis made a beeline of kisses on the alpha's jaw and ran his lips down his neck and paused by resting his head onto his chest, grasping onto the alpha who was leaning down in an embrace. "I love you so much," he proclaimed again and kissed his hair. 

"I love you more, Harry." But before Harry could respond, a small voice interrupted them, “Your Highness, Omega Zayn Malik and Commander Niall Horan are creating massive havoc in order to see Your Royal Highness," he said in reference to Louis.

"I expected that." Harry shook his head and let go of his mate. "Niall and Zayn had been sent down to the marketplace with Liam, they were too stressed."

"That's why they didn't run in immediately." Louis observed. 

Harry nodded in agreement, rubbing his temples in vexation, “I owe a lot of people apologies," he said quickly and ordered them to send them inside, returning to Louis, “especially Niall, I induced a drop in him."

Louis flashed his storm blue and chided, “Harry! Just because-" cutting the Omega off in between, he was tackled into a hug by the other two omegas. 

"Louis!" They wailed simultaneously and this rose an eyebrow of amusement with his eyes sparkling in intrigue. "We thought we lost you!" Niall cried with his tears falling on the blue-eyed man's skin. 

"We tried everything! Shawn did too!" Zayn muffled with their emotions in an uproar, as Louis just stood there listening to them whine consistently. 

"We can't lose you, Lou!" Niall sobbed.

Louis shook his head and slowly pulled back. Wiping their tears, smiling at the genuine concern and care displayed by the two fellow omegas. "I'm all right now, right?" He said kissing their cheeks. 

"You are never going to leave us!" Niall promulgated with his pallid skin red due to the tears. 

"Not now, not ever!" Zayn added sniffing his nose. 

"I won't." He promised the omegas and kissed their cheeks in assurance who locked him in a firm embrace again while the two Alphas look at the trio in adoration and the Emperor tried biting back a smile but couldn't when his second in command joined them in the embrace.

"Really Liam?" Louis asked with mirth in his voice. 

"Shut up, Louis. Alphas can be emotional too." He chided and clasped the Omegas closer whilst Emperor just looked at them in satisfaction until Louis momentarily reached out to him and navigated him towards the troop causing a tall Harry to hug them firmly. Harry. Not the Emperor or the Alpha. And for the first time in years, in this huge life which was made of deceit, deception and duplicity, a life of pure misery with a façade of flawlessness, this embrace made him feel like home.


	14. Recall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter ID is : @TCX_2001  
> Instagram: @thought_spilt
> 
> Since a few of requested on Nick and his story. Here it is.
> 
> Also, important stuff at the end

Harry had decided to join the others for training sessions which monotonously took place in the early hours of the morning in the vicinity of palace gardens. It had been three months since Louis had healed from the poison of Cedric's arrows who had been killed eventually. As he made his way to the gardens, he bumped into Nick and Liam on the way to his destination.

"Zayn is training Betas and Omegas too!" Liam reasoned immediately. 

"And he just wanted to ogle his mate because he already doesn't do that enough!" Nick voiced out with sarcasm dripping from his words and a smirk etched on his face. 

"Tells the person who still hasn't mated." Liam snorted while the Emperor just smiled away at their bickering, as they approached the muddy training grounds. 

"Anyway, Zayn is just assisting them, not exactly training," Liam verified. 

"I'm surprised that you even let him out, he completes his fifth moon cycle today, right?" Nick questioned the commander in chief who nodded his head in agreement. Zayn had been with a child for five months and the completion of the fifth month demanded a celebration in Mischelin which was scheduled for in the evening. 

"He insisted, he doesn't wanna leave Louis alone for training because Niall's heat just concluded yesterday and it's a fresh bond so he wasn't sure he'd come." Liam supplied to which the other two Alphas nodded at his reasoning. "Reus was gone for a few days too, he wanted to visit his family in Seacyde which is almost three days from here so he made sure, Louis was assisted today." 

"Yea, he had mentioned it to me." Nick told Liam to which the Emperor turned towards the black-haired man with his eyebrows raised, “Nick, I must ask you," he addressed with a smirk, "what is going on between Reus and you?"

"I'm glad you questioned on that, I was too hesitant to do so." Liam looked at the man and turned towards Nick with a scrutinizing gaze, “You both seem awfully close!"

"I wish." Nick sighed, as they overlooked the men and women who had just been disbanded from training while Louis, Niall and Reus were goofing around the running tracks, "He is a Beta and I want an Omega."

"I thought you had a thing for Louis at some point," Liam blabbered without realisation and quickly turned to the Emperor to see any flicker of an offence which was absent, he just shrugged. 

"I did, for a very brief amount of time," Nick answered honestly.

"And then I threatened him," Harry alternated, "to stay away."

"You threatened him?! When?! Before you mated Louis?!" Liam threw in, distinctly surprised by the development but Nick nodded in adherence of the statement, “He did which is why I stayed away and now I find myself enamoured by a Beta again."

"Are you sure he is not Omega?" The brunet questioned, as his reasoning followed, “Because after what Louis pulled off, I am beginning to doubt everybody's gender."

"He is a Beta." Nick assured, "I checked his rooms and records, I've met his family for God's sake! He is anything but Omega."

Harry noticed how wistfully Nick looked at Reus, drenching in sweat, his blonde locks, sticking to the sides of his face with his chocolate brown eyes flickered. He was bickering around with Niall and Zayn while agreeing to whatever Louis was saying, “He is so- never mind. It's not going to happen and when on earth did he return from Seacyde?"

"You never know what the fates have in store for you." Harry suggested a smile walked to his face, as he reduced the distance between him and his mate.

"You're up so early, Alpha," he said, standing on his toes to kiss his mate. 

"Well, miracles tend to occur, Louis." Zayn commented sarcastically. 

"Shut up, Zee." Harry chided and took Louis in his arms who grumbled due to the sweat covering his arms. 

"But that isn't interesting, Your Highness," Niall mocked with an intonation of derision, “Reus here notified us on some very interesting happenings after the battle of Reaper's Meadow."

"They overheard me talking to the Royal Highness," Reus explained to Nick who quickly turned to the Emperor, “I swear to God, I told only Reus, nobody else!" 

The Emperor shook his head in disapproval while Louis laughed at his demeanour, “That’s how a secret becomes a rumour, Nick." Louis informed him with obviousness painted on his face. 

"What am I missing?" Liam questioned, confusedly, as he looked amongst his peers. 

"I have sent for breakfast near the stoned pergola. That's what you're missing." Harry placed before them and gestured to follow him. 

"You aren't getting out of this, Harry!" Niall tutted. "And neither are you, Liam!"

_The Emperor was livid. The battle of Reaper's Meadow had just concluded in victory for Imperium and with another province conquered near the Midlands, Emperor Harry Styles had taken another step in the direction of absolute rule over Cynthia but this victory seemed very desolate, probably because of the Beta who had been laying before him fighting for his life, yet again._

_Why Louis always was at the apex of death, he did not know. He was so diligent in getting almost killed, the keyword being almost, it was as if death always came an inch close to take away his life but by some twist of fate, he would elude it. Always. But the time period where he wasn't thoroughly alive nor completely dead was excruciating. And Harry hated that. The pain was a gift to him from the heavens and he bore it with dignity, as long as Louis was left unscathed. Louis was the one weakness, he never wanted to have. The one person in whom his world pooled down into and nobody, not even the blue-eyed man himself was aware of the amount of consequence he held._

_As of now, Louis had been rushed into the healing tent in the camp to tend to injury where a sword had plunged at the side of his arm, nearly cutting it while another sword had attempted on his lung but had missed by a very small shot and all this had occurred because Niall wasn't able to defend himself at the exact moment and Louis cast himself in between and even though he had deflected most of the attacks, he couldn't stop these two which was why the Emperor was livid. Very vivid._

_He was informed about this occurrence after an hour of retreating to their base camp and his temper had immediately reached the roof. And often where he summoned his temper to the max, he was extremely rational, unlike so many people who lost their reasoning when their tempers flared, he didn't, unless Louis was involved. Unless the one person who he actually cared for was involved. That was when he grew irrational. Where Louis was concerned. And usually, he could still cloak his temper but the day had been too long and the fight too exhausting causing a full-blown scolding at the poor blonde Omega who had tears filled in his eyes as he bore it._

_"This is the reason I didn't want you in the army because all you Omegas are a-"_

_"-that's enough!" A voice reprimanded the Emperor._

_Louis strolled inside without permission, he was bandaged up very shabbily. Clutching onto his abdomen with his injured hand, he limped to Niall, “It's all right."_

_"But Lou, it's because of me. It's because I-"_

_"-it isn't. Niall, I will be fine. Now what I would like you to do is take some rest, yeah?" Louis smiled, a pained smile, “I’m already recovering which is why I got up and came here."_

_"It's becoming better, I came here to assure you that," Louis nodded his head, compelling himself to keep an unaffected stance._

_"You are sure?"_

_"Yeah!" Louis agreed. "I need to talk to the Emperor, Niall if you could leave us alone?"_

_"Yeah, sure." Niall nodded, a little unassured about Louis certainty and very reluctantly left the tents._

_"Don't do that to him, Your Majesty, not for my sake." Louis croaked, “He has been there for longer than-"_

_With that Louis doubled over on the ground, initiating Harry to come over immediately and gathering him to sit on the chair, as he noticed blood leaking through Louis' fingers and down the thin material of his shirt. "I don't want Niall to know and I don't want you to scream at him for it, please." He said holding Harry's hand which was painted red due to his blood making his green eyes widen at the colour and before he could even voice out his concern, “You can't carry me back, there will be too many people making absolutely unneeded comments, Reus is right outside, he'll help me."_

_And once again Emperor Harry Styles was reminded of the so many unattainable things his sword couldn't conquer and his pride couldn't vanquish over._

* * *

__

_Nick had just exited the tent he shared with Reus and Shiro to move towards the rest of the base camp, venturing out to search for Reus who he hadn't seen after the battle at all which worried him a little because Reus always reported to him and then to Andrew who was the head of his group of archers but he didn't do so today. No sooner did he wander around the tents that he saw Reus helping Tomlinson out who appeared as though he was bleeding to death and funnily no soldiers around them were coming to their aid._

_"What the hell are all of you doing?!" He screamed at the men standing, “Can’t you see he is bleeding so much?!"_

_"But he isn't designated-"_

_"-who the fuck cares what he isn't? Aren't all of you human beings?! Alphas on top of it?!" Nick berated the soldiers while rushing to Louis' side, “he can beat the fuck out of all of you by the time you draw out your swords!"_

_"Never thought you would defend me, Grimshaw." A voice chuckled, pivoting Nick's attention towards him who quickly moved to Reus._

_"Oh My God, Louis!" Another frantic voice ran towards the Beta, Zayn Malik, black-haired Omega, too beautiful and too prideful to ever be engaged with for Nick's likeness and when exactly he had grown a soft spot for Louis, he had no idea, especially, when his Alpha was so rigidly against Louis' entire existence._

_"Zee, Niall?" He questioned, as soon as Zayn helped him to move and filled in answer, "He is fine, Liam's with him."_

_Nick stopped the three of them and hardly could they question his sudden approach when he took Louis in his arms, carrying him to the healers' tent while ignoring the whispers and gasps surrounding them._

_And if there was a particular emerald gaze glaring daggers at his back, as he hurried towards the healers, he wouldn't know._

* * * 

__

_Nick had been roused from his sleep at a very ungodly hour due to the thirst residing in his throat, unfortunately, there was none of it in the water can, he possessed, prodding him to move outside to retrieve the element. When he stepped out, the moon was at its peak and they had set camp near the town of Vanquelle and still had over a weak worth journey remnant to reach Mischelin with the entire troop._

_As he finished refilling his water can and quenching his thirst, he heard an uncharacteristic sound creeping out towards the periphery. Reflexively, his hand placed itself on his dagger which he carried with him all the time and he took a step forward towards the source of the noise when he noticed the Emperor carrying Louis who was assuredly asleep. With his instincts jumping in for the protection of the fellow warrior who was potentially being harmed by the King, he quickly revealed himself and reeled violently before the Emperor._

_"I swear Liam, can you never-" he stopped midway when his eyes landed upon the Alpha who without hesitation, demanded, “What are you doing to him?!"_

_"What are you doing here, Nicholas?" Harry asked, surprised by his presence._

_"I can ask the same thing to you, **Harry** ," Nick questioned with defiance and challenge laced onto his tone. The use of his first name actually brought in a growl from the Emperor. "That is Your Highness to you!" He barked. _

_"Not until you tell me why Louis is out in the cold midnight in his condition!"_

_"I don't owe you anything and last time I checked, he was Tomlinson to you," Harry snarled._

_The argument would have persisted to a more violent stage if they hadn't be confronted upon by the Commander in Chief, “H, are you there?" He edged to the Emperor._

_"Nick?" The brunet raised his eyebrows, "Why are you here?"_

_"Why are you here, Payne?" He lashed back at the man who just stood there, flicking his gaze from Harry to Nick and sighed, “You just stumbled upon them, right?"_

_"Yes," Nick replied and quickly affixed, “and I am not going anywhere without Louis! I have no idea what he was going to do with him," and turned towards Harry, “especially when you hardly bat an eyelash towards him while he literally runs around like a dog for you!"_

_"Isn't it very convenient that you're standing up to me when yesterday Louis was nobody to you and my opinion was regarded with utmost respect?!" Harry's eyes had turned a poisonous green, he was growing temperamental._

_"Louis was never a nobody to me!" Nick interjected._

_"Which is why you keep ridiculing him repeatedly with your so-called Alpha honour," Harry retaliated._

_"Shut up, both of you!" Liam hissed and intervened their relentless bickering. "Harry, it's pointless, tell him the truth, he isn't a guard you can threaten, even guards can't keep their mouths shut. Nick will understand."_

_"I don't have anything to justify to him." Harry declared, adamantly._

_"If you don't, I will." Liam threatened the fellow Alpha._

_"Get a horse, Nick," he ordered and thoughtfully added, “quickly and quietly."_

_Nick looked very sceptical but listened to his superior and quickly and quietly brought his horse to meet the two._

_He noticed there was a chariot ready with two jet black horses tied to it with Louis placed on it, still asleep. Wrinkles were immediately summoned upon his face, as he noticed the Beta asleep and thrown into the corner._

_"We don't have the entire night, come on!" Harry snapped and instigated the horses to move forward._

* * *

__

_They had been travelling for an hour and the night threatened to grow worse. The cold was slick in the air, as they traversed deeper into the dark woods at electrifying speed on their horses in the pursuit of what exactly, he didn't know but he had his eyes on the Beta and on his two comrades who were moving with him._

_Nick hadn't received any answer or explanation for what had occurred near the camp, all Liam had unhelpfully told him was, “Just stay silent and observe, you'll figure it out."_

_"We've arrived Harry." He pointed towards the faint light on top of the hill._

_"The Pool of Trinity?" Nick read at the grey-stoned gate. The pool of Trinity was also famously known as the temple of the Pure because of the old legend which governed it. It was believed that fate and destiny had blessed the land for the sacrifice of a particular Alpha Omega pair who had died protecting the former temple which was famous for healing. And since then it was told that whichever pair comes to the door of this temple would be blessed with Love, Health and Prosperity. The Shrine had many myths surrounding it and every single one ended in the blessing of the mated pair._

_Assuredly, many people were aware of this legend but very few ever had the fortune of visiting the Shrine because of the fact how rigid the rituals were to reach the sacred monument on the hill. Having to climb two hundred and twenty-eight steps, carrying your Omega was just the first ritual._

_While confusion dawned on Nick, as he tried reasoning, "But only Alpha-Omega pairs come here, is Louis an Omega?!"_

_Liam chuckled and looked at him amused, as he got down his horse, “I wish he was an Omega, things would be easier. He is assuredly Beta."_

_"Then why are we here?" Nick asked._

_"This shrine has a reputation of healing anybody who's completed all the rituals, they'll be blessed," Liam cleared, “including Betas."_

_"And Louis' arm's condition is growing worse alongside that his health isn't looking that good either." Liam additively informed him, tying their horses to the tree. "So Harry said he'd wanted to come here with Louis."_

_After Liam introduced him to these new set of facts, nothing was clear. In fact, this new information increased the ambiguity in the situation. More unanswered queries resided in his thoughts._

_"Why did the Emperor want to bring Louis here? I mean he could send any other Alpha and when did the Emperor start believing in fates? When did he start caring about Louis?"_

_"Calm down, Nick, he still doesn't," the brunet let out a laugh and held his arms up in defence," as I said, just observe, you'll figure it out."_

_"He is going to climb two hundred and twenty-eight steps carrying Louis?" He asked looking at Liam, his face was spitting out scepticism._

_Nick couldn't help it, he had never been the person to inhibit his emotions while they surfaced to his visage. Nick had been in service for quite a while after Harry had been crowned King. And through this service, albeit his rigid beliefs on the three genders, he knew how to value well groomed warriors who trained day and night to prove people like him wrong and Louis was one amongst the so many of them. He would never voice it out but it was a fact but he was also aware Harry was what they called in local Demis slang, a douche bag. He was an inconsiderate, haughty and annoyingly intelligent person who felt entitled to his arrogance. And that was perfectly projected in his meritorious neglect of respect for everybody who resided in the palace. But ironically his arrogance was given a stroke time and again for his continually expanding empire and even more for the harmony which prevailed amongst the people. Otherwise, He didn't care. He didn't know how to care._

_Harry was vile and disrespectful to anybody who made a mistake in his court and indifferent and unaffected to anybody who even deserved a reward and Louis was on top of the latter list. He was the most underappreciated. Harry didn't give a fuck, a dime, a penny, a garden weed, an anything about this man. The most appraisal Louis was given was 'Well done' when he nearly killed himself in conquering Tryeen again, Nick appreciated his dog better than that and the fact was Nick didn't have a dog. He also knew the reason he even went to Chaasht was to bring back a man who would relentlessly work in the direction of his so-called dream of absolute domination but ask for nothing in return._

_Nick despised the way Harry treated Louis and what ticked him off more was the fact Louis never revolted against this abuse. He had quite a big mouth when it came to Omega- Beta rights but when it came to the Emperor, they just flew out of the window. Louis diligently harassed every Alpha who stood against what he believed in, including Nick, even though Nick tried to be nice, okay, he wasn't nice but at least decent. That he was. Or maybe he just cared for the fiesty Beta. Maybe. He was sure, he didn't but maybe._

_"Nick! We have Two hundred and twenty-eight steps, come on!" Liam beckoned him from thoughts. He had lit up a torch and the blazing fire was shedding light to the steps which had already been lit by the full moon._

* * *

__

_By the time there were about a few steps remnant, Louis stirred awake in the Emperor's arms, Nick and Liam were moving before him so they hadn't noticed that the Emperor had stopped to see the flutter of eyelashes against one another and gently rose to bear his aquamarines to the world._

_"Why are we here?" He asked as he frantically looked around._

_"Pool of Trinity." Harry verified._

_"I know," he shook his head, “but why?"_

_"Shut up, Louis, I still have a few steps to go." Harry deflected and continued climbing, as Nick and Liam turned to see the source of voices to notice that the Beta was awake._

_"Was I asleep through the entire thing?" He questioned._

_"You slept like a baby through the entire journey," Liam supplied, as he continued walking with Nick who didn't turn to show his overwhelming concern for Louis._

_"They've drugged me well," Louis smiled at Harry and removed the hair which was falling before his eyes._

_"Keep your hands to yourself, Louis," Harry warned with frown._

_"You're still upset for the Niall thing?" Louis questioned with his eyebrows risen, his fingers gently caressing the Alpha's cheeks._

_"Nick is with us."_

_"Is that your way of saying I'm not supposed to kiss you?"_

_At that Nick's footsteps halted, he heard the comment but continued climbing the steps while Harry looked at Louis sceptically, attempting to control the smile the comment brought._

_Louis pulled himself a little, such that his lips closed into Harry's ears and whispered, “Come on Styles if we keep fighting, we won't reach anywhere. We're a team, right? You and me against the world?"_

_Harry climbed the final step and looked at the man who he held the closest to his heart, “No, we're a team but it's me against the world and I protect you from it. Not the other way around."_

_"At times the other way around just occurs, love." He told him and gently kissed his cheek._

_As he lowered Louis' feet to touch the granite floor, the blue hues of the warrior flickered to Nick's person and a concoction of shock and uncertainty descended on his face, “You weren't lying about Nick to just to shut me up?" He turned to the curly haired Alpha who gave him a very blank expression, “Who did you think it was?"_

_"Zayn?!"_

_"Clearly, it isn't." Liam smirked as they were approached by a woman who led them into the Shrine._

* * *

"I was stunned by what I observed," Nick narrated, “and after we returned to the base camp, the Emperor called me threatened me to keep my mouth shut and as soon as he was done with that-"

"-he came to me and told me everything, completely and kept repeating that he knew something was fishy there but wasn't aware this was it." Reus finished for the commander. 

"Very impressive story." Zayn appreciated with Niall nodding his head beside him. 

"I can't believe this," Louis announced and pivoted himself towards his Alpha, “you were possessive and adorably jealous and I missed all of that because I was sleeping?"

"Trust an Omega to immediately jump onto the most useless fact of the entire story and wonder about it," Harry responded while taking a piece of orange. 

"Hey!" Three voices harmonized together. 

"It's true," Harry agreed silently and kissed his cheek. 

"Now you just did that to appease me!"

"Did it work?" 

"I wish it didn't." He confessed, honestly and returned to eating. 

After the breakfast had concluded, Reus had stealthily asked to have a word with Harry for a few minutes. "I know this isn't my place to say, Your Highness but I think your mate is a little disturbed."

Drawing his eyebrows into a furrow, he interrogated, “What makes you say so?"

"He is very distant from us before I left, I heard Niall and Zayn say that too." Reus answered. "He was very distracted during training too."

Harry shook his head and sighed, “I’ll look into it, thank you for informing me."

"Anytime, Your Highness." Reus smiled and took leave, initiating a string of thought processes in his brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra information : The Shrine is an actual temple which exists in southern India and has three hundred steps instead two hundred and twenty eight. 
> 
> Next update is on, yes, I am going to make you guys wait terribly, 18th August. 
> 
> P.S: Since I am a terrible person, I think doing this is necessary. __
> 
> _"Since we were children of a much kinder alpha, our condition as omegas was severely better compared to any other regular omegas," Louis narrated,"I was educated on so many subjects, fencing, swordplay, history and healing. I was particularly good at healing, even the alphas who taught me told I should be given an opportunity to pursue it."_
> 
>  
> 
> _"But before that opportunity presented itself when I turned seventeen, my parents were killed because my father was gaining the king's favour." Louis explained,"we ran away, my sisters and I to a far off village, stayed there for about two years," Louis dilineated while taking deep breaths. Until now the story had been nothing out of ordinary except for the classic assassination of nobles who were gaining the King's favour but Harry didn't question and let the man continue while the night grew colder causing Harry to wrap his over coat around him._
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, I did that.


	15. Redintegration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning : Non consensual occurrences. Rape. If any of you are sensitive please skip the italics.**

It had been three moon cycles since Louis had woken up and a few more hours until his heat began. The two months which passed had gone away quietly with occasional grumbling from the omega that he wasn't a porcelain doll who needed to be taken care of every remaining second of his life. Everyone was worried about him. Even Nicholas Grimshaw! Who volunteered to take him for a hunt alongside other Alphas and a few betas, given their history and when Louis complained about it, accusing the Emperor of secret employment of his caretakers, the Alpha casually waved it off telling it was willingly offered by his most trusted men to which the omega rolled his eyes. He still accompanied him to court, had an active part in the decisions the Emperor took and additionally weilded a lot of power which was a cause of irate to a list of people inclusive of Jacques' name on top of the list. 

Eventually Louis did do something which garnered everyone's attention, he killed Cedric. Purely on instigation, of course. The attacks on the Emperor resumed. A few days after his Omega had woken up, multiple assassins turned up, either injuring his Alpha or his comrades which pent up enough frustration to discard all the secrecy Cedric possessed when Cedric to attempt something utterly stupid on his part. He had attempted to assault the Omega when he was sleeping in on an afternoon where his Alpha had chosen to go out for a hunt after assuring his Omega's safety but returned to find him completely distressed with a rather unconscious relative knocked out, cold on the floor.

Presently, he was fulfilling his duties of relieving his stress after his Alpha had completed his responsibilities of the court and they were getting dressed to join Zayn's fifth moon cycle celebration. As he went about gathering the robes from the wardrobe, a dripping wet arm encircled his waist placing kisses over his shoulders. "You're so pretty." He complimented.

Louis hummed in delight and turned to face the alpha, kissing his cheek, “You have duties," he authorised curtly and put on a shirt, walking to the bed to place the Emperor's clothes.

"Of course, I do," He agreed too quickly for Louis' suspicion which was cleared when the omega was lifted off the ground into his arms. Tossing him on the bed and climbed on top of him, caging the omega, "but I am not an Emperor for nothing, I'm sure I can delay a few things." He said and hardly could Louis let out a protest when he sunk his canines into his neck, drawing a fresh and very visible mark. A mewl escaped the younger one's lips in satisfaction of the act and that was how the evening was delayed once again due to their entangled bodies which were making love tirelessly with extreme fervour to one another, as moans resonated through the walls who stealthily witnessed the ceaselessly devoted mating.

When their copulation had finally been veiled, Louis looked at the Emperor with scepticism and a pair of folded arms, initiating only a laugh from the alpha. "I indulge you too much." He sighed and helped the alpha in dressing him up. 

"Do you?" He asked kissing Louis' jaw again. 

"Yes," he stumbled and pulled the velvet coat from the discarded floor. "You do remember that Vistara as a province and Raynelle as a city remains unconquered."

"I feel absolute domination over Cynthia remains your dream more than mine." He commented idly with a laugh while fidgeting with Louis' lovely fingers, kissing them and drawing him before his person. "Now, Louis, I needed to ask something of you," he said attaching his lips to the back of his hand. 

"Of course, Your Highness." He immediately responded with his attention pooling onto his mate.

"May I please have the fortune of knowing what is bothering you so greatly?" He asked with a smile plastered on his lips which dropped Louis' gaze momentarily but quickly smiled back to begin when Harry intervened again, “Don’t even try to pretend, it's tugging the bond and you deliberately ignored me last night. Not to mention your friends have told that too." 

Louis' gaze shifted and remained tied to the Emperor's coat. Gently, his hand circled Louis' jaw and kissed him there in reassurance. Pushing the curtains aside to lead them to the bed while he seated himself on it, pulling Louis back onto the bed.

"Anyway where are the gifts I asked you to bring for Zayn?" He reminded him, instigating him to widen his eyes in realisation and worriedly sprouted, "I didn't get him anything."

Harry looked at him with his eyebrows drawn into an arch, “You were supposed to, the day before yesterday."

"I know but I-" He halted his words there. 

"Louis, I don't like using my Alpha voice on you but if you don't tell me what's wrong, I'll be forced to command you."

Harry was aware that his words stirred the man. Clutching closer to his person, he looked at the alpha, “Four days back before Niall's heat, I had gone to visit the Seer with him and I overheard a few things from the Omega quarters."

The Emperor didn't bother to intervene just kept his leer constant on his omega, “They think that my miscarriage," he paused to bite his lips, tears filling up his azure blues, “is because of my incapability to be an appropriate match for you."

"They think I am broken in some manner because-"

"Who were the 'they'?" Harry cut him off, his eyes not meeting the Omega's eyes because of the anger he held. Rage was running down like molten lead in his skin. Louis did not deserve this, he knew how badly his Omega reacted to the news of the miscarriage. Crying violently day and night, stabilising him demanded the Emperor's thorough patience and care and after he finally was growing better, another seed of doubt.

"Mason, Asther and Jacques." 

And before Louis could even react, Harry had promptly got up and stormed out of the room, leaving his Omega startled but Louis quickly regained his consciousness and moved towards the exit of the room but was stopped by his guards. 

"We aren't allowed to let you out, Your Majesty." The Alpha shielded with the spear.

"What do you mean?!"

"The Emperor ordered you to stay in and ordered us to make sure you're inside, Your Majesty." The Alpha replied causing the omega to run a hand through his hair in frustration until his alpha returned. 

When Harry did return, he had a whole new remodelling of his features, spilling out anger and stood before Louis, “Are you ready? We need to leave for dinner."

"What did you do?" Louis squeaked, as the Alpha grabbed his crown to throw it away but was stopped by his mate who made him sit before the mirror, taking the crown off his hands and placed it before the mirror.

"You've worked so hard for this position," he said gesturing to the crown, “don’t disrespect it because of anger which will persist for less than a few minutes." He advised and kissed his forehead to make an attempt to calm his raging fury. Instantaneously, he picked his Omega up in his arms and walked out of his chambers. 

"Harry?" He whimpered such that only he could hear but the man showed no stir in his movement, in less than a few minutes the Emperor had congregated half the palace's attention towards himself and his Omega. They seldom showed any form of affection in public which involved open embraces or kisses and usually stuck with the solidarity of comrades except for those few moments when they exchanged meaningful glances or walked through the gardens with one another alongside their friends 

Coming to a stop on the last floor where he hastily ordered the guards to keep the others out of their quarters which left Louis confused, as they slowly descended into the undisclosed location, hiding from the world. 

Walking straight into the darkness, Louis clasped onto Harry tighter and buried himself into the crook of his neck, shutting his eyes. 

Sensing the discomfort in Louis, Harry held him closer, "There's nothing here darling. Absolutely nothing. Just you and me." He whispered while he continued walking and finally laid Louis' tiny body on a soft surface with his legs feeling the tickle of water.

"Keep your eyes closed," the Emperor directed and Louis felt the man's presence gravitating away from him. 

"Harry." He iterated with panic lined to the voice. 

"Don't worry, I'm right here." The curly haired lad assured and suddenly there was the descent of illumination on his person. It happened in irregular successions and all at once, the gentle whirl of light spilling continually on Louis' sober white and grey robes. The light showcasing his sharpest features, the eyelashes dawning onto his porcelain like high cheekbones while his feathery hair was sprinkled with the remnants of the moon's surface. 

Due to the presence of the full moon's radiance, the entire establishment was scintillating with shimmering moonlight which was concentrated onto his Omega. Owing to the well-structured architecture, the mirrors which were chained to the wall also reflected his mate on every single one of the one hundred mirrors present.

He was lovely. Ethereal.

And just like that Harry's anger had dissipated. Caring for his mate gave him absolute happiness and he affirmed that this would give Louis a sense of joy which would in return make him feel ecstatic.

"Open your eyes, love." He consented which instigated a pair of blue hues to come into life.

Watching closely, how his eyes opened and then widened in realisation of what his eyes saw. Looking around in a frantic fashion, he then confusedly searched for his mate. 

"I'm right here," he assured again and stepped into the pool to his bewildered person. 

"What is this place?" Louis asked leering at him with his aquamarine canvasses distinctly amazed at the sight of the room.

"Your first moon cycle gift." He clarified and sat down next to him on the swing which was placed in the shallow pool of water. 

"This room is ours?" Louis asked with astonishment reluctant to leave his features. 

"Yours alone but since I spend most of my breathing in your presence so I could call it ours but," he paused and looked at the Omega, “that is only if you permit me to."

Louis' gaze softened at Harry's words and he smiled at the man, “Alpha, all that is mine is yours."

Looking at his sincerity, he kissed his forehead and held his hands, “Louis, I love you." He professed and continued, “I love you so much, in every way possible."

"And due to that, I will not let a single person in the entire world tell a word against you or your honour. All that matters is you, Louis." He said earnestly and kissed his forehead. "I've committed a lot of mistakes in my life and not recognising you as my mate is the biggest," Louis wanted to interject him to tell it was his fault thoroughly but Harry's finger placed itself on his lips to silence him, “I will not allow anybody on the surface of earth to make you feel lesser than what you are. I couldn't protect you when I should've and when I've gotten an opportunity to do so, I will." He promised and placed his hands on Louis' shoulders who, like an impulse slide his arms around his torso. 

"Thank you." He appreciated and held him tighter.

"Don't ever doubt your worth, Louis." He assured him and kissed his feathery hair.  
Louis bit his lips and shook his head weakly turning towards Harry, "I still owe you so much."

"You don't owe me anything, love."

"I owe you the truth." He responded and gently kissed the back of his hand. "It has been five months and I think I am overdue."

Harry kept silent on the topic which approached them. As Louis' tears drew down on his cheeks, he initiated.

"Khara as a province and Qair as a city have been intolerant towards and another gender except for Alphas," Louis began his story, with the male dominant peering him, intrigued, "there were betas in the daily life but any important profession, such as healers, executioners, nobles, commanders or traders of Qair in origin were bound to be Alphas."

"Beta males played a little role in daily life but Omegas were relegated to nothing but sex objects, they weren't allowed to speak in the presence of an Alpha or Beta unless directly spoken to." Louis continued slowly and revealed, "I was born in Qair, my father was an Alpha nobleman and served under the former Emperor of Khara, my mother was an Omega and she had five children, one firstborn son and four daughters, all omegas."

"Since we were children of a much kinder Alpha, our condition as Omegas was severely better compared to any other regular Omegas," Louis narrated, “I was educated on so many subjects, fencing, swordplay, history and healing. I was particularly good at healing, even the alphas who taught me told I should be given an opportunity to pursue it."

"But before that opportunity presented itself when I turned seventeen, my parents were killed because my father was gaining the king's favour." Louis explained, “we ran away, my sisters and I to a far-off village, stayed there for about two years," Louis delineated while taking deep breaths. Until now the story had been nothing out of ordinary except for the classic assassination of nobles who were gaining the King's favour but Harry didn't question and let the man continue while the night grew colder causing Harry to wrap his overcoat around him.

"I learnt a lot of things there since Chaasht was particularly good for training warriors," he protracted with the storyline, “but one day there were these rogues who invaded the village, they were from Imperium." __

_Louis had just returned from the tiny Healer's Abode which existed in the remote village from his shift to their very own house which they had rented out._

_Life had been particularly tough after they had escaped Qair, travelling as far as possible from the city, westwards, when they came across the village of Chaasht which was extremely close to Imperium's borders but that was satisfying, as it was away from Qair._

_On entering his house, a sweet smell engulfed his senses, one of his sisters' were in heat. Running into the place, he saw his younger sibling Félicíté presenting as an omega._

_Although, it was nothing but more struggle to present as an omega, he smiled and kissed her cheek and muttered, “You’ll be fine, my love." He said raking his fingers through her hair._

_As he continued to help his sister, the alarming sound of screams violated his ears. Sauntering out of the house, he noticed rogue alphas who were creating chaos outside._

_Bolting the door swiftly, he called for Charlotte to spray perfume all around the house and asked them to stay locked in Fizzy's room._

* * * 

__

_He had tried his best to protect his siblings but once again like every other time, he failed. Inevitably. Like a downtrodden Omega which was why he was locked in a grim infested jail under the house of the alpha who had drugged them and carried them to God alone knows where._

_Fizzy was still with them, surprisingly and in heat. The steel bars suddenly opened with an alpha walking in, his coal black eyes like that of a predator, having his brown hair slicked back with they typical height and strength of an alpha. As soon as he entered, his ebony eyes searching somebody when he spotted Félíçíté and meandered towards her. On seeing this Louis immediately pushed himself between the Alpha and his sister. "Take me instead."_

_"Move, boy," the Alpha pushed him aside carelessly with a force._

_"I'm an Omega, you can take me instead but please don't do anything to my sisters." He offered up, gathering a gasp from Lottie._

_The statement called for an immediate aversion of the Alpha's attention on to the teenager._

_"Of course," he smiled and navigated towards Louis taking him outside._

_The night which passed had been the most scarring night in the history of what had ever occurred under the stars. The repeated touching of his thighs and abuse of his genitals, staining his porcelain skin with bright red markings. Yanking the man into rounds of relentless sex by different Alphas which hardly kept Louis' eyes to stay open, as they violated the pure man to their heart's content. He was being pounded upon when his eyes fell close, he was pounded upon when his eyes opened due to the light of dawn._

_Even when they left him alone, the stench of the men persisted on his skin reminding him of the filth engraved not only upon his skin but also upon his honour._

_The same treatment was repeated ceaselessly as and when the alpha felt like it. All Louis hoped was that his sister was safe because, before them, this violation was acceptable in all manners._

_The following day when he roused, the dark-haired Alpha who held them captive had drowned an unnamed potion down his throat. One which he was aware of although couldn't recognise or pinpoint but he didn't need to try for long before he started feeling ridiculously feverish._

_Heat inducing potions._

_The potion assured one thing. Assured pregnancy._

_If death would drape its arms over his person, he'd welcome it. Immediately. But he had to take care of his sisters. He was obligated to them, compelling him to stay awake and serve these menial creatures. ._

* * * 

__

_It had almost been nine months since they had been captured. Occasionally, the Alpha would let him meet his sisters who were unharmed but it had been over two months since he last saw them and his persistent insistence had got him nothing but smacks in the face, regardless of his condition._

_Nine months ago when his heat had been induced, he had been blessed with Ryan's child. As he now knew what the alpha had been called now. Many would call it a curse but the child was free of all sins and happenings did to him so he accepted the child and loved him or her like his own. Even though Ryan claimed the child would be an Alpha male._

_That was when the screams began and Louis' ears immediately identified them as Lottie's and Félíçíté's when he immediately leapt towards the door to see them being dragged by the hair across the room by Ephraim, another hazel eyed alpha who often as he so eloquently worded it,'fucked' him._

_"What do you think you are doing with them?!" He hurdled but was caught by Ryan's imposing arm, propelling him back to the room which he tried resisting._

_"Don't listen to them, Louis!" Fizzy shrieked. "They killed Daisy and Phoebe!"_

_"They've been raping us and blackmailing us!" She added muffled due to a slap on the face._

_He was locked in the room wailing and whining, as he heard the screams of his sisters who were being walked through hell beyond the door which he was banging onto tirelessly before Ryan walked through and kicked him enough for Louis to slip into unconsciousness._

_When consciousness approached him the next day morning it was due to the overwhelming contractions which embraced him._

_He was going into labour._

_Calling for help which never came, Louis spent the next one and a half hour, listening to the alphas lounging in the hallway. The pain was unbearable, he had tried to ease himself like the way he had learnt in his rudimentary healing classes but nothing could make it go away until the baby came out._

_Slowly taking the tiny, bloody figure in his hands, the pain seemed pointless. The boy in his hands was worth all the pain, he ever went through and he'd fight tooth and nail to protect the child._

_Moving with discomfort and shrills of pain humming through him, he cleaned the child and noticed one peculiar thing after he wrapped him up in his towel, he didn't cry after birth nor did he open his eyes. A sudden pit like feeling embraced descended its cold breath upon him. It happened only when the child was stillborn in accordance to the book he had read._

_Disbelieving every fact, he sent prayer after prayer to anybody who was watching him, hearing him or even glanced at him. Any divine or demonic entity would work, as long as his precious Omega cried or opened his eyes._

_It didn't happen._

_No sooner did Ryan get to know this, he mercilessly without a thought buried the child without even glancing at how his offspring looked._

"And then?" Harry prompted, unable to string alphabets to form a word.

"I killed them, five days after my child's death." Louis said, his voice devoid of the satisfaction he usually carried when he killed somebody. "I made sure Ryan died a painful death. So I broke off his limbs and buried him alive with complete consciousness and waited until he died."

"Ephraim got away though," he complained in a wistful manner, “but I'm sure I'll meet him again and kill him."

"After leaving that place," Louis contributed, “I reached Deity, a city about three days away from Mischelin, famous for its healers."

"In Imperium, the inequality wasn't that severe so I managed." He narrated with the wind latching onto the coldness of the narration. "Suppressants, healing and street fighting which is really popular in the slum areas of Diety."

"I was an efficient swordsman and good with any weapon, there I learnt of detachment and acknowledged if you're an omega, the only thing the world wants from you is to stomp you alive." Louis reminiscences. "I started shutting down my omega instincts to keep them away from wiring with my brain and causing any sort of unneeded vulnerability."

Harry's lips twitched themselves as if to ask a question but Louis smiled and went on, “It is dangerous which is why I made my own suppressants which counteracted for the condemnation of my instincts."

"It had been three years and I finally assumed I'll never have to think about my Omega nature again but something else occurred," he sighed looking at the man whose attention had been concentrated on him.

"What happened?" Harry asked, clearly curious.

"I met you." He said smiling with his eyes sparkling of tears, “Which is why I didn't tell you." Louis concluded. "You didn't deserve an unclean, broken Omega who carried the burden of it on his shoulders."

"The same reason, I was hurt but accepted you mating another omega who's honour untarnished if my omega hadn't been insinuated." He added, wiping the tears from his eyes which threatened to fall. "The same reason I still believe that you may not accept me."

Harry couldn't process this. He hadn't felt this useless as an Alpha since his mother and sister were murdered. It seemed as if he had grown numb to the world and the only thing resonating in his ears was Louis' narration. His misery. The same happenings he had dealt with alone by vile alphas who dared to touch his boy who proudly bore all the atrocities that the world levied on him for the sake of his sisters who died. How could the world have been so cruel at this innocent boy? He was so gentle. So humane and so sacrificing. Something Harry was thoroughly devoid of.

Permitting his trembling hands to manoeuvre Louis into his warmth, he held him close. As close as he could, away from all the harm, the world could even think of. He vowed that no force in this universe could even dare to touch his omega even if it wished to. He would protect him and his honour and every single aspect pertaining to Louis. His Louis.

"I still wouldn't choose anyone except for you as my omega, Louis. Nobody except for you." Harry affirmed, kissing his forehead possessively to which Louis turned to him. "Yes?"

"Always. Louis." He certainly looking into his eyes, patting his head but an unsettling feeling drowned the Alpha. The last time he heard the name Ephraim was three years back. He was the Alpha ruler of Vistara. One province which had been out of his grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are scheduled for Saturday. 
> 
> Also the story has a complete of twenty chapters. No epilogue though because I honestly think it isn't really needed.


	16. Risk

"I do not wish to talk to anybody!" The order resonated through the walls of the Mischelin architecture. 

"Louis," Liam made an attempt at appeasing the Royal Omega, “it makes no sense for you to accompany Harry in the state you are in."

"Liam," he addressed looking at the man directly, his eyes storming with danger looming over them, “I am not asking you to leave as a friend, I am ordering you to leave as the Royal Omega of the Kingdom of Imperium."

Stunned by the usage of the order, Liam left the Lumen chambers which belonged to the Royal Omega, his very own quarters from which he had banished everyone inclusive of his very own mate since the past three days. 

On reaching the inner chambers of the council which was being held for the impending war of Vistara which had been declared a few days back but the army had still been stationed in Mischelin instead of starting west for the three-day journey. 

No sooner did he enter than Harry turned to Liam to know report he brought back, “What’d he say?"

"He threw me out," Liam huffed with an intonation of annoyance stuck to the voice, “told me that he is ordering me not as a friend but as the Royal Omega."

This emanated a sigh from Harry's throat. Louis was being difficult. Very difficult. The war with Vistara was starting in hardly a few days and they were supposed to reach Imperium borders and set camp on the outskirts of Diety which had distinctly not occurred due to his mate's ceaseless nagging to accompany him for war. 

Louis was pregnant and had completed his ninth moon cycle two days prior. After Harry had seen how traumatised his Omega was due to the miscarriage when he had fallen ill, he had taken extra precautions to keep both his Omega and his child or children if the case may be, safe. Having consistently insisted on the fact that he'd accompany him for war was giving the Alpha a pressing headache. He had thrown Harry out of his chambers and refused to listen to anyone who has the intentions of pacifying his wishes. 

"Your Highness," Grimshaw presented himself before the fellow Alpha,"we need to leave by nightfall or by dawn on tomorrow at the latest," he informed and went on, “the messenger has just informed that Raynelle's army has set camp and Alpha Ephraim is threatening to close in towards Diety and plunder it."

Harry turned towards Liam after Nick announced this particular piece of information and pressed his lips into a firm line. 

"Your Highness," Nick came forth again, “I am aware of your tolerance against your Omega but I must press you to ignore his agitations and tend to your duties."

Harry looked at him and seemed as though he took his words into consideration when another person intervened, “Nick, Louis is an Omega and his advice and intuitions have been more useful than most." Zayn retorted immediately to which Nick nodded his head and continued to reply, “Tell me, Your Highness," Nick mused, “what happened the last time you didn't listen to him?"

"Reginae happened," Harry promptly answered which stilled the waters in the council, collecting an effective unimpressed and unhappy look from everyone.

"I think you should take him along, Your Highness." Nick responded, averting from his previous suggestion as quick as lightening causing Jacques' crystalline eyes turn in fury towards the said alpha.

Harry's eyebrows rose in scepticism, and shook his head in negation to the statement, “It’s too risky."

"Your Highness," Reus approached, "I think you should talk to him."

"Not with the dissuading innuendo but as to why he doesn't want to let you go alone," he suggested, “reason with him."

Harry's eyes receded with resignation, clearly upset with the lack of ideas and quickly diverted the topic to the war, gaining more ideas for any possible battle strategies which were not very useful. 

He quickly dismissed the war council after announcing that they were going to leave the following days, as soon as the sun rose and moved back to Louis' quarters.

Hardly did he enter the chambers, Harry's eyes drifted to Louis' sleeping figure which was placed on the floor, his head resting on the pillow which he had dragged from the bed and his hand dipping into the pool of water. 

Twitching his eyebrows, he had specifically told Louis to not sleep on the floor but here was his mate, discarding his recommendation. Closing into his mate's space, he picked him up and felt Louis cradle into his chest.

"How many time have I told you not to do that?" He asked the man who had stirred awake but kept his eyes closed. 

"Many times," he murmured and put his arms around the alpha who laid him down in his nest.

"And why don't you listen to me?" He asked kissing his forehead. 

"Because you aren't listening to me." The Omega muttered under his breath and looked up at his Alpha who was seated beside him, peering at him with his soft green eyes. 

"Louis," he started slowly but was interjected by the small Omega, “You don't understand, I don't want to fight the war, I just want to be with you."

"I know that, Louis." He said kissing his forehead, “but you are already so far ahead, you'd have to give birth in one of the war tents and I don't want that."

"Then you don't want to be present for your children's birth?" He asked unreasonably.

"Louis, you do know that I want to but circumstances aren't letting me," he clarified, raking his fingers through his hair but halted at his words, turning to Louis, “Why do you not want to stay back in Mischelin?" 

"Because I want to see him dead," Louis responded with fury descending on his face, Louis' lively blue had turned into stagnant cold ice, “He took away my dignity alongside Ryan, I want to be present when he is stripped off too."

He picked himself up and put his arms around the Emperor, kissing his jaw, "I haven't asked you anything, Harry, I need this one thing. I deserve this." And that initiated him to start crying on his Alpha's shoulders who knitted his eyebrows in worry at his Omega's distress. Instinctively, he began to rub his back in an attempt to calm him. 

"Please?" Louis requested and Harry sighed, he knew it was a battle lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is small and I am immensely sorry for that.


	17. Resurrection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Birth scene.
> 
> Not really explicit but yeah? It's there.

Diety was the most beautiful city which Harry had the fortune of seeing. He could go to the extent of saying it superceded Mischelin and her winds. The lovely city Diety had been stationed on the shores of river Aryan with a massive fort guarding the borders of Imperium. A few metres away from the fort was where the Royal Army of Imperium had mustered camp and had been engaged in a war with Vistara for about four days and Louis had still not gone into labour. 

Louis was staying alongside Harry in the camp where the Alpha had thoughtfully made a lovely nest with all that was available from Diety. 

True to his word, Louis didn't take part in the war at all, he just wanted to stay by his mate's side and that's all he did except for sleeping but Harry knew that was only because he was so deep into pregnancy and needed an approximate of twelve to fifteen hours of sleep which hardly gave space to provide any significant help so he stayed restricted to his quarters and was engaged with Niall and Zayn who wasn't taking part in the war, since Zayn had a five months old baby Alpha to take care of and Niall was expecting too so all they did was coddle Louis in their spare time when he was awake. 

The war which they were fighting was it would fulfil their dream of absolute domination over Cynthia wasn't the only reason why he was fighting fiercely against Ephraim and his army. He had wounded his Omega in places where he couldn't even touch never mind fix. A part of him which would remain bitter and torn until the coming of eternity. 

While the scorching sun began to take leave, enabling the army to pause the war for nightfall and giving the permission for Harry to return to his mate as soon as possible which is what he was waiting for while he slashed his sword through another soldier of Vistara.

Before he knew it, the blow of the trumpets immediately marked the halt of the war before he could tear through another armour with his sword. Turning the reins of his horse towards the base camp, he noticed his entire army going back into the formation they had decided the day before and sauntering back to the tents with perfect coordination alongside their commanders who were approaching him telling the report of their side of the war to equip them for the forthcoming strategy discussion when a deafening scream escaped from the war tents, causing Harry to snap his eyes in the direction while he threw away the conversation at hand.

Traversing in haste towards the camp, Harry got down the horse to reduce the proximity between him and his mate's continuous sobs. When he entered the tent the entire place was scrambling with healers with an extra translucent curtain preventing anybody to casually waltz in. 

"Harry!" He screamed with whimpers following them shortly. On hearing to this, he swiftly moves into the nest, he had made for his mate who was writhing in pain.

Instinctively, he went to his bedside and knelt down gently running his fingers through his hair, “Lou?" His eyes flickering to the source of the sound, as the blue hues continued to drown in tears with

Tears rolling down the sides, Louis was looking devastated, as the contractions continued while Harry muttered words of encouragement which he hoped were helping his mate who was distinctly in pain and being held down by Zayn on one side and Shawn on the other side.

"How long has he been this way?" He questioned Shawn.

"Afternoon." Shawn said with a quickened pace, “Your firstborn was not much of pain as much as these two are. They are cleaning him outside the nest."

When he turned back to his mate, Harry had this strange pit like feeling in his stomach telling him that Louis wanted to say something to him because of the way his eyes stilled onto his own but was taken over by the overwhelming pain and chaos around him with his cries magnifying. And out of nowhere another cry accompanied alongside his, simultaneously one after the other and the two remaining Styles' heirs.

The omega healers immediately took the children and cleaned the blood and fluid stuck onto their miniscule bodies while Louis tried to sit up but heard an immediate reprimand from Shawn, “No, Louis, lay down. You need rest." To which Harry agreed with a nod and palmed the man's forehead.

Louis shook his head in dismissal to the suggestion, “Bring me my first born, he didn't cry."

"What do you mean?" The healer asked with his eyes narrowed at Louis who just pushed himself up in annoyance which clouded his desperation, “He didn't cry you idiot! Bring me my son! Now!"

True to his prediction, the boy was in Louis' arms but not showing any visible sign of movement. Wrapped in a warm white cloth, he seemed like he was asleep but there wasn't any breathing occurring which Harry noticed himself. 

Removing the wrap around him, he saw his mate slap the little one's arse. Harry knew for a fact this was done to enable the child to cry out loud, but nothing occurred, even though he repeated his actions desperately. 

A nauseating silence infested the atmosphere while he watched his mate helplessly redo the course but the baby remained still, clear of any movement. Everyone in the tent had their attention focussed on the Omega who was ceaselessly trying to awaken his child but nothing positive resulted. 

Louis' eyes were unmoving with tears staining his flushed cheeks but he wasn't giving in to a complete outburst of emotions. This would be the third time, his mate would have lost a child. He was aware that he was not still past the first two and now this would be too hard on him and the most devastating part was Harry could do nothing to ease his Omega's pain much less his own.

"Louis." Harry murmured softly which didn't waver the distressed man's attention. He was just staring at the frail body bandaged up again in the ball of cloth. He gently manoeuvred the younger man towards him who, as soon as he hit his chest began to cry more fiercely with his arms around the baby Alpha but his head on the King's chest drenching his clothes with his tears. 

Slithering his arm around Louis, Harry requested the occupants of the room to leave the two of them in silence which was immediately adhered to. He also additionally asked Zayn to stay with his children for a few minutes.

"I'm so sorry, I failed you. I'm sorry for being so incompetent as an Omega," He sobbed onto Harry's sturdy chest, “I’m sorry I cannot be perfect regardless of how hard I try, I'm-"

"You're perfect to me," Harry attempted, “it’s not your fault."

Louis' watery blue looked at him, detaching himself from the embrace, “It’s the third time it's occurring who's a fault is it except for mine?"

He didn't have an answer to that and helplessness took form into his face structure with his mate's ceaseless sniffs while tears rolled with consistency from his eyes to the contours of his cheeks causing it to drain on his neck and had efficiently wet the collar of his shirt. 

Amidst the maelstrom of his mate, Harry did forget to notice a pair of striking pair of aquamarines glaring at him in their confusion. His gaze fell onto the boy in Louis' lap who was peering at him. 

"Louis," he nudged towards the baby who looked down at the boy and immediately took him in his arms. The said baby almost as a reflex reached to his mother's stained cheeks, touching them gently with his tiny fingers and suddenly a cry emanated from the infant's throat causing the Omega to cease his own cries and pool his ministrations down to the baby Alpha. 

Picking him up from his lap, the Omega gently patted the boy, placing him over his shoulders. And that was when Harry witnessed something truly magical occur. As though the stars were knitting themselves to demonstrate the formation of cosmos, it was that delicate and profound, his son freed both his hands from his person and circled it around his mother's neck. This gesture immediately initiated his Omega to bite his lips while tears once again stained his cheeks. 

Sighing as relief cascaded down his shoulders, he kissed Louis' forehead in reassurance, allowing the man to calm himself down while he went to sought Zayn out who was in the next part of the tent alongside Niall and Liam who rushed to the Emperor when he came out. 

"They are fine, both of them." He asserted, reducing the persistent tension in the air. 

"Thank God." Zayn responded while Niall brought the other two infants who were crying continuously.

"Could you please inform Shawn of this and return them back to Louis?" He asked switching between Niall and Zayn who immediately took his requests and carried out the orders while he returned to his omega with his children.

When they did enter Louis' nest, the blue-eyed man was leaning on the headboard with the Emperor's firstborn still in his arms, as he patted the young one to sleep while the other two children halted their wails when the proximity with their mother decreased.

Handing his children to him, Niall and Zayn immediately receded to leave the newly born infants to their parents.

* * * 

Louis had slept for two hours since sundown and Harry knew he was awake the minute he stirred even a bit in his sleep which he felt through the bond. Since they had even entered Diety, the Alpha kept his guard high and himself acutely sensitive to the emotions of his Omega due to the circumstances at hand.

Dismissing the council who had congratulated him on the birth of the three heirs, as soon as he made the announcement, he also quickly asked Reus to proclaim the news to the rest of the men who had been located with them and returned to his Omega who was in a deep conversation with one of his children. 

"You've given me so much of trouble, just like your father," he heard the angelic voice of his omega and stopped to eavesdrop on the conversation he was engaged in with his eldest, “but I also love your father immeasurably just the way I love you and your siblings."

The voice continued to muse to the infant, “And I am positive like your father, you are going to be a wonderful Alpha. He is the only man who probably loves you three more than I do and I know you will doubt it occasionally because of how strict he might be but he loves you. He is probably the kindest man I've met and I've fallen in love with him, again and again, every time I look at him."

"One day I'll tell the three of you about how I met him but until then I hope the three of you grow beautifully." He concluded which made Harry enter causing the complete attention of the man on the alpha who in a few strides closed onto him and immediately took him in his arms. 

"Harry!" The Omega's voice squealed in delight while the alpha sprinkled kisses on his face, nuzzling his neck with pecks making the man burst into giggles. 

When he laid him down, Harry kissed his forehead and protracted to tell him, “Do you have any idea how beautiful you've been for me?" His eyes boring into Louis' shy blue hues, looking at him intently, “I am so grateful for what you've given me. I cannot begin to thank you for them," he said kissing his button nose and then his cheeks, “I love you so much and this," he said gesturing towards the sleeping children on the bed, “is the best gift you could ever provide me with." 

Holding Louis' hands in his own, “Thank you. Thank you for being the way you are with me and bearing up with me. I am indebted to you and your love for an eternity." 

"Alpha," he murmured and slid his hands around the man who cut Louis off, “No, Omega, you're not getting out of this unappreciated. You're beautiful and have been nothing short of perfect for me and I want you to believe that."

Louis looked up at him with a smile ghosting over his lips, leaning in and pressed them on top of Harry's.

For now, All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This story is growing towards and end in some time and I don't know how to deal with it. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Also, I have an announcement. I have begun writing another story. ABO dynamics with a lot of twists in it and it is set in the same universe as Heaven but is nowhere related to the present story._


	18. Radical

Wrapped in ivory, Louis strolled into the tent where the entire war council for the battle against Vistara awaited. It had been ten days since the birth of his children and the war had taken an unexpected turn from the steady pace it was proceeding in. 

Harry, Liam and another few soldiers had been victim to the strange poisoned arrows of the opponent which were still being deciphered by the healers and due to the absence of authority, the well-planned course of the battle had been shaken. The two Alphas and the few soldiers refused to awake and while the healers did their work, time was running short. It had just been four days and the casualties suffered had increased under Nick which had put it down on Louis' shoulders to take over by force from the Alpha Commander. 

Gathering all the courage he had, he quickly entered the tepee which had been situated in the central camp, flanked with the soldiers' tents. No sooner did he enter than everyone rose in respect for the Omega. 

Settling down on the chair provided, he nodded which prompted everyone to take their seat. 

A messenger had just arrived from the enemy camp and was waiting for the arrival of the Omega to announce the declaration sent by the former rogue who, by some stroke of luck, was now the crowned King of Vistara. 

"You may begin, Commander Raphael." He permitted the brown-haired man who's liquid silver gaze was condescendingly stilled on Louis. 

"Alpha Ephraim sends his regards to the Alpha in holding," he began, reciting the parchment before him, “due to presence of the natural change in the war, owing to the efficiency of Alpha Ephraim and immense valour of the army, he has generously sought an alternative to end the upcoming battle. Alpha Ephraim gives Imperium the opportunity to send," a smirk suddenly took form on the messenger's lips, “Louis Tomlinson to the bed of-" before he could even complete the sentence, every Alpha, Beta and Omega had their swords drawn out to the man's neck. 

"Don't even think of completing the sentence," Nick warned him. 

"We'd die rather than surrendering our Royal Highness to your filthy hands!" An Alpha named Nate pronounced. 

Louis effortlessly controlled the smile which was going to surface on his lips at the immediate response of his men and requested, "I ask all of you to lower your swords, the respect you have for me is commendable but he needs to finish the message."

Reluctantly, they lowered their swords and moved back to their seats, enabling Raphael to continue,"-bed of the Alpha which will not only halt the war but Alpha Ephraim is willing to accept the supremacy of the Styles' bloodline and act as a viceroy on behalf of Emperor Harry Edward Styles."

The man handed the parchment to the nearest alpha who steered him to Louis' direction and stood back waiting on the omega but searched for an Alpha around him to pronounce a verdict at the given proposal. 

"All right." Louis nodded his head in understanding and turned to Raphael. "I have two messages for your Alpha, the first response you can take it yourself, the second I'll personally arrive with it in some time."

"Of course." The man nodded looking at him with a mocking raise of his eyebrows into perfect arches.

Everybody's eyes were stilled on the omega for his decision, “Ask your Alpha to go fuck himself."

This caused the messenger to stare at Louis in surprise, quaking, “Excuse me?!"

"You're excused." He dismissed and returned his ministrations onto his council whose members were bearing a proud grin.

"That's your response?!" He questioned. 

"You missed a Your Highness after the sentence," Louis commented casually, as he tore the parchment, “and yes, that is my response, I can't waste ink or parchment paper on your self proclaimed efficient alpha." Continuing with his response, "If your ruler wants to know what an efficient Alpha is made of, ask him to drop by Mischelin sometime, Alphas of Imperium spit on the degraded efficiency your side carries."

This statement immediately caused the retreat of the messenger in haste and anger while Louis felt a resonance of pride through the council. "Moving on," he said looking at them, "I want to know how much of the army can fight tomorrow?" 

"The casualties we've suffered today aren't great in number but everyone is refusing to fight due to the poison which is knocking the soldiers down." Adam, another Omega commander in the guise of a Beta informed. 

Louis' lips thinned into a firm line at the information, clearly unhappy with the development, “We’ll deal with that later," he decided, "How much lesser is the army of Vistara as compared to ours?"

"Significantly less, Your Majesty," Zayn responded, “and they don't have reinforcements on the way either," Ezekiel added to the Omega's statement, “our spies have kept us posted about every tiny happening around their camps."

"Fair enough, one thing I want someone to take care of is that three hours before dawn, I want the soldiers in Diety to run up the fort and launch fire laden arrows towards their camp. That is my second response to the degraded man." Louis passed out the orders which caused everyone to turn towards him with arched eyebrows but he continued nevertheless. "Also, regarding the poison," he addressed, “if we don't find an antidote in another two hours, I'd recommend one of your spies to burn up their healing sector and the arrows completely."

"Of course," Adam nodded in seriousness. 

"If anybody wishes to say something, I'd permit it now otherwise we can leave." Louis dismissed but nobody stood up in left. 

"Your Highness," Reus took a deep breath and started, “we don't think you should take part in tomorrow's battle."

Actively grasping Louis' attention, his glacial waters turned towards the Beta and asked a simple, “Why?"

"Because you've just given birth!" Nick reasoned with his voice laced with desperation, “I get it. Omegas are capable warriors and strategists. I take back what I said due to the example you've set," He admitted with his hazel eyes on Louis' who seemed very amused at the confession," but that doesn't warrant you to unnecessarily risking your person in such a situation."

"It's not the fact you're Omega, Your Majesty," Nate clarified with his silver hues making an attempt to present the idea before the man in an amicable manner, “it’s the fact that this may jeopardize your health and we can't compromise on your safety even by an inch," adding onto this thoughtfully, “it’s not our superiority which speaks, it's our devout respect for you and your tribe."

"And I am honoured to receive it," Louis smiled a genuine smile towards Nate and Nick, his soul was humbled by what had been said from the two most stubborn men present on the council and the pride which was seeping through his skin was immeasurable, “but I haven't decided if I will be participating in battle tomorrow myself. I cannot choose to be a liability for any of you." He said earnestly. "If I can't fight, I won't accompany you, I can promise that but if I can, I wish for all of you to not treat me like I cannot take care of myself."

The men looked at one another in uncertainty but were ultimately dissuaded into nodding their heads at the request of the man and stood up in respect as he left.

* * * 

Louis had proceeded to the healing sector where someone had informed him that his presence was needed for the development of the antidote for his Alpha and their comrades who remained unconscious due to the arrows.

Arriving amidst the healers who were making a varied number of potions and the familiar smell of herbs trickling his nose, he proceeded towards Shawn who had a potion on his worktable. "Your Highness," Shawn rose in respect.

"Has the poison been identified?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Shawn's reply came promptly, “Although we are still unsure of it."

"Which poison have they used?"

"Venous Tantacula."

"That is curable and easily recognised, what is the problem though?"

"We aren't sure, Your Majesty." Shawn replied in all honesty. 

Pursing his lips together, Louis absorbed the news presented. He was well aware of how risky it could be to ingest an antidote which wasn't for the given poison.

While he thought about the antidote, he finally arrived at a conclusion and requested the poison to be brought. The order was immediately adhered to and a glass of the collected venomous substance was presented. 

Removing the cork of the glass bottle, an imposing smell of the juice of the fire flower was given to him which was uncharacteristically a perfume and not in any manner lethal.

Quickly taking the glass bottle out of the tent, he traversed back to his own tent with Shawn and Niall tailing him. On arriving at his quarters which were highly secured, he entered the silent abode. The three children quietly sleeping in his nest which was firmly guarded with pillows to prevent their fall and their father sleeping in the adjacent part, away from his children.

As soon as he entered the tent, he felt the sharp gaze of his firstborn. The boy was very quiet but carefully observed his mother's movements who approached the tent and opened one of the chests brought from Mischelin. Scoring through the chests, he asked Shawn to pick the chest and place it on the table for better access. After which, he found the vial, he had been looking for. 

"Is that Venous Tantacula?" Shawn recognised the colourless poison immediately. 

"Yes." Louis responded without paying him much attention, as he a little of the bottle into the bowl, he procured from the chest.

"Lou?" Niall's voice intervened with worry tagged to his voice, "Why would you have to bring poison?"

"To kill people, what else?" He responded calmly when he mixed another vial of something Shawn had no idea about and produced the same coloured poison in the glass and to Alpha's horror, he drank it. 

"Louis!" Niall screamed in the occurrence of what happened but the Omega stayed unaffected, as he carefully examined the taste and quickly spat the remnant of the poison in the tumbler.

"Diagnose them for the Tantacula." Louis affirmed and quickly chased the two out of his tent while drinking a small amount of antidote himself.

"But Your Majesty," Shawn reiterated, unwilling to leave him, “the venom could be harmful to you!" 

"I have the antidote," he reassured the two of them but Shawn wasn't having any of it and made sure and certain that there was no poison remaining in his mouth and kept him under examination for an hour and only then let go of him to tend to his children who were wailing beside his unconscious Alpha.

* * * 

Caring for his children wasn't troublesome at all. The three of them synced with their mother the way the shore and the waves. Although the triplets were ten days old, they hardly cried for his attention when he wasn't present and melted in his arms but relentlessly fought one another to keep their mother's ministrations when he did tend to them.

Louis had decided their names a few months ago but had kept it from everyone inclusive of his Alpha and how the circumstances had changed, he wanted to share their names but his Alpha wasn't around to do so, the reason why he didn't reveal their names yet.

Kissing the three of them and placing them in their respective cots, Louis returned to his Alpha, seated beside him with the little self-control, he had. 

Regardless of all the strength he carried and with the excellence he delivered his indifference, he couldn't fight his biology. Especially now since he not only was off his suppressants but it had hardly been ten nights since he had given birth. His hormones and emotions were in upheaval and the fact his Alpha's embrace wasn't there to give him a little relief was taxing. 

Louis was tired and upset and overwhelmed and all he wanted right now was his mate to wake up and protect him from everything vicious in the world.

* * * 

The war cries were deafening, the grounds which laid before them waited for the inevitable bloodbath which would occur on the verified day. The majestic army of Imperium had been lined perfectly before the battlefield. Clad in armours on magnificent horses, every soldier who was going to serve this war was still listening keenly to when the canons would blow off symbolising the beginning of the fight.

Nicholas paced into the tent which belonged to the Emperor and noticed the golden translucent curtain which prevented anybody complete vision to the interiors of the tent. “Your Majesty, are you still accompanying us for the battle?"

"Yes, Nick." Louis' voice affirmed.

"Your Highness," Nick trailed, distinctly upset by his decision. 

"Nick, you do remember what I ordered for yesterday, right?" He questioned him back. 

A stunning silence washed the room and letting a sigh, the Alpha continued, “Your Majesty, I remember annexing Valkyrie four summers ago and the Alpha provided me with a grant. He granted me to ask anything within reasoning capabilities to give."

"I recall," Louis responded, as he heard the croaking of an infant. 

"Since the Alpha isn't present, that power is in your hands now and I request you to grant it to me," he addressed to which there was no reply, “I ask you to not accompany us for this battle."

The screens slide past and the Omega lowered his child gently turning his ocean eyes to meet Nick's hazel brown, “What do you mean?"

"Louis," he knelt down near the foot of his bed, “do you realize how vulnerable you are? How vulnerable these children are?"

"It's not been a month, it's just been few nights since you've given birth and overexertion could kill you, are you aware?" He questioned the man. The relentless worry from Nick's side caused Louis to wonder where his intentions really lay.

"Nick, I do remember."

"Then why are you risking yourself?!"

"Because I want to kill Ephraim myself." He reasoned. "This isn't the first time he is hurting someone I hold dear."

The way the Royal Highness spoke about the enemy, Nick knew there was more to this feud against Vistara's Emperor, this battle wasn't for dominance, it was for something greater which the mated pair had kept to themselves, “We’ll keep Ephraim aside. We won't kill him, we'll bring him alive to you." 

Louis immediately shook his head and dismissed his proposition. "I let Harry do it, nobody else and nothing you can say will change my decision." He insisted and added, “For your reassurance, I must tell you that I've taken medicines to prevent any upsetting tragedy."

Letting out a defeated sigh, Nick nodded his head in adherence, “Then I must inform you that Alpha Ephraim has demanded an audience with you in the middle of the battlefield."

Louis smiled with hope dawning in his eyes, “I’ll be out in ten minutes."

* * *

When Louis approached the central field alongside Zayn and Nick, Ephraim already with his commander Raphael and Miraz, the sun was scorching bright, the field below their feet had warmed up, radiating heat.

On getting down from the horses, Louis' blue eyes clashed with Ephraim's wretched black. He had not changed one bit since his last encounter with Louis near the borders of Chaasht and Diety. His black mane was still slicked back, dark eyes simmering with jet black kohl, silver piercings up his right ear. He was just the same. Disgusting. Disrespectful and Vile. 

"Nice to see you again, Louis." 

"Let's not get down to pleasantries otherwise I'd draw my sword and slash through your neck." Louis replied casually. "Can I get the reason why exactly are we meeting here?"

"Fiesty," Ephraim remarked, “Harry has done quite a poor job training that tongue of yours."

"The only poor jobs here are you and your army," Louis answered with a roll of his eyes and added, “and that is Emperor Harry Styles to your filthy mouth."

"He won't be Emperor for long if he is sending weak Omegas to the battlefield."

"You won't be Alpha for long if you keep underestimating your enemies." 

Ephraim's lips thinned at the statement and to avert his attention began pacing towards Louis, encircling the omega in a predator like a manner. Observing how his eyes kept shifting to the sword which was thrown on the side of his waist, Louis immediately recommended, “Don’t even think of trying anything stupid, I am the Royal Omega of Imperium, they'll chew you alive if you even attempt on any type of idiocy."

"There are already aims on your head by the way in case you haven't noticed," Louis smirked, "which you obviously haven't because let's face it," he said looking up at him, as though Louis was inviting a fight," there are some things you can't steal, including efficiency." 

Louis was aware this ticked the Alpha immeasurably but stayed pivoted in his position, "Now may I know why exactly are we here?"

"I'm giving you a chance to back down from this war." 

"Excuse me?" Louis asked with surprise. 

"I'm giving you a chance to retreat." He repeated and to the Alpha's horror, Louis croaked a chuckle, “I heard you. I just can't comprehend your sense of humour."

"You actually think you're going to win this war!?" He asked incredulously, appalled by the mere indication of the dominant.

"I can affirm one thing Ephraim, this war," He gestured toward the armies with his eyebrows rising, “is already won by us, the only thing which needs to be decided is whether we are winning it by deceit or valour." 

With that proclamation, Louis turned on his heel and returned to his horse, informing the Alpha clearly, “The cannons go off, as soon as we reach our stations."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you,Love. You know who you are to point out that I should re read one more time before posting the chapter. I was supposed to re-edit it but didn't do it and had forgotten the plot hole prevailed. Thank you for pointing it out.


	19. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to _louisnotontop_ , you're as beautiful as your username.

Wails surrounded the tent the Emperor resided in with sounds of soothing singing attempting to reduce the continuous crying. Stirring him awake, the Alpha's eyes fluttered open to notice the pale browns of the ceiling of the tepee.

Noticing the Alpha's consciousness arises, a familiar voice called out to the healers who immediately assisted him in sitting up and performed a check on him. "You've got a boon in the form of your mate, Your Highness." The Omega smiled appreciatively, as she gave him some extra medicines and placed it on the bedside table. 

Warmth bloomed in his chest when the comment slide through the air. Looking up at the red haired attendant, he questioned, "Where is he?"

"I'm not sure if I am the right person to tell you that, Your Highness." She replied to his query and vowed in respect to retreat. “I’ll send Commander Niall inside."

When Niall came in, he had a baby in his arms who was wailing consistently while the exasperated Omega tried his best to calm him down. “Harry, he is just like you!" The blonde complained, "He probably won't stop until Louis comes by, like you!"

Harry chuckled at the annoyed Omega and asked him, “Give him to me."

"Is he the Alpha boy?" Harry asked taking the blue-eyed child and kissed his forehead. 

"Yes." Niall responded and stared in surprise at how automatically the boy quieted in his father's arms. 

"Where are the other children?"

"They've been good to me and thankfully slept as of now." Niall huffed in relief to which Harry nodded.

"Where is my Omega?" He asked with his eyes not leaving the pools of his son while he played with him. 

"He has gone to war, Your Highness," Niall answered with a gulp, he knew when to shift between the 'Your Highness' and 'Harry' like the way Liam and Zayn knew too but he was also aware, this particular thing was going to get him into a very elaborate round of questionnaire and that was affirmed when Harry's piercing gaze grilled the commander, “What do you mean he has gone to war!?"

"Since You and I were injured and knocked out for three days our Omegas took our place," a husky voice clarified, as the other Alpha limped into the chambers. 

"They've been going to battle for three days, today is the fourth."

Harry looked at his commander with widened eyes, “He has just delivered three children!" 

The Alpha in his arms resumed crying at the sudden change of his father's expression who immediately laid him on his shoulder and patted his back to return the boy to a state of calmness. 

"We know," Niall muttered slowly, “but he wasn't really... listening..to anybody."

Harry's eyebrows twitched visibly at the irritation, this wasn't a laughing matter. Louis could lose his life due to the exhaustion. Turning his line of sight to Liam, “When did you wake up?"

"Today afternoon." He answered to him, taking a seat on the chair discarded to the side. 

"He did make a few odd looking potions and took them." Niall supplied in reference to Louis, in the hope it'll ease the Alpha's worry. 

"I don't need reassurances," he gritted, trying to not change his intonation for the sake of the child, “tell me what has happened in the days I wasn't present." He ordered Niall.

When the entire length of the prior happenings had receded, there were sounds of blaring canons in the periphery and instantaneously drum beats in a group of threes resonated the camp, claiming they had won the war but the Alpha wanted to see his Omega and hoped nothing fatal occurred to him. Hoping this tingling feeling in the bond wasn't due to any unnatural calamity.

* * * 

By the time the stain of vermilion receded the blue skies, the army had begun its retreat to the camp like birds to its nest after sundown, nearly the entirety of the force had been unharmed with an exception of some minor injuries here and there but the contentment from the soldiers was resonating contentment.

Harry had placed his sleeping child in the cot and quickly moved to the entrance waiting for his Omega's arrival when a number of horses stationed a few feet away from the tents. He noticed that Reus and Andrew were the first commanders to arrive and report the happenings and the first words they spoke were, “We’re grateful, Your Majesty," they thanked him, “that you took him as an omega."

"He has prevented so many deaths today." Reus informed him and Adam shortly joined in, “He changed the entire battlefield today with his strategy."

Drawing litany upon litany about his omega which was joined in by many other commanders, making his heart swell with an infinite amount of pride and momentarily discard his anger with Louis until Zayn and Nick arrived.

"Where is he?" Harry asked to which the two warriors' face creased in worry, “We have searched the entire grounds, can't find him," Nick said stepping down from his horse.

"I saw him late noon, pursuing west," Zayn responded, trying to gather any information on his absent friend but before Harry could even give out a few more orders, a horse raced towards their camp from the far distance in an ungodly speed and halted before the Emperor, the feet of the horse flying into the wind while Louis' grasp tightened on the reigns, keeping himself firmly on the stallion, as the animal lowered himself to the ground. 

Louis looked beaten up. Dust resided all over his robes, his armour's right arm had been ripped leaving his clothed hand covered with dust, leaving his hair dishevelled. His usual pale complexion had been layered with sandy winds, and a sharp cut through his skin on his cheekbone which had been dried up with blood. The blue hues which were studded on his face looked tired with exhaustion pooling down in them.

Getting down from his horse, Louis removed the ropes which were tied to his seat and surprisingly, right behind him. Raking his right palm through the black hair of the Alpha, he dragged him single-handedly, as his limp body tried to free himself but Louis' grip was distinctly stronger. Pulling him he harshly shoved him to his Alpha's feet. 

Everyone present was dumbfounded by Louis' demonstration. Nick's eyes widened at the display of ruthlessness while Zayn's jaw dropped. His aggressiveness appalled probably everyone regardless of their gender. His strength and infallible passion almost melted into unadulterated perfection which no Alpha, Beta or Omega could rival.

Looking up at his Alpha who definitely saw the pain he curtained in the blinds of his eyes."Bind him as a prisoner, we can kill him later." He recommended. 

"Why not immediately?" Harry questioned. 

"Because I wish to speak to you on more pressing matters."

"Pressing... matters?!" The man on ground croaked a laugh, “more like. How," but before Ephraim could even spit the words out they dissipated into the air because of Louis' foot which mercilessly stomped his hand without wavering eye contact from his Alpha.

_Something was wrong._

Harry felt it. He had no clue what it was but he knew it was. 

Concealing his worry, he turned to the guards and ordered to capture Ephraim while he recommended Louis to move back inside which he immediately did and engaged himself in a warm bath before returning to his Alpha in a fresh pair of clothes who was waiting for him in his tent. 

No sooner did Louis' footsteps grace the interiors of the tent, a pair of strong arms circled his waist, kissing his forehead. "May I tell you how wonderfully you've served this war?" Drawing him closer to his chest, making his mate wrap his arms firmly around him, as he continued, “The Gods have made your courage with steel, Lou, nobody in the world could have ever even managed to exhibit the bravery you did." He said in all honesty while rubbing his back and placing timely kisses on his caramel soft hair.

Despite his tender gestures, Louis broke down in the Alpha's arms. Tears profusely shedding onto the material which stuck to the dominant's chest due to the moisture. "I won the battle, Harry but I lost the war."

Unable to grasp Louis' statement, he made the submissive sit on the bed and cupped his cheeks after wiping his tears, “What do you mean love?"

"He bit me." Louis muttered in disgust with more tears spilling down. “He bit me and tried to overwrite our bond, I barely escaped." He told Harry with his tears growing more intense and hiccups along the way, “I pushed him away while he tried to bite me, that's why... I couldn't kill him because it would strain my instincts more." Turning towards his Alpha with foggy blue eyes and confessed grudgingly, as he struggled to breathe, “I wouldn't have survived it."

Louis uncharacteristically began to struggle for air, not even bothering to notice the change of his Alpha's features. His crying restarted and grew extremely erratic, gasping for air, as he struggled to take in any, as though someone was pushing him underwater, depriving him of the air while he instantaneously began to shiver to signal how terrible his physical state was coming to.

Scooping him in his arms, Harry sat on the bed with Louis in his lap who was sobbing uncontrollably. Sinking his canines into the bond mark, the Alpha protracted to rub his back with one hand while his other hand drew circles on his thighs in a very lazy manner. The method was extremely effective in relieving the curled ball of sadness in some manner. When he was sure that Louis' breathing had stabilized, he let him rest his head on his shoulder while he poured a glass of water with the other hand. 

"Sweetheart, you're so perfect," he whispered while the man gulped the water down, easing into his breathing, “thank you for pushing him away with all your strength and thank you for knowing how far you can push your limits."

Muttering many more sweet nothings, he felt it when the Omega's exhaustion took over and prodded him into a hopefully deep sleep.

* * *

Carefully placing the boy in his nest surrounded by everything which made him feel safe, Harry stormed out of the tent. He was furious. If Ephraim was before him, he'd bite his throat off with his bare teeth. The man had the audacity to even attempt on such a sin. Laws were a thoroughly different story from what was completely animalistic which violated every force of nature and that was a sin. The sin of overwriting a fully functioning soul bond with both the Alpha and Omega still alive and tied in it.

When he stepped out of his chambers and into the extension, nearly the entirety of his counsel was present which raised his blood pressure at a notch higher and barked due to the rage of the precedent topic, “Why are all of you present here?!"

"The soldiers wanted permission for celebrations, Your Highness." Reus answered. 

His temper was held back and rationale returned, as he sighed, “Of course, they can."

"And they requested for both of your presences, Your Highness." Andrew slipped in. 

Harry rose an eyebrow and shook his head in negation, “I’m not quite sure about that, Louis just slept if there is a change in that we will join you." He responded to which the men kept mum and nodded but stayed still in their positions causing the Emperor to look at them expectantly, “Anything else?"

"Nothing, Your Highness." An Alpha who went by the name Russo, answered and bowed to take leave.

After the war council left the tent only Niall, Zayn and Liam stayed back and looked at Harry for an explanation but before he gave them that, he questioned, “How much did the three of you hear?"

"Everything." Niall answered carelessly.

"How much did they hear?" 

"Almost everything."

Raking his fingers through his hair, his frustration pooled down on his face and he sat down on the discarded chair beside Liam who was already seated, feeling his walls shatter. "I don't know what to do," he confessed, “how do I change this?! I am never present to protect him!"

The sudden change in the Alpha's demeanour focussed the attention of the occupants of the room upon him who was taken back by the men. The Emperor had buried his face in his palm causing the Omegas to kneel around him. "Every fucking time he intervenes and puts his life on the line and I do nothing!" He breathed harshly, “What’s the point of winning Cynthia if I've lost my mate? What's the use of having a bloody throne with immeasurable power if I can't protect him!?"

Zayn placed his hand on Harry's knees while teardrops stained the back of it. He had never seen Harry cry, knowing him for twenty-one years of his life and that was a long while to know somebody and due to that long of a duration, it was expected for Harry to take him as an Omega but Zayn knew from the beginning that him and Harry were not meant to be, never were but he knew Harry and he knew how much it takes for him to break down to the level where tears need to slip down from his eyes. 

"Harry, do you realize how strong he is?" Zayn questioned but left no room for an answer, “When he crumbles, you are there, you are present to pick him up, to fix him back. Do you have any idea how much that means to him?"

"Usually the Alpha is the shield and the Omega his strength but there are a few places where the roles are reversed, Harry and it is inevitable to change that." Zayn explained and added, “Man cannot undo what fate has put together and here it just happens, H." Harry's stained red eyes looked at the Omega who spoke clutching his rationale, “Did you ask for the arrow to render you weak? No, you did not. Did you ask for him to be poisoned? No, you did not."

Niall nodded his head in agreement to the aforesaid words while Liam placed his hand on his arm, “Circumstances play a huge role, H. You can't go beating yourself over things you couldn't do, be there for him now." The blonde Omega directed him when Liam consequently added, "He needs you, Harry. Stay by his side, don't let him feel anything short of loved."

Harry didn't respond to whatever was said, his gaze was stationed on the ground, unwavering. He stayed still, as his mind processed the words said but before anything could even be decided by his brain cells, a deep exhale of a breath stroke his ears, causing him to instantly retreat to the room which held his mate alongside his friends. 

"Harry." The mumbles came from the Omega who aimlessly searched for the dominant in his nest, unconsciously. Sitting on the bed, before he could even do anything, Louis gravitated towards him and nestled himself into the Alpha who gently tugged him into a more comfortable position placing a voluntary kiss on his hair which considerably calmed Louis' unrest. 

Glancing at Harry, the three smiled knowingly and left the two to the confines of their rooms.

* * *

Three hours later Louis awoke at the exact time, Harry had moved to give a few orders and by the time he had returned to see his mate feeding his children with his back faced to him. Slithering into his bed, he gently placed his hands on Louis' exposed waist, spraying kisses on his neck. "My lovely Omega, why do you rest yourself so little?"

"The kids, Your Highness." Louis whispered leaning his back onto the sturdy chest of his Alpha. "Would make me an irresponsible mother to not feed his children."

"Speaking of children, will I ever know the names of my children?" 

Louis' eyes sparkled to life and leant back on Harry's shoulder, chuckling, "I can't believe I forgot."

"Edric, Ryker and Alexis." Louis informed him, feeding his baby girl. 

"Are they in order, Omega?"

"Yes, Alpha." 

"They sound wonderful, what do they mean?"

"Edric means Prosperous Ruler, Ryker means powerful warrior and Alexis means defender of the Gods." Louis told him kissing his daughter's forehead. 

"Thoughtful." The Alpha commented which was clearly unheard by his mate. 

"Harry?" He said turning to his Alpha. “Don’t you think Lexi's eyes are bluer than mine?"

The Emperor took the girl and kissed forehead, looking into her eyes and the swapped his attention to his mate, “Almost the same." Which the mother shook his head to clearly disagreeing.

"I hope she has your curls when her hair grows down." Louis proclaimed and something in Harry twitched at the declaration, as he observed his Omega playing with the three children. 

"Are you sleeping already, Lexi? You sleep a lot compared to your brothers, sweetheart." He said kissing the already asleep girl while he cradled the other two in his lap, gently patting their heads making Harry's heart swell with happiness. 

The sight of the four of them made the Emperor breath. He knew people searched all their lives for their purpose and his purpose lay right there, his mate and his children. They gave him something to live for, something which steered his directionless ship in this devastatingly elaborate sea of life towards them. Regardless of all the sins, he had committed, he was blessed with three lovely children and a mate who would die for him and all of that was satisfying enough for him to live for. 

Putting the surprisingly asleep children back in their cots, Louis stood by the cots to admire them while their father's lips descended on his neck over the bond mark which caused a volatile reaction in the man, pushing the Alpha away immediately which took the King by surprise, as he staggered back. 

On realising what he had just done in reflex, Louis' eyes widened with water filling his eyes, “I’m so sorry, Harry. It hurt so I-" his Alpha didn't listen to any of that and just quietly embraced him. 

Kissing on top of his feathery hair while his mate began to tear up in his arms. Picking him up in a rather effortless manner, he placed Louis on the caverns of his nest. "Why does it hurt now and not when I bit you a few hours back?"

"It hurt then too, it was burning a lot but I was too exhausted to retaliate." Louis confessed with tears staining his porcelain cheeks. "I can't feel the bond, Harry, I can't feel you. You're all I have, except for these children. I can't lose you," he fretted, placing his bandaged hand on the Alpha's cheek. 

"You won't." Harry assured him and caught his chin, looking down at his soul through his hauntingly, piercing green eyes which burnt every inch of his skin. "You're mine and we are going to fix this." 

"We leave to Diety tomorrow morning and since the healers there are more experienced, we ask them what to do about this and we find a way out." Harry said, cupping his mate's face in his ring-laden hand. "And if nothing works, I'll make it work, I can't lose you and I won't."

With that, he manoeuvred his Louis back into a firm embrace, peppering kisses of reassurance on his face.

* * *

The fact was Louis did attend the celebrations raging in the camp, alongside his Alpha who had an extremely protective arm draped over his waist. He had wrapped a wet cloth over his bond mark to ease the pain and taken some pain relieving potions and he knew even though they didn't do much, they reduced the pain by a little. As they sat down on the logs of wood, a stunning silence bewitched the grounds underneath the vast blanket of blue, radiating a crescent moon at its brightest. The sudden dancing and drinking had halted and slowly pulled for everyone's attention onto the royalty while the embers in the bonfire flickered brightly, warming the cold grounds on which they were present.

"You may continue with your celebrations." Louis assented to which the soldiers quietly nodded and continued their conversation in whispers.

It took quite a while to brew the former atmosphere of frivolity but it washed back again and Louis was engaged in a conversation with his Alpha regarding Vistara and its holdings. 

"Since, we have defeated them, I intend to send someone to Raynelle to supervise it and let me know what are its happenings." Harry suggested to his Omega.

"Makes sense." Louis adhered but then looked at him with a little scepticism. "I hardly think there is anyone in your inner circle who would like to take Raynelle, even though it's prosperous because of how far it is from Mischelin."

Harry huffed a sigh and smiled at Louis' observation, “You are right."

"But someone will have to go."

"Inevitably."

Before Louis' tongue could put out the words formulated, Niall intervened, “What’re you both lovebirds up to?"

"You know," Zayn joined in with his Alpha, clinging to the dominant's chest, as they sat down, "I miss the time Tommo would stay away from you like the plague in public because at least then the others could gain an audience with either of you."

"But now you both have eyes only for one another and we should converse with the world." Liam said with his expression growing tragic. 

"At least you'll learn how to converse better, Payno." Louis retorted with a chuckle, snuggling closer to his Alpha's warmth.

"Your tongue will never grow blunt."

"It's slippery where it is supposed to be." Louis responded too quick with innuendo dripping from the statement and looked frantically at Harry, "I shouldn't have said that."

Harry shook his head in dismissal and smiled, “It’s okay."

"Soft Harry returns!" Niall proclaimed dramatically to the four of them.

"Niall, before I throw you into the fire, shush!" Harry responded to which laughter took over causing Nick and Reus and the others to drift over to their side while arguing. 

"What're you both onto now?" Niall asked looking at the Alpha and Beta with distaste. 

"He is just challenging me again." Reus shrugged, giving a condescending look o the Alpha commander, “which I am not going to accept because unlike most extraordinary people out here, I can't wake up early."

"Then we'll do it in the evening after we reach Diety." Nick alternated.

"Nick, you can't beat me in archery, no matter how hard you try, save yourself the embarrassment." He informed him with a taunting smirk. 

"No good warrior blows their own trumpets, Reus." Louis intervened before Nick could cast another sarcastic remark but relegated to a smirk instead to the man beside him. 

"If the trumpets are made of hard work, yes, I will." He repeated, looking at the Omega meaningfully who shook his head, laughing at the statement, “You don't use my statements on me!"

Seeing, Louis having a good time made Harry's worries soften a little. It was indeed a good decision to listen to him and move outside the tents when he noticed Nick's hand wrapped around Reus' arm and pulled him forward, away from the fore which would've lit him up, if not for Nick's observation. "What's the use of being the best archer if you are burning yourself to death?!"

"I'm an archer, not a man with two eyes at the back of my head."

"Can't you just say thank you like a decent human being and get it over with?" Nick twitched his eyebrows in annoyance. 

"No."

"So you would've been happy getting burnt?"

Reus opened his mouth but pressed his lips back again to stare at the Alpha, “Why do you want a thank you, why can't you just be happy that you saved a person and get it done with? It's called being courteous."

Nick rolled his eyes, “Keep your thank you to yourself!"

"See! This is why you're still Omega-less!" He pointed out. 

Nick looked baffled and shrugged his shoulders, “How is that related to this?"

"Clearly, you're an Alpha-dom-

"-every Alpha is a dominant!"

"But you have a superiority complex too!"

Nick turned his hazel eyes in fury at the implication, “Look, Beta, if I am like that, my Omega would be someone who could deal with that, who could fit in with me."

"Ha!" The platinum blonde haired Beta snorted, “That’s very convenient, why should Omegas be the ones who could fit in? Why can't Alphas be the ones? Why should Omegas compromise on everything?"

"I second that!" Niall supported. 

"Because it's in your nature to submit." Nick answered like it was an obvious fact.

"And it isn't in your nature to cherish and protect us?" Zayn put forth. 

"This was Reus versus Nick, how did it become everyone versus Nick?" Nick questioned, arousing a round of laughter which when receded, Louis took over, “But on a more serious note, Reus, that's the reason we know if the Alpha is our mate, not the other way around. The Omega can at least change a few things in his Alpha before he reveals that they're mates."

"Oh yes, you can ask your Royal Omega all about it." Harry nodded with his voice emanating sarcasm.

"Shush, Alpha." Louis giggled at his dominant. 

"But still Your Highness, six years isn't a small time period to hide your secondary gender." Nick said shaking his head violently. "Nobody in the world would've figured it out unless you told them."

"I pride myself over that." Louis smiled genuinely. 

"Of course, you do." Harry chided making Louis kiss him on the cheek.

"Come on, Alpha, I was afraid," Louis reasoned, “and if I had told you six years ago, you wouldn't have believed me."

"True." Harry agreed, “but you could have told me four years ago or three or two, I would've believed you."

"That's true Tommo, that's not a reason for hiding," Liam sided with the Emperor.

"I should agree, Your Highness." Nick agreed, “I mean if all the Omegas decide that they're afraid of their Alphas, we may have nobody to bond with."

"Nick here speaks from personal experience." Reus responded with a roll of his eyes. 

"We're back to Reus versus Nick? Real mature Sivins." He snapped.

"We never left Grimshaw." Reus scowled.

"That's enough," Harry intervened, “you both are giving me a headache."

"I'm getting drinks," Nick offered and got up, “Come on," he gestured to Reus.

"Can't you get it yourself, Alpha," he mocked, Nick looked at him with his lips pursed, “I’m an Alpha not a God with four arms, come on."

"Sure." Reus smirked and followed the Alpha. Looking at the bickering pair who retreated to go over to fetch drinks.

"Am I the only person who's thinking what I am thinking?" Niall questioned.

"Reus is a beta and I am pretty sure he is one." Liam affirmed. 

"Well Alpha," Zayn said turning towards his dominant with an endearing smile, “so was Louis and you were pretty positive about that too." Which caused a series nod of acknowledgement. 

"You know, Reus knows quite a bit about herbs, he knew them right when I used to discuss it alongside the other healers in Mischelin," Louis added, “and the fact that my suppressants conveniently were disappearing when I was a Beta and then suddenly stopped and Reus' abrupt inclination towards perfumes does point out something."

"You think Reus is an Omega?" Harry asked. 

"I don't think, Your Highness," Louis shook his head, “I’m sure he is."

* * *

Harry noticed Louis sagging against his body considerably with his eyes drooping, as his head was buried in his chest, the others had scattered themselves leaving the leading pair to their own devices who were just basking in one another's presence, “Doll, you want to go back to the nest?"

"Yes," Louis nodded in affirmation. 

"Want me to carry you, love?" Harry questioned.

"No, I'll walk," he insisted but before the two could move away, a voice called, “Your Highness."

Louis and Harry turned to the source who was an Alpha soldier. The man immediately fell to his knee holding up his sword, “We cannot imagine accomplishing the task you have, Your Majesty," he confessed honestly and continued to profess, “I feel shame in being Alpha because I cannot even think of rivalling your brilliance."

This garnered everybody's attention on the soldier who by his words automatically brought all the men, including the commanders to their knees drawing their sword and placing it before themselves with their heads hung low in absolute respect for the Omega who stood shaken by the heartfelt gesture from his people. His blue gaze grew watery but Louis held back while he bit his lips, holding back the barricade of emotions. The final straw was when the Emperor knelt in respect too when the water slides down his cheeks pushing away the dust setting him in emotional agony. 

"A bridge is built by both the sides, I could've done nothing without your help which is why I request all of you to rise." Louis requested which brought everyone to their feet and suddenly on those grounds, there was newfound respect generated for the Royal Highness and the others from his tribe.

* * *

The Castle which resided in the city of Diety overlooked the river Aryan and was under the rule of Emperor Harry Edward Styles but under him was Amycus Celeste who took care of the particular city and had catered for every need which the Emperor already had mentioned in the brief letter which arrived before they did. Amycus' wife had shown him their quarters where Harry had quickly, rearranged a few things on his mate's command, changing it to where his omega pleased and carrying him to it and putting the four of them to sleep. Hardly had he certainly Louis was asleep when he had requested for the most experienced healers to make way as soon as possible which they certainly did and in no time there was a, very much to Harry's dismay, an Alpha in their castle, he would have definitely preferred an Omega and according to the sources, most of the healers in Diety were Omega.

Waking his mate up, he nudged Louis and began to nuzzle his neck, lining his jaw with kisses and finally when Louis awoke asked the soldiers on guard to send him in. 

And before he could even say anything, the red-haired Alpha's hazel gaze widened, as he let out a “Lou?"

The immediate familiarity of a shortened name, alarmed Harry's senses with his green hues flying to the Alpha and his Omega who rose an eyebrow at the presence of the man, “Why didn't they send your mother?"

"She wanted me to know what has occurred and the severity of it." The Alpha answered but the shock of the situation hadn't receded yet, “You’re the Omega?"

"Yes," the Omega responded coldly, “send your mother, my bond has been severed and it isn't as simple it sounds."

Turning on his heel, the Alpha immediately left without another glance or response which made the Omega sigh and rub his head with his fingers and before his mate could question, he answered, “When I was learning to become a healer here, I was really close to the teacher's family and she and the people at the healing circle were the few who knew of my secondary gender so her eldest son, Ash, wanted to mate me. He wanted me to choose him as his mate-" and this made Harry growl in response making Louis smirk and squirm at the dominance. Pulling his Alpha closer to his person, as he placed kisses of reassurance all over the King's face. "Just yours, Alpha. Nobody to be worried about. Only yours which is why I have your children too, right?"

Bearing a very sceptical look, Harry grunted and shook his head, “Just mine. Mine to see," with that he kissed his omega on the forehead, “mine to touch," a kiss on his cheek, “mine to pleasure," on his other cheek, “mine to love." and the final one on his lips.

"Of course." Louis agreed and kissed him back.

* * *

"He is an asshole is what he is," Louis announced, as he slammed the wardrobe doors.

"Louis!" The black haired Omega hissed, “James is sleeping!"

"I am a mated Omega with children for God's sake! How could I even be his mate?!" Louis vehemently muttered and turning to his Alpha, “And you?"

"Louis, your bond mark-"

"-I can bear the pain, not your pride tarnished!" Louis snapped at him.

"Louis, you're overreacting." Harry stated, shrugging his shoulders, “He just vented out over the fact that my Omega is mine, not his." He smirked raising his eyebrows. 

"I am overreacting?! That loser told you are a what? He called you a spineless coward who was equivalent to Ephraim Winters?!" Louis asked him. 

"Louis-" Harry restarted. 

"Harry, it had been ten nights after I delivered three children when I rode out to a battle for your pride," he scowled at the Emperor, gathering everyone's attention, “nobody tarnishes that pride what you have, not even yourself, Alpha!"

A silence washed over the room with everyone's eyes focussed at Louis due to his aforesaid statement, moving to the balcony, “I command everyone to leave and that includes you, Harry." 

Harry didn't leave. He was commanded to but did not, instead, he wrapped his arms around Louis and sunk his teeth on the other side of his neck, drawing blood out and throating a groan from his Omega's while gently licked over the bite given as Louis staggered in his step and turned crashing into his arms, "I didn't go there for myself, Louis. For you, I can compromise on things."

"No, you don't." He said cupping his cheek, "Harry, I don't want this to ever repeat again, I cannot bear a word against you. Against my person, yes but not against yours."

Sighing, he kissed his forehead and nodded, rubbing his back and sprinkling tender kisses on the top of his head, lifting him above the ground, enabling Louis to wrap his legs around his Alpha. "I want you so badly, Louis," He said nuzzling into his neck, "but right now, I'd be pleased if you could tap back on our bond, baby."

"I could go down on you," Louis suggested while he was lowered on the bed.

"I would love that," Harry muttered, kissing his neck and toying with the strings which kept his shirt in place.

"Your Highness, getting me naked won't do you or your little problem," Louis said stroking his bulge and raising an eyebrow suggestively, "any good."

"Is it?" He questioned, giving a wolfish grin and began to tickle the Omega, making him burst into giggles of laughter, "Harry!" He said squirming, attempting at swatting his hand away but failed to cause more laughter to fill the room. "The children will wake-oh my god! Ha!" He chuckled between the words, as Harry continued his attention on him and after a while, he paused and laid beside his mate, letting a few rounds of laughter when he leaned in and placed a kiss quickly on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you more," Louis pecked his Alpha back and before he could draw him into a more searing lip-lock, a guard hurried in without announcing himself and before he could speak, a trail of people entered with a woman covered in pastel colours. Harry withdrew immediately, pulling the string on the bedside table, letting a curtain cascade down in a semi-circle around the bed, pulling Louis up, "Fix yourself up, baby, I'll see to it first." 

"May I know on what grounds did you think coming forth without announcing was appropriate?!" Harry demanded from the woman who stood beside Ash. 

"I've come to examine your mate." She answered with her already thinned lips, pursing. 

"Doesn't validate why you barged in, I'm the Emperor, not your next door neighbour." Harry barked. 

"Apologies, Your Highness." She said with absolutely nil amount of sincerity, as her poisonous green eyes turned to the figure coming out from the caverns of the room. 

"Miss Violet," Louis greeted while the woman took two manly strides and wrapped her arms around Louis causing a rumble from the Alpha's throat which was silenced by his mate's hand touching his arm who then reciprocated the embrace. 

"It's been so long, Louis, I am glad the fates let you visit." She said, drowning Louis in motherly affection. 

"Of course, Miss Violet," Louis nodded his head and withdrew. 

"I am proud, you accepted your gender and I am proud of what you've become." She kissed his forehead while she turned sharply towards Harry, “Forgive me for the intrusion, Your Majesty, I really wouldn't have dared to overstep my boundaries but I needed to know if it was indeed Louis." And suddenly out of nowhere, the apology had more conviction.

* * *

A sigh descended from Gracia Violet who was a very reputed healer not only in Deity but also in every other place in Imperium. Even if common folks were not aware of her existence, the healing community was.

"You don't have a choice Louis, wait for your next cycle which would mostly vary from six weeks to four months." She informed looking at the bond mark. "He needs to mate you through a heat, it would be preferable if both of you are on your mating cycles."

Louis shook his head and turned to Harry who questioned, “Until then we wait then?" 

"Yes, Your Highness, you cannot do anything else, there are a few temporary solutions but nothing permanent until Louis' heat." She shook her head which caused the Alpha to question, “What is the temp-"

"Forgive me for the intrusion, Your Majesty," Reus and Nick walked in, in a hurried pace, on observing the people in the room, Reus said, “the orders you gave in the morning, we need a review of them for the execution of it, here." The _Beta's_ hesitance was clearly visible. 

"I'll be right back, Lou." Harry muttered and walked out with them. 

When he arrived back with Nick and Reus, they were engaged in an active ~~conversation~~ bickering. 

"They want to stay here and protect your honour because I'm clearly incapable to do so," Harry said with sarcasm etched in his voice while the two followed him. 

"We are just concerned." Reus clarified. 

"I'm not a porcelain doll both of you, get back to your duties!" He ordered which did not move them by an inch. 

"Loyal friends. As they should be." The woman remarked sternly. "I am prescribing some salves though for the pain and also a lot of attention and care from your Alpha."

"I'll do that." Harry agreed immediately and placed his arm around Louis. 

"If you had done that, he wouldn't have been in this state." Ash replied. 

"You want to say something to his face, Ash?" The Omega questioned. "I'd recommend you not to, his sword is sharper than my tongue." Glancing at his mother, Louis's lively blue turned into an icy cold, "Miss Violet, please teach your son how to respect a superior Alpha. I will not bear disrespect against him."

"Please keep the fact that I am his mate, I am bonded to him and I have given him children and we are happy together." Louis smiled, clearly vicious, looking at Ash. "And also, I am passing an order which will be effective immediately that Asher Violet will not be allowed anywhere near the palace doors until we proceed back to Mischelin."

"Louis, I was your friend before this six-foot asshole came into your life!"

"And then I mated with Harry, I don't have anybody who's designation is higher than his in my life." He answered, effectively garnering a livid expression from Ash who meandered away.

Sighing, Gracia put her hand on top of Louis' shoulder, "You're right from where you stand, Louis. I will talk to him regarding this matter."

"And my apologies to you, Your Majesty for my son's demeanour." She put forth and took leave.

"I aspire to be you, Your Highness." Reus smiled looking at him with admiration pooling down in his eyes.

"Thank you, Reus." He returned the gesture.

"Which is why I think I need to start owning up a few things," he mumbled with a gulp, making the three people turn to him. "Come on, Nick, I need to have a word with you."

Looking at one another with raised brows, both Louis and Harry knew what was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawing closer to the end. Also I am very unsure if next Saturday will have an update. 
> 
> And I am super excited for the next story. Really excited, it's really set into the fantasy genre. It will definitely take some time before I get to start posting it but I am EXCITED. VERY. VERY. EXCITED.


	20. Heaven

It had been seven months since the King had been gifted children and there was nothing except happiness on his face due to one fact, he was happy. He was ecstatic. Although he had been away for some time from his family, the fact that he had one brought him a sense of belonging which he never expected to feel through his life.

After the battle in which Louis conquered Vistara, they had resided in Diety for about eight weeks before they returned to Mischelin since Louis insisted that even though Diety possessed everything, it did not have the Lumen Chambers which were very close to his heart and wouldn't trade them for the world and whatsoever Louis wished, happened because he was the apple of his mate's eyes. 

Which was why he resided in the Lumen chambers and was tending to his children waiting impatiently for his heat to hit. Their bond had still been severed, it was still broken and apparently, only his heat could fix it which did not really want to arrive.

Louis sighed in disappointment, as another day went ahead without his heat. "Good Afternoon, Your Majesty," a familiar voice greeted when he turned to see Reus who looked clearly tired, "Good Afternoon, Reus."

"I just wanted to talk," he sighed and took a seat on the floor beside Louis, near their very inbuilt pond which also offered a swing in the middle of it. 

While they spoke of Reus' ongoing war with Nick's resilience, Louis felt himself heating up with warmth coursing through his cheeks and flooding up his body as if he was literally on fire. "Are you all right, Your Highness?" Came a worried Reus' concern, as he held Louis' hand and smelt the strong scent of sweetness. Curling up into a ball on the cold marble floor screaming, "Harry!"

Without a second thought, he picked Louis up and laid him on the bed, "I'll inform the King immediately." He said running out of the chambers to fetch the man who just entered the hallway. 

"Your Highness. Your Omega, he is in heat!" He informed. 

"Yes, I could smell it." Harry answered, nodding his head. "Reus, could you also inform Liam, no Zayn's heat started yesterday," he dismissed and then looked, "tell Nick to execute the security for this wing."

"Sure, Your Majesty." He answered and went his way to find Nick who was lounging with the other Alphas of the palace in the gardens. 

"Nick," he called out when the hazel-eyed man looked at him condescendingly, "Omega Louis is in heat, the Emperor asked me to tell you to execute the security plan for the Lumen wing."

Nick excused himself and walked away from his group, letting Reus follow him, as he gave out a few orders here and there, letting the beta guards flow onto the last floor of the palace. 

"Why are you still here? Your duty was to tell me and that's over." He snapped at Reus which made the recently discovered Omega gulp. 

"I'll leave then." He mumbled back but before he could leave, he turned back to face Nick and held his wrist, drawing the Alpha's attention and leading him to a secluded corner, "If you really do want to reject me then tell it to my face instead, I'll stop bothering you. I'm tired of drawing up the fantasy for months that you'll accept me as a mate." He spat out, panting with tears in his eyes, face flushing red. 

"Are you running a fever?" Nick asked stepping closer when he felt the strong smell of heat, widening his eyes in realisation. 

"Why are you even out if you're closing into your heat and what happened to your suppressants!?" He questioned.

"Stopped them, a month ago, I thought my heat will come by next week." He struggled to speak out.

Picking his Omega up, Nick gave away a few orders to his Betas and when asked, "What should we tell Commander Andrew if he asks for your location, Sir?" 

"Tell him my Omega is in heat." He growled, making the Omega in his arms simper.

* * *

After Harry had entered the chambers, he had ordered the guards to fetch Niall as soon as possible to retrieve their children and keep them away while the Emperor relieved his Omega which he certainly did.

The whorls of passion which they had indulged in were rivalling the explosion of stars in the sky. As they quietly traced each other with their fingertips while their eyes reassured that one another's bodies were all that they needed for the relief which was lurking in the shadows and gushes down upon them like a rain cloud, plunging them back into the pinnacle of ecstasy.

After what felt hours of lovemaking in countless ways, the couple had laid down, basking in each other's warmth. The Emperor quietly sat, feeding him at the little time lapse they received before Louis' heat struck them again. 

"Omega?" Harry called. 

"Hmm?" He hummed, eating a bite out of the apple. 

"I know this isn't the time but I have to tell this to you, little one." He said gliding his fingers through his strands of hair and then rested it on the back of his neck, initiating Louis to curiously peer at his Alpha quietly like a kitten.

"Ephraim died today. He was stoned to death in the early hours of dawn. I was the one overseeing it." Harry told him. "I wanted you to know, Louis."

The repose in Louis' eyes was evident as the sun on a summer day. His features melted into relaxation but a nod was the only gesture he received. 

Louis didn't need to vocalise on how satisfying he felt that. The man had tortured him and countless other people regardless of their gender in Vistara. The atrocities committed upon the people were indescribable because of the state of disarray and unhappiness prevalent and that showed what sort of a person Ephraim was nevermind an Alpha. The reformation of Raynelle took a sturdy amount of time and the renaissance in Vistara, a greater one. The situation had grown terribly dire and although Harry had sent Adam, he had to go down there with Nick and Niall with absolute reluctance leaving the kingdom and his Louis with the children in Mischelin, in Liam's hands as he settled the storm which had suddenly risen in the hearts of courtiers of Raynelle by a few executioners who promptly exterminated anybody with the mentality of the previous generations. Fear in the right direction gives perfect results. Someone had said it, Harry had implemented it. 

It had just been a few days since they had returned to Mischelin and the heat had pushed them into the reprieve they desperately needed. 

"Thank you." He replied and kissed his cheek.

"I'd do anything for you." Harry answered and returned the action. 

"Likewise, Alpha." He told him, maneuvering himself back on top of Harry while he laid down smiling quietly at Louis and held out his hand to pull the man closer, latching their lips together and as soon as that occurred Harry pushed himself from the bed to assure that Louis straddled his lips, assuring their hips brushed against each other while the Emperor snatched his lips back and peppered them along his neck, letting muffled moans from Louis' lips to emanate easily. 

"Gonna bond you, baby." He told him. "Gonna bond you so many times that nobody will ever be allowed to overwrite it."

And like that the stars shone down while the promise which his Alpha had proclaimed came down into actuality.

* * *

_Twenty years later_

The entirety of Mischelin was lit with lamps of flaming gold while the stars silently dotted themselves in the sky, waiting for the moon to make its presence known. The stone palace of the Capitol stood calmly above the winds, glimmering in starlight, adding numerous lanterns all over it the place was a sight to behold. 

Through the palace doors, was a spectacular gathering, with drinks and servants littered in the place serving the well-adorned nobles and royalty who eased into conversation with one another when a sudden hush overcame the gathering on the announcement of the arrival of the royal family.

Quickly moving away to give the royal family space to glide through the hall for the commencement of the new year celebrations. 

It had been twenty years of peace prevalent in Imperium and every other dominion which came under the supervision of Harry Edward Styles. They had spent the past twenty years in the lap of prosperity and happiness. They had watched their children grow into the adults they were today, grooming them with everything Louis and Harry did not receive when they were younger which enabled Alpha and Omegas to grow up in the same fashion. With more love and even more respect.

The King in standing greeted the public from the balcony and announced the commencement of the new years festival which received cheer from his subjects as they quickly began the festival.

Blue eyes turned towards the Emperor with his hand wrapping around his arm, a smile adorning his lips, "Can I have a word?" 

Harry excused himself from the nobles and gave his undivided attention to his Omega, "Tell me, Louis."

"It's nothing, it looked like you wanted to be whisked away from them." He grinned. 

Harry leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Hush, Omega, I have a reputation to uphold, "he answered and pecked his cheek. 

Louis chuckled and shook his head, "Anyway, I'm going downstairs, Edric and Ryker are the ones supervising the archery skill set competition."

"Obviously, since your sons are down there, why would you want to remain here with me?"

"Harry," Louis looked at him with his eyebrows raised in expectancy.

"I'll go find where my princess is since her mother is absolutely disinterested to provide me with any attention I need." He replied to him gaining giggles as a response, as he left, "Silly Alpha." 

Louis moved down quietly to the arena alongside Zayn and Niall who were enthusiastically discussing on their children's courtships. "How is Lucas' courtship with Emma going through?" He piped in, inquiring about Niall's daughter and Reus' son.

"Wonderful." Niall squealed. "I'm so happy for my girl."

"I wish I could relate." Louis sighed and dismissively shrugged. 

"You do know that there is something going on between my son and Lexi." Zayn told him. 

"Lexi is fine,the girl has already subtly dropped hints that she is interested in Christian to Harry," Louis told the two of them with his robes billowing with the wind and people bowing their head in respect as he passed by, "but Ryker and Edric are the ones I'm genuinely worried about." 

"You're worried about them finding mates or their father's reaction to their mates?" Zayn grinned, insinuating an underlying meaning to it.

Louis helplessly looked at him, "All right, I am probably worried only about Ryker because of how innocent my boy is." 

"Not because Harry and Edric and Lexi and Liam don't let any Alpha come even five centimetres close to him?" Niall smirked to which the Emperor's consort groaned. "I hate all of you." 

"That boy is gonna end up a single with the way the four of them hover around him." Louis sighed. 

"Edric? Has any Omega caught his eye?" Zayn interrogated with a smile.

"He is worse, just like Harry." Louis complained, brushing his fringe away from the forehead. "He wants someone who is just like me."

"That's so adorable!" Zayn appreciated to which Niall assented with a nod.

"No, it isn't. He liked an Omega and rejected the poor girl because her eyes weren't blue." Louis rubbed his temples in frustration. "And the most recent reason of rejection was, he didn't have his mum's sass."

"Louis," Niall said placing a hand on his shoulder, "you're worrying too much, both of them will find someone beautiful."

"Let's hope." Louis said shaking his head and stepping into the arena where the archery competition was taking place where Edric was overseeing the entire event and judging it. The boy was actively involved in a conversation with Stephan, Reus and Nick's older Alpha son. The pair had a twin set of Alphas Lucas and Stephan, out of which Stephan was the more infamous one. Not only was he a splitting image of Nick but the boy carried every single quality of his father, from flirting to being bold with his stance and adding the fact he was a massive heartbreaker wasn't appeasing. 

When Edric and Ryker saw Louis approach, they immediately gathered him into their arms and made sure he was seated comfortably with Zayn and Niall with Liam while Edric sat beside Louis still chatting about something very intriguing. 

"Ed, pay attention to the competition." Louis tutted.

The boy clearly didn't pay attention to the competition which was why when a particular brunet who obviously performed better, he didn't notice and when the time for the decision came in, he obviously chose the wrong person for which Louis immediately chided him for and Liam joined in for it.

While they walked around, Edric tripped on something and fell flat on the ground and immediately in the next few seconds a bunch of arrows cleanly outlined the prince causing quite a commotion in the vicinity with guards circling all around them like vultures while the people present around him attempted to pull him up.

"Oh, don't exhaust your brain, it was I who did it." A sharp voice informed him, it was a competitor. 

Descending upon the mud from the trees where he was placed and strolled towards the Alpha heir. Bright blue eyes which carried the greatest storm, his own gaze had ever noticed. His hair was braided into a neat plait with his golden skin glowing away in the gentleness of the moon but the most prominent feature of the man was his scent. The most unique scent to ever trickle down Edric's senses, it smelt of freshly cut grass and mud after it rained and Edric's Alpha was not willing to ignore the claim of this Omega.

"I deserved winning that competition," He announced to Edric, removing the arrows around him, "and this clearly proves my claim."

Plucking the last arrow, he looked at him, "If your focus so easily wavers, I'm honestly worried about the consequences of your ascension upon Cynthia." 

With that the Omega promptly put his arrows in the holder and swung it on his shoulder where his bow already rested and turned on his heel to leave. 

Edric quietly looked at the Omega and turned to his mother who wasn't impressed in the least when he shook his head and walked towards the moving figure of the archer which instigated him to stand up and run behind him with his mother.

"Excuse me?" Louis called out to the retreating man who turned to look at the Royal Omega of Cynthia. He was taken back by the archer, it was a likea sense of familiarity blew over him. There was something about this man which Louis knew.

"Yes?" 

"Forgive my son for his misconduct, we are willing to pay you the reward in compensation." Louis told him to which the man shrugged in nonchalance, "I do not care about money, I care about the deserving which clearly didn't happen."

"But I'd still request you to have it." Louis told and then turned towards Edric to get a bag of gold coins and glared at him to give it to the Omega.

"I must tell your skills were impressive."

"Which is why you didn't tell your son that I was supposed to win."

Louis gulped at the trail of conversation which grew vehement but was calmed down, "Forgive me, Your Highness, that was uncalled for and I give you my thanks for the appreciation you bestowed upon me."

"It's all right, I understand." Louis patted and then posed another question before him. "If you don't mind me asking, may I know your name?"

Before the archer could respond, Edric arrived with the bag of gold coins and put his hand forward to give it to the Omega who lifted his head to take the bag, wrapping his nimble fingers over the muslin bag and suddenly it seemed as if time stopped when the two of their eyes met and their skin feathered against one another.  
_"Name?" Harry strung his words carefully and in a voice low enough for it to resist reaching anybody's ears._

_"Mine or my perfume's?" Louis inquired with an edge to his voice, although every cell in his body told him to declare that this Alpha was his mate._

_"Perfume." The Alpha answered, Louis could hear his smirk, his precise observation, clearly electrified the to be King and begun to circle him like a vulture around its prey._

_"Heaven's breath." He responded, "Vanilla extract and fragrance of the fire flower, specifically made in Khara."_

_"Hmm, my uncle speaks quite highly of you." The man hummed. "Could you die for me?"_

_"No." The reply was prompt._

_"Could you live for me?"_

_Louis shook his head once again in negation to the question asked._

_"Can you kill for me?"_

_Louis lifted his head, as though the veil between them wasn't present and bore his eyes towards the Alpha and felt his skin engulf in flames at the piercing gaze of the dominant. His authority was resonating through his eyes and Louis' Omega purred at the excitement, "Now that's the question isn't it?"_

_Slowly removing a knife from his pocket to hand it over to the assassin while doing so, his fingertips grazed the smooth skin beneath them. Louis was unaware of what the Alpha felt but he was burning, scorching under his touch, skin so soft that it electrocuted you. Ascent so powerful that he wanted to submit to him without being asked. Averting his attention back to the situation, he left the knife in his sleeve, stealthily, assuring nobody saw it with the speed and concealment, he pushed it in while standing before the man._

_And the only thing which was reverberating in Louis' brain was, Mate._

"My name," he tore his eyes away from the heir of the kingdom and looked at Louis, "is Edward."

Fate laughed at Destiny and her tricks.

* * *

It was the last day of the chaotic new year celebrations and if Louis was being honest about it thinking about the situations at hand gave him a headache. The whirlwind of coincidences and surprises which broke down in the past three days at the speed of an avalanche were astounding.

Edric had decided that he would commit himself to celibacy if he didn't mate the archer who had to rightfully won the competition. Edric was running circles of Mischelin to get his goodwill while Ryker dropped a surprise on all of them when he was discovered in quite a compromising situation with Nick's son, Stephan by none other than his father which didn't create a maelstrom but a calamity in the palace, at the same time Zayn's offspring thought it was appropriate to ask the King his permission to court his youngest. All in all the week was a mess to Louis as he was the one who had to listen to the Emperor rant.

"Why Stephan!?" Harry asked for the hundredth time, as he roamed around his chambers with Louis patiently listening to his Alpha rant on their son's choice. "The boy is a heartbreaker, flirts with everyone whether they are his age or his mother's, very arrogant, he is, he is-"

"-just like you?" Louis completed. 

"Yes!" 

"And you grew better after meeting me, didn't you?" He questioned sitting in the centre of the Lumen chambers on his swing.

"I grew addicted to you." Harry answered, waddling his way through the water and seated himself beside Louis. "Couldn't think of anyone or more like anything except for you for days. I wanted everything you could offer me."

"The two of us are different from them." He shook off his Omega's point.

Louis cupped Harry's face into his hands and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, gently tugging on his lips with his own, "You can't prevent it if that's what destiny has decided, right?"

"I know." Harry answered dejectedly with a sigh.

"Then let them be, ask Stephan to court him and lay down terms before him to mate Ryker." He suggested rationally. "Also Edric is passionately pining for someone who I think I know."

"The archer?" 

"Remember when I was in Chaasht, I had left Demis?"

"How can I forget?"

"And there was this boy I gave my archery set to?"

"Edward."

"He is the one."

"Edric is pining for him!?" Harry asked with his eyebrows raising high enough to touch his hairline.

"He'll make a brilliant mate."

Harry gave the words thought, contemplated it carefully. Allowing Louis' recommendation stand, he turned to the Omega and questioned him with a smile approaching his lips, "What would have I done without you?" 

"You would've managed." He said giving him a peck on his cheek and gently pulled him closer.

"No, I wouldn't." He negated immediately and gathered Louis in his arms and taking him to the bed and perching him on it with his feet gently touching the floor as the Emperor knelt down to kiss his knuckles. "I am ecstatic that you exist in the life I have and nothing in the world-"

"Daddy!" A sharp voice called out and walked in. 

Ryker. The boy was so fiery that Louis would be put to shame occasionally by his tantrums. He was the most gentle amongst the three but when he wanted something, his determination gave Harry's a run for his money. 

"You cannot expect me to leave Stephan!"

"Exactly, dad!" Lexi came in with her brother. "I know he is a complete, grade A asshole who should rather be executed than be given someone like Ryker," she told seriously which made her brother glare at her in disbelief and Harry nodded vehemently in agreement, "but tragically, he is his mate, give him a chance before the execution."

"Alexis!" Ryker admonished.

"As much as I want to, princess," The Alpha began looking at his daughter, "I'm not going to execute him, I'll give him a chance to prove me wrong."

Ryker looked delighted, "Really?"

"Yes," he said sounding quite disappointed with his decision, "now the two of you could leave, your mother and I alone."

"Of course, dad," Ryker chirped and kissed his parents with Lexi and made a beeline to their rooms.

"They've grown." Louis told him fondly.

"They have." Harry responded. "So have we."

Louis chuckled and retorted, "You have, you're getting grey."

"Stating facts won't get you anywhere, Omega."

"It's gotten me pretty far, Alpha." Louis winked and pulled him closer to his neck while Deja vu rushed through his veins at how the conversation was proceeding.

The wind stilled down to eavesdrop on their conversation, the brilliant light of the moon illuminating the place alongside the chandelier which hung. Harry picked him up effortlessly and let the Omega straddle his waist, grazing his lips over the bond mark which had refreshed their mating bond twenty years ago after the Battle of Vistara. 

Smiling in reminiscence, Harry let the conversation persist in the same manner which it was.

"You have a sharp tongue."

"You have a sharp gaze."

"You could've been wanting to kill me."

"You could've have kept me to kill me."

"You've betrayed everyone I could think of."

"I betrayed them on your orders and I shall do so again for you," He vowed. Letting their foreheads press against one another, feeling a million memories they made trace back to that one day in Demis when rain had cascaded down to let destiny layout its plans and fate had made them chose one another. Louis opened his eyes to stare up at Harry's own and completed his sentence, "until the end of time, until the end of mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank all of you enough. This story has been detrimental for my growth and well being as a writer and the response I've received for it is overwhelming. I remember starting _Heaven_ with hesitation because of being inspired by a movie scene to write the entire story. I didn't have enough faith in myself but you guys made me believe that this was worth writing. Thank you so much. I love every single one of you but I must thank a few specific people who have made this journey easier. 
> 
> _larriegal_ : Without you this story would be like a body without limb. Thank you for helping me with my atrociously written smut scene. All the love.
> 
>  _Teal_ : Your curiosity made me write the extra flashbacks, I never intended to and I loved writing every inch of them. 
> 
> _Liv_it_up_124_ : Where should I begin? You're the first long ass comment which told me to believe in myself and just write. Your comments gave me strength. You're my hero. Thank you. You're a beautiful person inside out and I hope you get more strength to carry out whatever endeavours you embark on than what you've given me. 
> 
> _louisnotontop_ : Your comments come rarely but the analysis and emotions associated with them made me cry and the fact you always leave me with positivity makes me reread your comments repeatedly.
> 
>  _MyHappyPlaceLouis Iluvgallavich, nocontrol_lou, sunnycadams, Xie10 and notyourcousin_ : Trust me when I say this. You guys were more dedicated to reading my story than I was for writing it. Thank you for being so enthusiastic about my story. Your comments always brought a smile on my face.
> 
> ________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Lastly, Thank you for reading this whoever you are, wherever you are from, I am grateful.


End file.
